50 Shades Together Alone Again
by mariaamore
Summary: A story about Ana, Christian,Teddy and Phoebe as a young family. (Ted is 10 and Phoebe is 8) Mia and other family members are included. How does the Grey extended family tackle the future?
1. Chapter 1

Summer Camp

Christians POV

'Feel that sun?' giggled Ana. Even after 11 years I couldn't get enough of her giggle.

'Put sun screen on or you are going to burn and my hand will get twitchy'.

"You know something Christian, even after all these years you are still as controlling as ever."

I looked over and saw Phoebe, 8, and Teddy, 10, running around in the meadow of the property, one last chance at some family time before summer camp tomorrow. _Damn it summer camp._ I shouldn't have ever said yes. Phoebe had convinced our whole family to get me to say yes and even got me to sign a contract that if she and Ted had got perfect report cards then they could go with their cousin Ava. Teddy was a natural workers but Phoebe had been struggling with maths and I didn't think she would be able to bring her marks up from a C to an A, but alas she had.

"Maybe I should send Sawyer or their security personnel with them to camp."

'No' yelled Ana taking me by surprise, 'they will be more than fine. They have security there already and we have checked it out.'

I smiled down on my wife. What she didn't know was that the only reason they had security there was because I was paying 6 guards to watch the camp, two of which will keep an eye just on our children, a deal that the camp owners were more than happy to accept.

"Christian you already told them they could go. Plus we fly tomorrow night and ten days in Italy could be way more adventurous alone together."

"Do you think you can still keep up Anastasia?"

"I am younger you than you, Sir"

It was at this point where I forgot our surroundings and I ran my hands down her back and I started to kiss her next and move down.

"Dad", called out Teddy, "Can't you wait till we are gone to camp?"

It was definitely hard not to laugh but it was also hard not to keep kissing Ana.

/

At the camp ground:

**Ana's POV:**

The kids are so excited about this adventure and to be honest so I am for them. Their childhoods so far was magical, they wanted for nothing, were loved beyond belief but Christian had kept their security on a tighter leash than I could have ever imagined. Every new school year, Christian even mentioned home schooling with a series of private tutors.

"Ana, Kate and Elliot are here", Christian called out and we all welcomed each other. Ava ran off to her cousins.

"You know Christian, you should have been gay, I don't think your blood pressure can cope all these weeks without knowing what your kids are doing every second", laughed Elliot. He too hadn't changed much.

Christian smirked and responded "It's a good thing that you found and met Kate or you would have had to become gay because there wouldn't be a girl in American you wouldn't have slept with"

Truth is told they loved each other but boys would be boys.

"We should leave, we are flying out tonight and need to get ready", I said as I hugged Kate.

Christian and I went over to the kids.

"We are going now but if you need anything then ring us, if you don't feel safe or anything rings us and see the camp co-coordinator. We can pick you up any time either of you want. You don't have to stay. We can even fly straight back from Italy and Sawyer is here while we away and he can pick you up early", said Christian.

Definitely time I interjected. "Kids have a wonderful time. We love you very much and have fun."

We hugged and kissed them, much to my now overly grown up 10 year olds embarrassment. It was the first time ever that we had left them and we were definably feeling the pain on the heart strings. We went over to Escala as it was closer to the airport and I checked that I had everything before we flew out in sever hours.

Christian stood behind me and whispered into my ear, "Play room now, no clothes, just panties"


	2. Chapter 2

**Revisiting the play room:**

Ana's POV

I quickly followed Christian's orders and looked at myself in the mirror before leaving the bedroom. Constant training with Claude had allowed me and Christian to keep in shape. Once I got to the room I kneeled just like I had when we first met. I saw Christian in the corner of my eye and had was topless and wearing his old soft jeans.

"So what do you have in mind, Sir?" I whispered into his ear as he placed me on the large table. He kissed my ear down to my check.

"I am going to spank you and then fuck you hard". I never understood how he was able to have the same effect over me even after more than a decade together. "Bend over". He went over to the draws.

"Your still very, very beautiful Anastasia" he said slowly as he rubbed my bottom and I felt a strange yet familiar feeling, as he pushed in the silver balls. "You are so ready Anastasia"

"I wasn't expecting that one", I said then realising I must have sounded like a silly school girl.

"Do you know why you deserved to be punished?"

"No", I responded, but I would have to think of reasons over the next 4 weeks while the kids were away to return to this poistion.

"How about railroading me and the family to allow the kids to go away for so long and for the fact that you have been trying to wind me up for a week or so now". His voice was cool and dominating and can ran he thumb over more sex. "Yes you are more than ready"

_Yes! Damn it I was ready!_

"You need to count each blow." And with that came the first contact of his paddle.

"ONE", it hurt but felt fantastic. "TWO, THREE, FOUR AND FIVE" The first five wacks came fast and strong. I felt Christian rub my backside then he started up again "SIX" "SEVEN" "EIGHT" "NINE" "TEN" he stopped after each of those blows to allow me to feel the pain and pleasure of those last 5 blows.

As he turned me around I noticed that he was no longer wearing his jeans. He pushed me towards him and he was inside me. I could feel him deep inside me and I could barely control myself, I could feel myself climaxing.

"No, don't come yet, control it", Christian said sternly. It was impossible, as he continued his thrusting. As he came down to kiss me I grabbed his hair and he then whispered come with me and it felt like I was exploding. Christian yelled my name as he came and he fell on my chest.

"You still amaze me Mrs Grey, let's have a bath". Christian filled the bath and we stepped in together. It felt magical.

"Thank you Ana" Christian said as I placed my head on his chest.

"Well I think I need to thank you too"

"I mean thank you for our life and our kids and everything." Christian had a tear going down his eye and I knew that I loved him more than ever, if that was even possible.

Two hours later we were packed and ready to leave for Italy. Christian came and passed me his phone and there was an email from Teddy"

To: Christian Grey

From: Theodore Grey

Subject: Camp and Holidays

Dear Mom and Dad,

All is great on camp. Ava and Phoebe are in the same dorm and I am not far by. Having lots of fun and attending a star gazing evening to see which planets we can find. Phoebe and Ava are going to bed early as they are tired. I will look out for them, don't worry. Also lots of security here, so don't stress dad.

Love you both and see you when you visit camp after your trip to Italy.

Teddy

As I finished reading the email, Christian's lips met mine. "I can't believe you're not losing your mind not being able to check on the kids every step and movement", I mocked.

"Careful or I will have to take you back into the room and we will miss our departure time", said Christian smirking.

As we arrived downstairs there was Sawyer, Taylor and Gail, who would be travelling with us. Taylor and Gail would be having some time alone also.

"Are you ready Mrs Grey?" asked Christian. "With you Mr Grey I don't know if I could ever be ready".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone.. struggling a little with this story (funny as the ifrst story I wrote – 50 shades of growing up- came very easy). Give feedback as I will definitely take it on board.**

**The Italian Life:**

After a couple of energetic days in our hotel room we decided that it probably was time we leave our hotel in Venice, before we had to Rome. Having never been to Italy before I was eager to see some of it, Christian had come here once as a 14 year old with his family.

Christian as a thank you for Taylor and Gail's unwavering service has paid for them to have an Italian holiday. In which, Taylor promptly hired a car and are now driving around the country. I think it made Christian uneasy not to have him around though Sawyer had taken up Taylor's spot in his absence.

"So, What do you want to do, Ana? Keeping in mind we are in public" Christian asked.

"How about a Gondola ride?"

We walk down to the waterways, and Christian hires a Gondola and but refuses the offer of a personal crooner. I look at him curiously and irate as I would rather him be seated next to me rather than paddling through the waters.

"What's on your mind", Asks Christian noting my disapproval.

"Can't we hire someone, I would rather you sit next to me?" I am biting my lip which I know will get him going.

"Don't bite your lip" he responds. Christian spins round and hires a crooner and then helps me into the boat. As we go through the waterways through the buildings and town, Christian puts his hand around my back.

"We need to eat", Christian orders more than suggests. "There is a little Italian restaurant over there that my family went to when we came, we can try it."

"How do you even remember it?" I was intrigued how he can remember such a little fact like that?

"I remembered it because Elliot and I sneaked out of the hotel one night and went there. Somehow we managed to order and consume a huge amount of alcohol and pizza before our father found us."

"You really did make things hard on your parents at times didn't you? What if Teddy and Phoebe did that or started brawls?"

"I don't think about that because our children will never do such things. You may have forgotten in this serene view but I have a team of security personnel around constantly", responded Christian

His demeanour changed to super control freak and CEO Christian, but I would so much prefer the Christian I had had the last few days. It was then that it hit me. "You hired security for the kids at camp didn't you?" I snapped at him.

He kept a cool and straight-faced look. "Of course I did, six in total, with two of them keeping an eye on each child at all times." I turned my face away heartbroken for the children. "Ana, please, you couldn't think that I would be able to cope so far away from them if I didn't know that they were safe?"

I sighed. "I just hoped. Oh Mr Grey what on earth will we do with you?" I said as I reached up to kiss his neck and ran my hands down his chest"

"That is one thing we could do but first let's go and eat. I am hungry." Christian then took my had as we stepped out of the gondola and went off to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! It take only a minute. Let me know if you are enjoying this type of story.**

**Enternity**

ANA'S POV

We were on our 9th day of our trip. I was surprised to have some mixed feelings about going home tomorrow. It had been an outstanding trip with allot of time for intimacy but we were longing to go home and see the kids this weekend at camp. As usual Christian had searched for certain appropriate gifts for the kids. Teddy had really gotten into soccer this last year and Christian had purchased several soccer jerseys from European soccer clubs for him that we knew he would adore. For Phoebe he had purchased a little charm for her bracelet of the coliseum. Ever since she was two years old she had loved to look and touch the bracelet with the charms that Christian had given me on my first birthday together. SO much so that Christian couldn't help himself and went out and bought her one. We had also found a couple of dolls dressed in traditional Italian clothing for her and Ava our niece. Grace and Carrick had started giving them traditional dolls from countries they visited when the girls were only little.

As I had almost completed packing everything that I wouldn't need until we got home to Seattle Christian came and wrapped his arms around me.

"Maybe we should have stayed longer" he said as he kissed my ear.

"But the kids are so far away and I don't think you could. Plus your black berry hasn't stopped the past few days." He narrowed his eyes then dropped his phone on the phone.

"When are Taylor and Gail getting back? I wondered.

"Tonight, he rang me a few minutes ago. About time too"

I had to laugh at the moment. "Hey, what's so funny?" I couldn't stop laughing to speak. "Anastasia tell me! You know I don't like things kept from me! I swear I wish sometimes I could beat information out of you."

"It's just that this has been the longest you have been away from Taylor and I really think you were a little lost without him. And stow your twitchy hand." I decided to change the topic as I didn't want our last night in Italy to be visited by angry Christian. "Are we still leaving at 8am?"

"Definitely! Next time I really think we should bring the kids with us to Italy but I believe Phoebe wants to go to China or Australia actually." Christian responded.

I rolled my eyes knowing that this would add to his frustration. "That's because she wants a panda or a koala and they are gifts that even you can't give her Christian."

"Mrs Grey, are you trying to agitate me?" Christian looked serious as he started to approach me. "I think you underestimate me and I wouldn't seek to give our daughter an exotic present but I would seek to give you this." And with a quick stroke of the hand Christian handed me a little box wrapped in a ribbon. "Thank you Ana for the last 10 years and for the next 100."

I reached out and grabbed the little box and pulled on the ribbon. I gently opened the box to fins a platinum ring with row of diamonds on it. It was exquisite.

"It's an eternity ring Ana and it's another symbol that you are mine."

"And you are mine" I added

I reached out and touched his chest, the once forbidden area was now all mine. Christian took the ring out and placed it on my finger and gave it a soft kiss and then we were kissing passionately. Very quickly I could feel his growing erection digging into my hip. I reached to tug the end of his shirt but he then stepped away. "No. I think its time I took control again don't you?"

Christian commenced by running his fingers across my bra and unclasping it, then holding both breasts in his hands and pinching my nipples. An instant jolt of passion strikes through my body. He then removed my shirt in which then meant my bra instantly fell to the floor. Slowly he ran his hands down my chest and lowered my skirt and panties. There I stood completely naked as Christian inspected me. I felt my face go crimson red.

"Your still so beautiful Ana" he whispered as he began an assault on my neck and chest with his mouth. He took me over to the bed and lowered me down. "I bought an old friend". _An old friend?_ Christian then held up the old grey tie that had been so faithful to us and tied my hands together.

"I can't touch you?" I was a little disappointed.

"Not at the moment but don't worry you will later."

Oh gosh if only he realised how much an effect he had on me. Christian began to kiss me until he reached the apex of my thighs. He was even more talented in these skills as before. It took very little time until I felt my body orgasm and explodes right under him. I could feel his erection get even bigger now under his jeans. Quickly he removed them and filled me, thrusting hard and fast. I couldn't contain myself and felt myself letting go and together we came. Our bodies knew each other so well and we almost in perfect tune.

"You are amazing Ana".

"You too Christian" He was looking so peaceful and relaxed that I thought it was time I hand him my little unexpected surprise.

"This is for you" I said as I handed him a little stick.

"Really? Are you sure?" he said. I nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry people, I rather short chapter but I promise some long ones coming! Please review!**

**Positive:**

Ana's POV:

Christian face was unreadable as he held the pregnancy test. I thought I might have been pregnant when I started to notice that I couldn't handle the smell of certain foods. I had only experienced this during my last two pregnancies. I ruined two tests as the intrstuctions were in Italian and as always a little nervous until I finally did the third test properly.

"Really? Are you sure?" Christian said. I nodded trying to read his expression and there it was! A little tear coming from his left eye. "Are you happy Christian? I mean it wasn't exactly planned". We had intended on having more children after Phoebe but with both our work loads and the demands of two children, we hadn't got around to it. I had been taking the pill, Christian's idea this way he could check that I took it, but had been placed on anti-biotics recently which meant the pill became ineffective.

"Definitely, it's just... " _Oh no! He looked solemn and unsure, this couldn't be good! _ I got up and approached the window looking out over the city of Rome. "Ana, comeback". Christian approached me, "It's just now I don't know if I want a boy or a girl". I instantly felt a jolt of relief and peace.

"It's ok, it could be twins and we could have one of each", I said mischievously. Christian lowered his eyebrows. I wasn't sure if he was happy or scared at the thought.

"I am going to make an appointment with Dr Greene for you the second we get home." Christian's need to over control everything was in full bloom. "And no buts about it Anastasia, we are not trying for a vaginal birth again! One emergency caesarean was bad enough, but two almost killed me let alone you!"

"That not fair. Phoebe came two days before our scheduled C-Section" I scolded him.

"Don't scold me Anastasia or I put you over my knee and it won't be for pleasure" Christian was serious and showing a dark side to his Fifty shades. "Ana" he sounded remorseful now, "even when you tried to push her out things didn't go well and they had to send you into the operating room again. You lost allot of blood and were so faint afterwards; I don't want anything to happen this time. If you fall into labour early then I want an immediate c-section."

I felt that I had lost the battle and the war. "Can you come and see Dr Greene with me?"

"I will make sure of it" Christian beamed as he placed his hand on my stomach. "Hhmm, I can't wait to taste your breast milk again"

"You and your kinky fuckery" I put my hands around his shoulders and he began to kiss me softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY ALL! NOT SURE ABOUT THIS STORY. C_AN YOU ALL REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND SUCH... NOT SURE ABOUT THIS STORY!_  
**

**Calling Dr Greene... Dr Greene please respond.**

Ana's POV:

Less than 24 hours back home and we were waiting in the room of Dr Greene. Christian was nothing if not in total control. I kept rubbing my stomach and eager to see what she had to say.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Grey I hope you are well". It felt like coming to see an old friend in a way.

"Yes, we just got back from holiday" I responded.

"Well first I need you to go pee; I want to confirm that you are pregnant before I do a transvaginal ultra sound."

I went off to the bath room with Christian behind me. "No stay outside" I said coolly to him. Regardless of our sexual activities, I still couldn't get past him watching me in the bathroom. After I finished I handed her the cup and she put the test strip in. "Congratulations you're definitely pregnant"

Even though I knew I was pregnant, hearing it from Dr Greene made it even more real! I could feel Christian's hands wrap around me and he whispered into my ear, "I love you". I laid on the bed as Christian and I watched the monitor to get a glimpse our child.

"There it is", Dr Greene pointed out. It was definitely bigger than when I first saw Teddy via ultrasound. She took a series of head and body measurements to determine which week of pregnancy we were in. "Looks like 12 weeks"

"12 weeks? That far along!" I was shocked, surely I would have known before hand!

"Yes. Do you want to hear the heart beat?"

"Please" responded Christian as I couldn't talk. I was just too shocked that I was a whole 12 weeks pregnant.

Dr Greene put an obstetrical Doppler on my stomach and we heard the rhythmic humming of our baby. "I am going to schedule you for a full ultrasound in 2 weeks". Christian and I both nodded and took home our babies first picture. We left the office and we sat in the back of the car on our way home, as Taylor drove us home.

"I wish my dad was still alive to hear that we were having another child", I said sadly to Christian. Raymond 'Ray' had had a heart attack a few years back and had died in the operating room. "But at least I still have my Mom to tell. Oh and when do you want to tell Ted and Phoebe?"

"We can tell them on the weekend when we go a visit them". I looked up and he was gleaming and rubbing his hand on my stomach still.

"I hope they aren't going to be jealous or anything. You know that Phoebe wants your attention whenever she can get it, she may feel a new baby will take you away from her." My sweet little Phoebe, artistic and so loving, but really did need to reminded that we all loved her greatly. She inherited that shade of grey from her father.

"Actually Christian, they finish camp in just over two weeks. Why don't we tell them when they get home? Two weeks extra isn't going to make any difference".

"Sure", he said. Though I think he was disappointed a little. I thought waiting a little while would probably be a good idea now. This way I could monitor any signs of jealously.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ana we have to go. Elliot and Kate are downstairs" Christian called out as he walked into the bedroom.

"I'm ready. I can't believe I slept in, but I guess after last night I needed it". I said as I smiled at Christian.

"Damn, if my brother and sister-in-law weren't down stairs then I would demand a replay but we better go", Christian had his famous smirk on his face.

We hurriedly went downstairs and met both Elliot and Kate.

"Ana, gosh you look good. How was Italy?" Asked Kate

"Fabulous! It was the perfect break. You and Elliot should try and get away while the kids are at camp". It was a two hour drive to the camp sit and Kate and I sat and talked like two school girls. It was really hard not to tell her about the baby, but I didn't want to risk the kids hearing it today, plus we were all having dinner in the city with Carrick, Grace, Mia and Ethan, so the news could wait.

As we drove into the site there were hoards of families and children. We all got out of the car and within a minute Phoebe jumped up and had her arms around Christian's neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. "Hello peanut. Missed you!"

"Missed you too Daddy and Mommy. Do you both still love me even though I haven't seen you both for two weeks?"

"That's a silly question Phoebe. Of course we do! Even more!" I answered.

"Why would you even ask that?", asked Christian with a shocked tone to his voice. He himself had had such doubts about people loving him for so long that it was a real concern when his own kids, who he showered with love and attention exhibited the same behaviours.

"Rachel in the other dorm said that when parents drop off their kids and go away it's because they don't really love them and that they want them gone", said Phoebe and then pouting.

"Peanut, it's not true. In fact if you're feeling sad do you want to come home today?" Christian suggested.

"Oh no, just needed to make sure you both still loved me. Can I go and get ready now?"

"Go, we will be right behind you" I said as I kissed my little girl.

"Hi Mom and Dad, yelled out Teddy, "I will come and see you soon. I have to get ready for the performance. Love you both"

The camp put on performance of some sort. We had heard that it was a talent show and each child would be doing something. We went and sat next to Kate and Elliot and looked at the programme. It stated the kid's names and which order they were in but not what they were doing in order to suppose the parents. To our great surprise Teddy was up first and of course was playing the piano. Teddy gave us a slight wink as he sat down and started to play. He had been playing since he was two and loved to practice with his dad and grandmother.

"Its Beethoven Moonlight Sonata, gosh he is good" Christian said.

"He takes after his dad" I answered back.

Kid after kid came and went a variety of musical items. Then I saw Ava, dressed in her pink tutu. "Kate look", I pointed Ava out.

"She texted me to tell me that she was going to her ballet performance." Kate was overjoyed, but I was a little sad. I had tried to get Phoebe to start Ballet or any type of dance lessons but she had right out refused! Ava was graceful on the stage, she reminded me so much of Kate!

Next came out Phoebe, she was holding a microphone. "She doesn't have her violin" I said worried to Christian. But before he could respond, some music commenced in the back ground. Oh my, she was going to sing solo... she hadn't ever done that!

_Why are there so many  
Songs about rainbows  
And what's on the other side  
Rainbow's are visions  
They're only illusions  
And rainbows have nothing to hide  
So we've been told and some chose to  
Believe it  
But I know they're wrong wait and see_

_Someday we'll find it  
The Rainbow Connection  
The lovers, the dreamers and me_

Who said that every wish  
Would be heard and answered  
When wished on the morning star  
Somebody thought of that  
And someone believed it  
And look what it's done so far  
What's so amazing  
That keeps us star gazing  
What so we think we might see

Someday we'll find it  
That Rainbow Connection  
The lovers the dreamers and me

Have you been half asleep  
And have you heard voices  
I've heard them calling my name  
Are these the sweet sounds that called  
The young sailors  
I think they're one and the same  
I've heard it too many times to ignore it  
There's something that I'm supposed to be

Someday we'll find it  
The Rainbow Connection  
The lovers, the dreamers and me

She sang so beautifully and sweetly that I couldn't help but cry. She had been so brave! I looked up at Christian even had tears in his eyes. At the end of the show we went to find our children. We found Teddy first.

"Teddy you were fantastic! I only wished I had bought your grandmother she would have loved it" Christian said. "I will play it for her next time I see it. Mom and Dad, do you mind if I go, they are going to have a bon fire."

"We will see you soon". We both hugged him and went off to find Phoebe. After a few minutes we found her.

"Did you like my song?" She asked.

"We loved it. I can't believe you sang. That was the best surprise ever" I told her as I hugged her.

"In fact for every birthday from now on I don't want a present, I want you to sing me a song just like you did" Christian said as he picked her up and kissed her. Phoebe giggled. After about an hour we left for home, happy that camp had gone well for them both.

Back at home, was sitting in bed doing some work when Christian came to bed and started to kiss me. I took my work off the bed and faced him.

"I can't believe how incredible the kids were. I am so glad we are having another child. Thank you Ana, thank you for my life!


	7. Chapter 7

**I KNOW ITS SUPER SHORT BUT IT'S TASTE OF THE TWIST IN THE REVIEW!  
**

**Emergency:**

**Christians POV**

The next week was quiet and intimate. Ana and I both returned to work and things were looking wonderful. Ana had gone through the first trimester with little to no morning sickness and she was glowing. I couldn't imagine life being any more perfect, that was when Taylor raced into the kitchen. "Phoebe's been airlifted to hospital. She had been in some pain the night before and during the night her appendix had burst. She was unconscious when they went to wake her up this morning."

I got up quickly and knocked my plate to the floor. Ana came rushing out after hearing Taylor. We didn't need to speak, we already knew that we needed to be by our daughter's side and we both ran out the door with Taylor.

I rang the hospital and after yelling at so many incompetent people I finally got a hold of someone who could answer my questions. I lowered my head down as they informed me of Phoebe's condition. As I got off the phone and told Taylor to hurry up.

"What did they say?" Ana asked. It was so hard to talk.

"Her appendix burst and she is in surgery. They said that her condition is really bad, They are not sure if she will make it and they want us there ASAP". I couldn't believe i had said those last words. I didn't want to imagine a world without my angel in it. I knew that few people died of a burst appendix these days, but who knows how long she had lied in bed without anyone knowing. Had I failed to protect my perfect angel? my angel who had only recently sang for the first time ever solo?


	8. Chapter 8

**Can she hear me?**

Ana's POV

I can barely see the brightness of the street lamps as we speed down the highway to the hospital. I can barely speak. I just keep thinking of all the pain my little angel would have been in. How long was she in pain for? How long had she lied in bed for? I start to cry like a baby, holding on to Christian. He isn't speaking; he just has his arms around me. Worry is etched across his face. He looks like he is facing death.

"What if she dies?, I whisper to Christian. He doesn't say anything straight away except there are tears rolling down his eyes now.

"I won't let her Ana. She is too young and too special. I won't let her die"

Taylor drops us off at the front of the hospital and we run into the emergency department.

"My daughter Phoebe Grey was bought in by helicopter. She had appendicitis. I want to see her and talk to a doctor right now!", Christian yells and orders tells the clerk. The clerk types the details into the computer, but it is painstaking slow for us. I can see Christian starting to go nuclear!

"She is in the Operating room. I will get someone to come and collect you." The clerk says. She is obviously too scared to look at us.

"You need to make it quick! I want to know what is happening to my daughter!" Christian growls and even scares the petite clerk more.

He turns to face me and resumes his tight embrace. It's the only thing keeping me upright. A minute later a nurse comes and collects us. "Mr and Mrs Grey, please follow me. I have your daughter surgeon to talk to you".

We follow the nurse into the elevator and get off a few floors up and she escorts us to a waiting room. _Waiting room? I can't wait!_

"Christian, what if she dies? She could have been lying there all night alone in pain and then...I'm sorry for wanting them to go to camp. It's my fault or else she would have been home and she would have been with us and ..." I couldn't finish. I knew it had been my fault. Christian was right, he had been right that it was his control that kept shit like this from happening, from people getting hurt!

"Ssshhh! I am having Teddy collected from camp and bought home", Christian said while he clutched at his hair. "He will be worried about Phoebe and I don't want my kids away from me now". I started to sob when a surgeon came out to talk to us.

"Mr and Mrs Grey?" he said looking very tired.

"Yes. How is Phoebe?" Christian asked with so much fear in his voice.

"Your daughter appendix burst before she got to us, and as a result bacteria spilt into her abdominal cavity and she has developed Peritonitis which is an infection of the lining of the abdominal cavity. We have cleaned out her cavity and is now a series of antibiotics. She will have to remain in hospital for at least 7-10 days and she is not out of the woods yet but she should be ok. She has been very lucky another few hours then I don't think we would have been able to save her." The doctor instructs us.

"Can we see her?" Christian asks. I am still processing everything the doctor told us!

"Yes. She is coming out of the operating room and will be in recovery. She won't be able to talk to you for awhile, she is likely to be unconscious for a sometime.

We followed the doctor into the recovery room and there was our poor Phoebe. She didn't even resemble the little girl who sang in front of a hundred people just a week ago. She was laying heir motionless and was pale. She had a drip in her left arm and a tube down her throat. Her exposed stomach was bandaged and her vitals were being monitored. I would her given up everything for her to open her eyes and smile, but I knew that wasn't something I was going to get.

Christian came over and grabbed her hand. His perfect world of control was crashing down on him. As we sat with her, looking lost and helpless, we felt her hand move. I instantly got excited and stood up with Christian. She was waking up and things were going to be ok. However as we stood we came to the horrible conclusion that the movement in her tiny hand was due a seizure. Christian screamed, "We need medical assistance. My daughter in having a fucking seizure! Help her."

Immediately a hoard of doctors and nurses came towards our daughter and put her on her side. She stopped seizing. A wave of relief came over me as I turned towards Christian, but I noticed Christian was still worried and he was turning pale. I turned back around and noticed that the doctors were now trying to resuscitate Phoebe. _She had stopped breathing and her heart had stopped!_ I don't know how long they worked on her before she started to breathe on her own.

The doctor then looked up at us, "We need to transfer your daughter to the intensive Care unit she may have developed a severe infection. She needs to get up there immediately"

Christian then asked the one question I was too scared to ask. "Will my daughter be ok?"

The doctor looked down to the floor and then looked up, "I do not know"

Christian grabbed me tighter then as I almost lost my footing. My little girl can't die... she can't die...


	9. Chapter 9

**i really enjoyed writing this chapter. Tell me what you think...reviews are greatly appreciated and take only a second.  
**

**Falling apart**

Ana's POV:

The ICU was sterile and lifeless. We sat quietly next to each other watching our daughter's motionless body. The only noise to be heard was the rhythmic beep of the machines that monitored her breathing and heartbeat, alerting us if she code blued again. They had attached a second drip this time with a concentrated anti-biotic, trying to ward off the infection that was gripping her body. I don't know how long we have been sitting here silently time no longer became a factor.

"Mr Grey, there is a call for you, its Dr Trevelyan-Grey" said the nurse. I didn't want him to leave my side as I grabbed his hand. He leant down to me, "I will be right back". Christian was struggling to maintain his composure; I had broken down so many times today and was unsure if I could keep going. I watched my heart broken husband take the phone and put his hand on his head. I knew that if Phoebe died, it would have been my fault that I had been the support our children had wanted for them to attend camp, in help them devise the grade level plan to get Christian to say yes and then, even if it was indirect, I would have taken away his daughter.

Christian walked back and resumed his seat next to me, grabbing my hand. "Ted is with my parents and he is fine. They have told him that P had appendicitis but that's all. He is fine and Ryan is there with him." I nodded happily at the thought that he was ok, but I couldn't take my focus off Phoebe. "Taylor is also coming with some food, you need to eat, and you have to think of the baby"

I had almost forgotten of the little blip growing inside. At 14 weeks I was now showing and it was becoming obvious. I hadn't even told Phoebe that she was going to be a big sister and I wonder if she would ever know. An hour later Taylor and Gail turned up with several articles.

"I went into Phoebe's room and got her Disney princess blanket and doll. I thought she might like it when she wakes up", said Gail as she proceeded to lay the blanket down and the doll next to Phoebe. "Also I made you both some pasta". She passed me a bowl and a fork, but I couldn't even conceptualise the thought of eating.

"Eat some of it!" demanded Christian. He was getting angry. I ate a few mouth full's before stopping. I couldn't stomach it but wondered if I should keep eating to keep Christian from going nuclear.

At midnight the nurse returned and checked Phoebe vitals and replaced her IV bag. She gave us a sympathetic smile; I did a quick count and I determined that it had now been 16 hours since we had been first told of our daughter's condition. I felt fatigue taking over but I didn't want to sleep. I felt my eyes start to close and head drop as Christian held me.

"You should go home and get some sleep. I will get Taylor take you home. I will stay and let you know if anything happens", Christian said as his eyebrows narrowed. He wasn't asking me but rather ordering me

"I don't want to go. I can't" I pleaded.

"You need to sleep and you need to eat, there's no arguing on this one." Christian grizzled at me.

"No"

"Damn it Anastasia listen to me and do as I say. It's when people don't listen to me when this type of shit happens. You are pregnant and need to look after our child. I will stay here with Phoebe."

It was at this time that I got enough courage to ask the one question that had been playing in my mind. "Do you blame me for Phoebe being unwell?"

"What?" Christian asked as if he didn't know what I had said

"Do you blame me for Phoebe being unwell? Do you think it was my fault as I pushed for her to go to camp?"

Christian didn't answer me rather he looked confused and angry. Taylor entered the room and I started to walk out the door.

"Ana, do you realise why I try to protect everyone? Why I insist people obeying a set of rules? It is so I can make sure my family is ok, so I can monitor everything. I cannot handle lack of control. There are no more camps and such" He said while trying to prevent tears streaming down his face.

"I am going to go and see Ted. Taylor can take me to Grace and Carrick's house and I can sleep there" I looked down, and then left the room.

Christian's POV:

I can't feel parts of my body. I feel numb and alone. I am struggling to gain control in a situation I can do nothing. No matter what I have achieved, gained and am able to provide nothing I can do will help Phoebe right now. I have to sit and wait. At least I finally convinced Ana to go and get some sleep, but know I will have to struggle to get her to eat. I can't have the life of my unborn child endangered; I feel that I have already failed Phoebe.

I hold her hand and it's cool, so much so that I place another blanket over her and hold her hand in an effort to warm her up. I flash back to when I was 4 and my mother laid on the floor dying. There was nothing I could do for her and sit there, I use to hold her hand and try to warm it up but it wouldn't help.

I was at the mercy of time and waiting to see if my daughter was strong enough to fight this infection. Her system had already taken major hits today. I watch the heart monitor religiously, watching to ensure her heart doesn't stop and she doesn't code blue again. I looked at Phoebe's innocent face and wondered what she was dreaming if she could even in her state.

The nurse then entered and changed her IV bag and checked her vitals. She looked at me and sad, "You know sometimes talking to them helps. Keeps their mind going", and then left the room.

"Want to hear your favourite story? How about the story of your birth? It was a really warm day in summer and we were awaiting your arrival. You were to be born in two days via a planned caesarean. We were all out by the pool and Teddy and I were swimming. Your mom was on a pool chair and had fallen asleep. Then she felt a sharp pain and yelled out, you had decided that it was time to come. We rushed your mom to the hospital while Gail and Sophie looked after brother. He wanted to come and play with you as soon as you were born. Everyone loved you so much already, especially mommy and me. You were very eager to come into the world in the beginning but you just couldn't get out, so you mom was taken into the theatre and they delivered you there. You had the most perfect skin and brown hair. When we held you in our arms you we knew that we had been given the most perfect little girl in the world. We got to bring you home after 6 days and you were not a very good sleeper at all. You kept waking up every hour and then you demanded to be cradled constantly. But we didn't care, because holding you in our arms was one of the greatest joys ever." I could feel tears building up and I couldn't maintain my composure anymore. I placed my head on her bed and sobbed like I did when my mother died when I was 4. I was powerless and I felt like I was dying a thousand times.

It was daylight the next time I opened my eyes. I had fallen asleep crying with my head on Phoebe bed, I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was my mom.

"Why don't you go and have a shower or something, I can stay with Phoebe". Her voice was feeble, regardless of how long she practiced medicine she hadn't ever seen one of her grandchildren like this.

"I can't go. I send Ana away and promised I would stay with her". My poor Ana I had done little to help ease her guilt last night. The honest truth was that I felt guilty too, I had promised Phoebe when she was born I would always protect her and make sure she never felt any pain. I know it was an unrealistic promise, but she was so perfect.

"Ana is coming in soon. She fell asleep in bed your old be with Teddy"

"What does Teddy know exactly?" I asked wondering which would be the best course of action.

"He knows she is in hospital and about her appendicitis. He knows she is very sick. I think he will know soon considering that he is at our house and you and Ana being at the hospital so much."

"I want to wait and see how Phoebe goes before we tell him much more". I looked at her begging for her to tell me things were going to be alright, however I never got the reassurance that I wanted.

**Grace's POV: **

As a doctor I have seen it all, and after all these years I thought nothing could shock me, but the sight of my eight year old granddaughter in that hospital bed, being monitored and with no guarantee of survival was enough to make me walk out of her room to regain my self-control. I walked in and touched Christian's shoulder.

He had been crying and looked terrible. "Why don't you go and have a shower or something, I can stay with Phoebe". I pleaded with him but of course he refused to go and worse of all he was facing guilt and remorse on two fronts. As we talked about Teddy I went over and looked at Phoebe chart. She had suffered infection which was treatable but it was the seizure and code blueing that was a concern. This would mean a CT scan and an MRI. I must have looked concerned on my face as Christian looked at me, looking for assurances that Phoebe would be ok, and I knew that was something I couldn't give. Damn it I really wanted to but I couldn't. I then did the only thing I could do and that was to put my arms around my son.

**Ana's POV**

I arrive at the hospital in the morning after dropping Teddy at Kate and Elliot's house. They will keep him busy and Ava is there also. I have had some sleep and ate a bit of breakfast but I need to get back to Phoebe and Christian. I walk in at the same time as the doctor to find Grace and Christian there. As soon as Christian sees me he stands up and put his arms around me. I break down and sob.

"Excuse me Mr and Mrs Grey? We are going to take Phoebe for a CT scan and MRI scan. You can come with us if you like?" said the doctor.

We both shake our heads. We don't want to leave her, just in case she wakes up.

"Actually Christian you should have a shower and something to eat. You always at other people to eat and you should take some of your own medicine. There are some fresh clothes there in that bag for you. Ana and I will go with Phoebe". Grace said almost barking at Christian. I had never seen her be so straight forward and strong with him.

I kissed Christian and whispered, 'It's ok I will tell you everything. Can you have a shower and then get me something to eat with you. I am getting very hungry being pregnant". I knew that was the right thing to say, Christian's eyes widened and his need to protect me and his unborn child took over.

"Let me know what is happening! Promise?" Christian asked.

"I will"

* * *

Reviews are very much welcomed.. So should Phoebe die?


	10. Chapter 10

Has this happened before?

Ana's POV

I return to the ICU a couple of hours later to find Christian showered and with lunch waiting. Grace had stayed with Phoebe while they were having her transferred back to the ward, I came upstairs to see Christian alone.

"What's happening?" Christian asked impatiently

"They are down stairs and will be back soon. They have done both scans and they will come and tell us the results. They didn't say anything downstairs." I sat down.

"Here you need to eat". Christian starts to organise the lunch around the small table in the room. I sighed at the thought. Who could eat at a time like this. I sat down and laid my head on his lap.

"You didn't answer my question last night. Do you blame me for Phoebe being in this situation?" I was still scared of the answer but I needed to know the answer.

"No, I don't blame you but I do want to know why she laid in bed for so long without telling anyone or did no one pay attention to her. Was there could be some failure of duty of care. Did Ted tell you anything about how Phoebe was the night her appendix burst?" Christian need to know everything was overcoming him.

"No, I tried not to talk about Phoebe this morning. I didn't want to give away just how bad she is".

Christian walked outside and spoke to Taylor. I couldn't tell what they were talking about. When he came back he was straight faced. "What did you tell Taylor?"

"Taylor is going to get Sawyer to go to the camp site and investigate what happened. I need to know if she was not properly cared for". I normally hated Christian's need to know everything, but I too wanted to know the events leading up to Phoebe's surgery. "Here time to eat. Please eat, if not for yourself then do it for our kids. I am struggling to cope as it is with Phoebe like this, please don't make me worry about you and our baby" He was pleading.

"Smart move, play the kids card". I take a small bites and it seems enough to keep C happy.

Not long after Grace returns with Phoebe. "The doctor will be here soon. I asked him not to keep you waiting".

"Mrs and Mrs Grey?" We both stood up in unison at the sound of the doctor's voice. "Please sit down, we have gone over your daughters test results. Her MRI and her CT scan were fine but they did show signs of seizures. This would be due to the one she had yesterday but it could also be evidence of epilepsy or something similar. Has she ever had a similar seizure or episode?"

"No! Never!" I responded.

"We need to keep an eye on that as she flat lined after her seizure but that was likely to be a result of the infection. Once she wakes up we can check her out further and speak to her. I will have a neurologist see your daughter when she wakes up. Worse come to worse then she may need to be placed on medication"

"You said when she wakes up, will she wake up?" I asked very hopefully.

"Yes. It may take a few days but all tests show that she will wake up. Her body has taken a major hit. When she wakes up she should be fine". The doctor said reassuring us.

Two days went painfully slow with little to no change. Christian and I stayed with her only leaving to check and see Ted who was being dotted on by our other family. It was on a Friday when Phoebe actually started to open her eyes. She has been unconscious for four days.

"Mom" phoebe called out, softly but clearly.

"Phoebe? Its mom, I am here." My heart is beating faster and I long to hear her talk again.

"It hurts" Phoebe says.

"I know. I will get the doctor". But before I finish my sentence Christian has left the room in search of our daughter doctor. "It's ok, you're in the hospital" I place my hand on her forehead and gently stroke her hair. I felt a warmth come over me for the first time in days. In a few minutes Christian and the doctor walk back in.

The doctor looks down at Phoebe and starts to examine her."Hello Phoebe, it's great to see you awake. My name is Dr Hennesey. Can you understand me?" Phoebe nods. "Excellent. Do you know where you are?"

"In hospital?" she replied though not sounding really sure.

"Yes. Do you know what happened to you?"

"Ummm.. I was sore. My stomach really hurt just here". She moved her arm to point to her right hand side."

"Excellent very good Phoebe! She doesn't seem to have any permanent injury" the doctor said to us. The words were like a liturgy.

Christian grabbed her hand and asked her softly, "When did you start feeling pain in your stomach at the camp? Were you in bed already or earlier?

Phoebe looked away from Christian and looked at the doctor and then me. "It's ok Phoebe, tell us the truth" I said gently.

"At dinner time" Christian became frustrated as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Did you tell anyone? Did you tell the camp co-ordinator or any of the other workers" Christian probed.

"No", Phoebe said quietly. She knew where this was going.

"Why on earth didn't you tell anyone?" Christian was getting angry now.

"Because I didn't want them to ring you! You would have come and made me leave early. I wanted to stay with my friends!" Phoebe had a few tears running down her eyes, I am not sure if it was because of the pain she was in or if it was worry over Christians reaction. Christian got up, I knew he wanted to yell but he couldn't.

The doctor noticing the tension interjected. "Phoebe, your appendix burst and you had to be airlifted here, you got an infection and it's was pretty bad. But we have given you some medication and its getting better. Now, this is a really important question! have you ever had seizure?"

"What's a seizure?"

"It's when you pass out and your body shakes. Have you ever woken up somewhere and not sure why you are on the floor?"

"Yes", Phoebe answered. Christian and I looked at each other shocked. How did she ever keep that from us? When did it happen?

"Please tell me when that happened and how many times" asked the doctor.

"It happened once about two months ago. I was in my room and then I found myself on the floor and I was dizzy and tired. I went to bed and feel asleep."

"Is this when you said that you felt sick and just wanted to sleep?" questioned Christian. He was furious now but had taken on his CEO persona.

"I'm sorry Dad. Don't be mad!"

"Why didn't you tell us the truth, why did you lie?" I asked. I couldn't believe that she had kept this from us.

"I knew that it wasn't normal and if you knew there was no way that I would be allowed to go to camp. I really wanted to go". I sighed and tried to fight back tears.

"Is this the only time you think you have passed out and had a seizure?" asked the doctor.

"I think so".

"Ok, thank you Phoebe. I will get the nurse to give you some medicine to stop the pain and you can eat soon.

"Mr and Mr G can I see you both outside?" the doctor asked trying not to look positive for P.

We went outside. "I am going to have these seizures checked out. Is there a family history of epilepsy or seizures. I shook my head and then I noticed Chris looking back at Phoebe. "I don't know I was adopted" he said.

"She will be fine! Mr and Mrs Grey. I will go and organise some pain killers. If she improves in the next 12 hours then she can leave the ICU and go to the wards. Also as a parent my children keep secrets from me too, don't be too mad at her."Dr Hennesey said politely and then left us outside our daughter's room.

"Christian don't be mad at her. She just wanted to go to camp. She didn't mean to keep secrets"

"But her secrets almost cost her, her life. She needs to know that what she did was wrong." Christian was fuming.

"Ok , but lets talk to her about it later, she is in no state right now." We entered Phoebe's room where she was quiet and looked a little scared .

"Phoebe, your mom and I need to talk to you about why your secrets and lies were very wrong, but we will wait till you are better. But we do need to talk about it ok?"

"Ok" Phoebe said. "Dad, Mom, am I in trouble?" Christian and I looked at each other. Christian looked at Phoebe and held her hand. "Yes, you are in trouble but you need to worry about getting better first"

**(I was never going to make Phoebe die, especially not so young. Please review and give me your thoughts! )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sleepover with Grandma**

Christians POV.

I am furious, relieved and concerned all at the same time. My emotions are so mixed up I can barely even speak. I am furious that my eight year old daughter would keep something like this from me and Ana, relieved that she is ok but concerned about the onset of seizures. Maybe she should be homeschooled for a little while until we get this all under control rather than starting the new school year at school. Damn it! If this was how she was keeping secrets from me at 8, what she will be like at 16. I stood just outside the door of her room, trying to get some air, plus I didn't want to yell at her. Not here and not with her still unwell. I could hear her and Ana chatting.

"Mom I think Dad is really mad at me"

"Yes, I think so too and I am also. You kept a very important secret that caused allot of pain"

"But I didn't meant to hurt anyone"

"Yes I know, but you are very young still and one thing you will learn over time is that certain secrets can hurt people terribly, even yourself."

"I really want to go home. Where is Teddy?"

"He is with your grandparents. I don't know when you can go home, they are going to transfer you out of the ICU in a little bit. They want to check out your seizures and you will probably need to take medication for a long while". I saw Ana cuddle Phoebe after that statement.

A few minutes later Phoebe's doctor emerged. " Miss Phoebe, you are well enough to go into the general wards, but you have to make me one promise."

"What is it? Dad always tells me not to agree to something without knowing the full details." I laughed at my daughter's candid remark.

"You have to tell someone straight away if you pass out and find yourself falling on the floor or fell funny. Like if you head feels really light. Ok?"

"Yes. I promise. No more secrets!" She looked him straight in the eye as she spoke. This was Phoebe's key way of being honest!

"Great. Mr and Mrs Grey we will transfer her within the hour. She may only need to spend less than a week in hospital now. We just to make sure she is fully stabilised and to commence her medication should it be needed. I am referring her also to a neurologist that will monitor her from now on", the doctor smiled and then left.

I looked at my little innocent girl and prayed that this would not play havoc on her life.

"Can Teddy and Ava come and see me?"

"Maybe, we will have to see how you are doing in a day or two", Ana said.

Phoebe was transferred to the ward and seemed to be doing rather well. She had picked up allot, and was back to her normal self. She was my little chatter box and was soon begging to have a tea party or watch the latest Pixar movie on DVD. Once and a while they took her to do further testing and she remained seizure free. Ana and I decided that after tomorrow we would alternate nights at the hospital so one of us could be with Teddy. We also decided to wait till Phoebe got home before we told them about the baby.

It was 3:30pm and I sitting next to Phoebe while she read her book to me. We soon heard familiar voices and Phoebe sat up excitedly to see her grandmother, grandfather, Aunt Mia, Teddy and Ava there with some bags and balloons. I had to say that I was a little annoyed that there was disturbing the lovely quiet time I was getting to spend with Phoebe, but I couldn't take away her pleasure at the sight of them.

"Hello Princess" said Grace and Carrick they cuddled Phoebe. Mia, Ava and Teddy all went over and greeted her and handed her a present. My mother went back to the end of her bed and checked her chart. I studied my mother as she read any new entries she since she last saw Phoebe. Her eyes moved to look at Phoebe intently and then back to the chart, but that is where she stopped being doctor and went back to being grandma.

It was Ana who first noticed my mother's overnight bag that we placed at the side of the room. "What are all these bags for?" Ana asked pointed at them.

"I am going to stay with Phoebe tonight", said Grace in a matter of fact voice. "Carrick and Mia are taking the kids back to our house for a sleep over and you too are going to go out and have dinner or go home and sleep in the same bed or something, either way you are both not spending tonight in this hospital!"

"No way, we are both not leaving Phoebe." Ana said but was really scolding them all.

"Christian and Ana, please just hear me out. You both have been here for a week and a half, and could really do with some fresh air and sometime out and let's face it I am more than qualified to look after my granddaughter". My mother was being most insistent.

My father then stood behind my mother and put his hand on his shoulder and comically but seriously sad "I could always get an injunction and bar you from this hospital room for 24 hours." He use to threaten us with this similar thing when we were kids. I was about to respond when he put his hand up and said "Christian I have been practising law for many years and allot of people owe me favours. Don't make me take drastic measures because I will."

I looked at Ana who seemed resigned to the idea and too tired to argue anymore. I then looked at Phoebe who was happily playing with her new cabbage patch doll that she had just been given. "Phoebe will you be ok if mom and dad aren't here tonight?" I was hoping she would start to cry and say that she really needed us here and she would be too sad if we left, because I knew I that was how I would feel away from my child that has just been so sick recently.

"I will be fine; grandma is going to stay with me. I can ring you later if you and mom you are going to be sad all alone at home without me and Teddy". Man it was hard to be mad at her for longer than a second at times, she was so innocent.

Ana and I quickly kissed Phoebe and Teddy and then left the room, with my mom and dad following us. "Christian and Ana don't be too upset, we just think you need a night away from this all together", my mom said trying to get us to see the upside of it all.

"What do you think about her chart and test results?" Ana asked. It had been the question I wanted to ask but was unable to in the room in front of the kids.

"Well the infection has subsided and her surgery wound is healing brilliantly so that is one less thing to worry about. Her seizures are new, but don't seem so serious she has only had one confirmed with a possible one a couple of months back. It is nothing that shouldn't prevent her having a super normal life and you two getting out of here now". My mother was pointing to do the door and we left like two errant children.

**Graces POV:**

The children had a wonderful time together with Mia running a game of charades, I spy and countless other games. The left promptly at 7pm as they were getting hungry and Carrick and Mia had promised them burgers and fries.

I settled in the recliner next to Phoebe who ate her first full meal in over a week and a half. As per her request I told her stories about when her father was a child, I did censor certain information of course. After a short period of chatting Phoebe asked me, "Can you keep a secret Grandma?" Without thinking I said yes.

"I have had more than two periods where I have passed out". Her eyes were sad and she was shaking a little.

"How many times have you passed out and when?"

"About five times since Christmas. The first time was after Christmas last year".

I remembered Christian telling me that he thought Phoebe had eaten too many treats on Christmas day as she spent all day in bed the next day unwell. I guess the truth of the matter was that she was sleeping off her seizure. I didn't ask her why she didn't tell anyone as I knew what her answer would be. I buzzed for the doctor and waited, Phoebe was asleep when he arrived.

"Dr Trevelyan-Grey, it's good to see you again", said Dr Hennessey.

"Thank you, same here. My granddaughter has just admitted to me that she has had about 5 periods that she knows about where she has passed out."

"We thought as much, her CT scan and MRI were not consistent with a single unrelated seizure. This would confirm our suspected diagnosis of active epilepsy. We will start her on Epilium immediately." I really like Dr Hennessey he was straight to the point and efficient. I considered ringing Christian and Ana but thought this news would only make them race over here and Phoebe was fast asleep. There was nothing that they would be able to do.

**Christian POV:**

It was amazing to be in bed with Ana again, it had felt like weeks since we were able to enjoy a meal together and be affectionate. I rubbed my hand her swollen stomach, she was now 14 weeks and had a clear baby pump. It was definitely time to tell the kids soon.

"That feels nice" Ana said as I rubbed her belly. As she smiled she started to cry and buried her head in my chest. I struggled not to do the same, the last 12 or so days had for a rollercoaster ride. "Christian I thought she was going to die"

"I know, but she is fine. We will deal with these seizures if they happen again. Let's just get her better and back home. Then we can get back to normal" I said trying to reassure Ana.

After a rather restful night and glorious morning of love making, Ana and I went back to the hospital. There was Phoebe and my mom, coloring pictures. Phoebe jumped out of her bed and ran and gave us both a hug. Gosh it was amazing to see her actually get out of her bed.

"Ana and Christian can I talk to you both outside?" My mom asked and she didn't look too good. We stepped outside leaving Phoebe to color and promising we would only be a few minutes.

Mom looked solemn. "Last night Phoebe asked me to keep a secret and she told me that she thinks she has passed out 5 times, which means that she probably has had 5 seizures." My emotions started to get the best of me and Ana started to sob as my mother told us about after Christmas and that they are now officially diagnosing her with epilepsy. I wanted to go into the room and put Phoebe over my knee for not only lying to us once but twice but knew that wouldn't help the situation.

We returned to the room and Phoebe's mood had changed and she was frightened. "Are you two really mad now?" she said looking at Ana and me.

"Yes we are" Ana said. I was surprised by how quickly she responded and in such an aggressive manner. That had always been my role in this family.

"There are going to be some very strict rules for you now Missy that you are going to have followed without question. Do you understand?" I tried not to sound aggravated but I knew I was failing terribly. Phoebe nodded quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY ALL. I AM RE-EDITING THIS AND RELOADING IT. I CHANGED THE END. IT DIDNT SIT RIGHT WITH ME INT HE END. I HAVE BEEN UP FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS WORRYING ABOUT IT. ALL EDITED.. MAYBE I SHOULD TAKE A LITTLE BREAK FROM WRITING...**

Lies always have consequences

Phoebe's POV.

After 14 days in hospital I am finally being released to go home. Mom and Dad have spent days sitting with me and though I know I caused all these problems, I have enjoyed the quiet time alone with them. Grandma, Mom, Dad and Teddy are here in my room whilst we wait for the doctor to get all the medication and paper work. My parents are not as mad with me anymore but I suspect that they aren't going to let me out of their sight for while and to be honest I don't mind. I am a little scared now that I know what's wrong. The thing that I am concerned about is the knowledge that they will want to talk to me about the past fortnights event and my secrets.

Dr Hennessey enters, I think he is handsome. I remember when I was four and told my parents that I intended to marry daddy, but I think this man would do.

"Okay Miss Phoebe are you ready to go home?" He asks. I like being called Miss Phoebe, it's like I am grown up instead of being only 8.

"Yes and so is Claudia"

"Who is Claudia?" Asks the doctor

"My new doll"

"So there are a few things that we need to talk about" Dr Hennessey has gone all serious and my family has moved closer to me. Damn why are adults always like this? "Phoebe you need to take this medication twice a day, once in the morning and once at night. It will be most effective if you take it say 7am and 7pm. Now it's really important that you do this and never forget. Ok?"

"Ok. one pill twice a day". These instructions sounded easy and let's face it my parents will be putting timers around the house so I don't forget!

"Also there's more. You need to make sure you get enough sleep every night, so no late night dates with boys drinking alcohol just yet ok". I had to laugh at his comment but also had to comment that "My dad will like that" I responded to laugher around the room. My dad just frowned.

"Mr and Mrs Grey, she will need to receive a scan every 6 months for the next few years then if she remains seizure free then only once a year. You can all go home now, but Phoebe I don't want you to lie to your parents about passing out or seizures anymore. It's is very important that you always talk to them."

"I understand. Don't worry I will" I said with a sigh!

I got off the bed and walked away with my parents. When we reached the door of the hospital Grandma said goodbye. "Good bye Phoebe be good ok". "I promise love you Grandma".

Once we were home I found that Gail had organised my favourite dinner, Spaghetti with meat ball with ice cream for dessert. I went to my room and found a spot for my new doll at my tea set table. I was about to play when I noticed Teddy had entered.

"Do you want to play tea party?" I asked.

"Usually I would say no but since you've been sick I guess so. You know if you had real cakes I might even play with you more"

"But then it wouldn't be pretend". _Boys could be so silly. _"Thank you for keeping my secret, and not telling mom and Dad about the seizures."

"But I think that was a bad secret to keep. Because they did not know you were having seizures, you got sicker as you didn't get on medication earlier. Everyone was so worried and our parents cried so much especially mom. I can't keep any those types of secret again."

"One or two lumps of sugar in your tea?" I asked knowing that this conversation was mirroring one that I would likely have with my parents soon. After dinner, medication, shower and getting into my pyjamas, my parents called Teddy and me into the study. You knew that it was going to be serious if we were called into the study. It was the one room my parents were all that keen on us playing or hanging out in as they did allot of work there.

**Christians POV:**

Ana and I had been talking about how to proceed, and my father had suggested a family meeting. I had been (and still was) furious at Phoebe's confessions and her ability to keep secrets. Everyone entered the study and it was time to lay down the law. Phoebe and Teddy entered the room slowly followed by Ana.

"So kid's do you know why we wanted to talk to you?" I questioned patiently. Ana had made me promise that I would be as clam as possible, but damn it was hard. Phoebe and Teddy looked at each other but said nothing. Funny considering how my children have never been lost for words.

"No one?" I was going to fail on my promise to Ana as I was already starting to get angry. Ana noticing this took over.

"Phoebe, let's start with you. You knew you were getting sick at camp and having seizures but you didn't tell anyone. Why?" Ana was a master of words, where I would get frustrated and angry she would always maintain her composure.

"I just didn't want my chances of going to camp ruined and then you may stop Teddy from going". Phoebe was very forthright in her response.

"But don't you know that it. You just made a terrible mistake? One that has had many consequences. You should have told someone" Ana looked at our daughter and I wondered if she would able to keep her tears at bay.

"There is to be no more lying ever and Phoebe your mother and I are going to monitor you for while. You have shown that you cannot be trusted. Personally I think she should be home schooled for awhile instead of resuming school" I said angrily.

"No! You can't do that. Ava and I have always been in the same school and class; you can't take me out of school". Phoebe yelled. And man did she ever yell, one thing was for sure she had inherited my temper. Ana gave me a scolding look, I hadn't spoken to her about homeschooling but I had thought about it ever since she got diagnosed. I couldn't fathom the thought of her going to the bathroom at school and having a seizure and code blueing alone. Sure measures could be put into place at school and her school was brilliant, but my control-freakish nature wasn't even happy with that.

"Phoebe, your dad and I will talk about school later. It will be our decision not yours. Your decisions have not up to par lately!" Ana said taking a breath before continuing. "Now what do you think should be your punishment should be for not telling us the truth?"

I was actually a little taken back by Ana's comment, she had never been keen on punishments, and to be honest there hadn't been much need for them as our kids had usually been well behaved. Phoebe was getting upset now and through tears she said, "I don't want to get a spanking".

Ana and I looked at each other and knew that this little meeting was over. "Phoebe, you mom and I need to talk, you have to go to straight to bed and we will talk to you in the morning. Teddy you can go and watch TV or a movie if you like. You need to go to bed by 9:30." With those instructions our kids left the study and Ana turned to me irate.

"Homeschooling, you want to punish her for being sick?" Ana was furious.

"Not punish her, help and monitor her. Just make sure she is always cared for" I was already running my hands through my hair and our argument had just began.

"Her school will care for her. Gosh we pay enough for her school. I refuse to let her think that just because she has epilepsy that she has to be any different to anyone. She will not be homeschooled Christian!" I wanted to walk out of the room, but history showed me that walking out was never a good option.

"If she must, but **I AM** going put measures into place that will ensure her safety in case she has a seizure and is alone. She code blued last time! I am going to set up an interview with the principal and her teacher for this year." We found ourselves at a stalemate but with a compromise. "What about her punishment?" I asked. I hated punishing Phoebe, in many ways she had me wrapped around her little finger, she was my little angel of course.

"I don't think she should be spanked, she has gone through enough pain in hospital. We could ground her this weekend, she was supposed to go with Teddy, Ava, Mia and Grace to the circus that was in Seattle." suggested Ana.

"Yes, that would be fine. Do you want to tell her now or later? I think I would rather tell her now and then let her get over it" I said sitting back in my chair. I think for the first time ever I was exhausted. Ana came over and sat on my lap and kissed me gently. She always had a way of reenergising me.

"Come on let's get this over and done with", she said pulling me up. We went into Phoebe's room. She was in bed but not asleep. We dished out her punishment to many tears and crying. We decided not to comfort her as she needed to realise that she couldn't keep secrets anymore.

We walked out of her room to find Teddy outside waiting for us. "Mom and dad did Phoebe get a spanking?"

"No son, not at all. But she is not allowed to go to the circus now. You can still go though; your sister needs to learn not to keep important secrets." Ana said giving our son a hug, though I noticed a look of guilt on his face.

"Teddy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"If you are going to punish Phoebe for secrets, then you need to punish me. I knew she had had some seizures and I didn't tell you either" Truth be told, Teddy confession hit me harder than Phoebe's. If I was mad before then I was enraged now. "Teddy you are older than your sister and should have known better. Go to your room now, your grounded also.

Ana looked at me, but didn't say anything. She was unreadable.


	13. SORRY I CHANGED CHT 12 ENDING REREAD

**HEY ALL. IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER GO BACK AND RE-RE D THE END. **

**I CHANGED THE END. IT DIDNT SIT RIGHT WITH ME INT HE END. I HAVE BEEN UP FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS WORRYING ABOUT IT. ALL EDITED.. MAYBE I SHOULD TAKE A LITTLE BREAK FROM WRITING...**


	14. Chapter 14

**I really like writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy and leave feedback /reviews! **

**Weekend grounding, news and a special trip!**

Ana's POV:

The kids did not take warmly to the idea of not going on an outing with their favourite Aunt, Grandma and cousin and were mopping around the house all weekend. Regardless of their bad mood they needed to be punished and I was glad for some quiet time around the house. I was now 15 weeks and it was more than time to finally tell the kids, with them being at camp and then Phoebe getting sick we hadn't found the right moment. I was lying down on the couch when Chris came and sat next to me. I sat up and he gently started to massage my shoulders. "That feels really good" I said.

"Are you ready to tell the kids? Christian was like a kid on Christmas day.

"Yes, I'm already 15 weeks and if we don't then I am pretty sure they will ask questions when I come home with a baby." I giggled. Chris got off the couch to find the children, but not before he gave me the tender kiss ever.

A few minutes later the kids came into the lounge room still looking miserable. "We have a wonderful surprise for you both". It was just then when Teddy jumped up and said "Yes, you're going to let us go to the circus. I will go and ring Grandma."

"Wait a minute there! No, that is definitely not it!" I said trying to ensure they didn't notice the growing baby bump. Both kids then sighed.

"In January your mother and I, well your mother really is going to have a baby".

Teddy was the first to respond. "Yes I knew it! I knew it, I even told grandma on the phone, I thought something was up as Dad never gave you a glass of wine at dinner and I thought I saw your tummy getting bigger!"

"Very observant Teddy", Christian said with a smirk.

"I hope it's a boy. Please mom and dad give me a brother. I already have a sister!" We both laughed at the desperation in his voice. "We will see, we can find out in 5 weeks. I am having a full ultrasound then. Actually Teddy and Phoebe, you two can come and see the baby on the monitor if you like."

"Thanks Mom. Can I go on the internet I want to research what I should do as a big brother to a little boy?" We nodded and off he went in a flash. Phoebe was still sitting there motionless. "You ok angel?" Christian asked as he scooped her up on to his lap and she rested her head on his chest.

"Are you happy about the baby? You get to be a big sister now." I said trying to be positive.

"Are you having a baby because of my seizures?" She asked softly. Christian and I looked at each other shocked.

"Why would you say that?" I asked, concerned that she would even think it.

"Because the doctor said I am always going to have epilepsy and maybe now you won't love me as much and would like another girl". My poor fragile little girl, why didn't she just accept how much people loved her.

"Of course not, you are just being silly" Christian said looking into her eyes."We love you more than anything! We love Teddy and we will love this new baby too". I looked at her expression as Christian tried to reason with her but I don't think she was entirely convinced.

"I am with Teddy; I want it to be a boy too". She said adamantly.

"Why, wouldn't you like a sister to play with and dress up?" I asked, remembering how many times I would have loved a sister when I was younger.

"Nope! I want to be the only girl!" She was serious and I actually saw another one of Christian shades of grey in our little girl just then. "Can I go back to my bedroom now?"

"Okay but dinner will be ready at 6:00", said Christian.

The kids were now gone leaving us alone again. "Well at least one of our children is happy and the other one will only be happy if it's a boy and thinks we are replacing her. I hang my head down! D

"Ana, don't worry she will be fine and she will love the idea soon! She is just a bit emotional over everything. Give her time" Christian pleaded.

"Maybe we should let her go see Dr Flynn" I suggested.

"Send my eight year old daughter to a shrink?" Christian was shaking his head. "How about we take a different approach first? The kids have two more weeks of holidays before school, why don't I take Phoebe away for a few days just her and I and let her realise that we love her more than life. Teddy has sports day camp/training every day next week at his school to qualify for football this year so he wont want to go away anyway."

"I guess so. Actually it would be a great idea! Though I don't believe you thought it was a good idea that Teddy play football."

"He is a natural athlete Ana and football players always get the cute girls cheerleaders in high school" He said with a laugh.

"So then will you be happy when Phoebe becomes a cheerleader and wants to date all the football players?" I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Stop it Anastasia before my hand gets so twitchy I won't be able to stop it. I am going to ring and have a few meetings changed. Also I have made an appointment with the Principal of Phoebe's school for the Monday before school start at 9am."

**Early Monday Morning:**

**Christian POV:**

"Wake up Phoebe, It's time to get up and get dressed"

"What time is it daddy?"

"5:00am. Just get up. You don't need to get dressed. You can sleep on the way there and get dressed on the plane before we land." I watched to make sure she got out of bed and then went to the kitchen to pack some breakfast for the trip. I was surprised to find Teddy and Ana already there. "It's a little early for you both isn't it?"

"We thought we say good bye dad" Teddy said hugging Christian.

"Next time I will take you away, just you and I ok?"

"Ok dad, but it's not a problem that you are taking Phoebe away without me. I don't mind, I think she needs it." I couldn't believe how fast my son was growing up and how aware he was of everything happening around us and the world!

"I love you Teddy" I said as I hugged my son again.

"So Mr Grey, you haven't told me where you two are going yet" Ana said cheekily.

"Don't be too upset Mom, he hasn't told me either and I am the one going away with him" Phoebe said half awake, now dressed in her robe and slippers.

"That's because it's a surprise but trust me you are going to love it"

I kissed Ana goodbye and grabbed Phoebe's hand. "Come on angel Taylor is waiting for us downstairs". We drove to the hanger and got on the jet and sure enough Phoebe feel asleep as we took off, it was only 5:30am still and in two and a half hours we would be at our destination.

At 7am I woke Phoebe up, we would land in 30 minutes and she needed to take her medication. Happily she easily woke up and took her medication. It was becoming second nature to her now. "I am going to go and get changed Dad". "Okay, but come back as soon as you are done. You need to get buckled in as we are landing soon"

Phoebe came out in a beautiful sun dress; the red flowers on it made her shine more than she already did. "So are you going to tell me where we are going now?"

"Only if you have some breakfast" I passed her some chocolate chip pancakes which had always been her favourite.

"You are letting me have Chocolate chip pancakes? You never let me have them for breakfast!"

"I thought since we are on a daddy – daughter holiday then it should be ok!" She quickly ate and then even with some food in her mouth asked again, "So where are we going?"

"We are going to Los Angeles. I thought I would take you to Disneyland and to some of the other theme parks. Maybe we could even do some shopping today. I thought we could have a special dinner out" I said knowing she would be thrilled. Her face beamed and she jumped out of her chair and hugged me tightly. "I love you Daddy!" Daddy I so much more preferred that to Dad! "Love you too but you need to get back into your chair we are landing"

Phoebe turned toward Taylor and said, "Taylor you have to come on the rides with Dad and me. There is a ride called..." Phoebe didn't stop talking about Disney land even when we landed and drove to our hotel. I grabbed my blackberry and rang home; knowing Ana would want to know what was happening.

**Ana:** So where in the world are my husband and only daughter?

**Christian: **Guess

**Ana: **Well it's only been a few hours to you can't be in Europe or that far. I suspect you haven't taken our daughter to Vegas so... ummm ... I don't know.

**Christian: **We are in L.A. I am going to take her on a tour of the theme parks. I plan on taking her shopping today first. I will pick up a few things for Teddy also. She is rather excited!

**Ana**: I bet!

**Christian: **It's going to be hard to sleep without you next to me.

**Ana:** Same here, but I think this is for a good cause.

**Christian: **Love you. I am going to change my clothes and then take our daughter out.

**Ana:** Love you too

**Christian:** you hang up first.

Ana: no, you first.

**Christian:** you still don't do as you're told you know that.

**Ana:** yes and that's part of the reason why you love me.

We both agreed to hang up together. I told Taylor to keep an eye on Phoebe as I showered and got into some fresh clothing.

"Okay Miss Phoebe, are you ready to go out and do some shopping." I asked my little girl.

"Yes, I am Mr Grey". She giggled as she replied just like her mom did. Before flying out I had my assistant research boutiques that specialised in children's clothing and set up some appointments so we could get some specialised assistance. I was yet to master choosing the right outfit to for girls yet.

We arrived at our first stop and was greeted by the owner. "We are looking for a special dress for a daddy and daughter dinner we are going to tonight and some other clothes. Also if you have any clothes that would be suitable for a 10 year old boy I would like to see that too. They ushered Phoebe into a dressing room and took in a series of clothes. She came out each time with a different dress and outfit.

"What about this pink dress Dad? It's my favourite" She looked gorgeous. The dress had a silky bodice and flared out a little on the bottom.

"Perfect you can wear it tonight to dinner". We left with several of dresses and outfits and some clothes for Teddy that I let Phoebe pick out. We returned to the hotel and had lunch. I noticed Phoebe yawning and looking rather tired. "Why don't we go upstairs and you get a nap." After Phoebe was asleep, I turned on my laptop and decided to do some work.

It was time to go to dinner, I had arranged for someone from the salon at the hotel to come to our room and do Phoebe's hair, as per Ana's request. We thought it would make her feel special. I was sitting outside with Taylor impatiently as she finally walked out of her room and there she was. She had her hair curled and freely floating down and was wearing silver dancing shoes with a little heel on them. Her new pink dress complemented her skin tone perfectly. I was glad they didn't put any make up on her.

"You look gorgeous Phoebe are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes Daddy and I like you suit"

"Your mother chose this one for this special occasion"

We arrived at the restaurant and were seated. "What would you like to eat and drink Phoebe?"

"Could I have a Shirley Temple. I know it got allot of sugar..."

I had to stop her, "It's ok Phoebe you can have anything you want. Can I have a glass of the Barossa Valley Shiraz and a Shirley temple for the lady please" I said to our waiter and ordered our dinners.

"Are you ready for school?" I asked wanting to start conversation.

"Yes, but I was a little scared that you wouldn't let me go back and would want to home school me now"

"I did consider it but your mom was against it. Things might be a tiny little bit different such as maybe Ava has to go to the bathroom with you just in case but you won't notice anything really. I am meting the principal and your teacher to let them know of your condition and to ensure you will be ok"

"Uncle Elliot told me you would do that" She said with a giggle.

"Did he just? What else does Uncle Elliot tell you?

"Just little stuff"

Our main meals came out and we ate and chatted a little.

"Dad" She said with her voice so softly. "Will you and mom still love me if the baby is a girl?"

"Of course we will", I made sure I was clear and firm in my voice. "It doesn't matter if you have epilepsy or even if you had two heads! We love you. We tell you every day why don't you believe us!"

"I do believe you, it's just its hard with you being Christian Grey CEO and Mom with her business and Teddy being so perfect all the time. Maybe sometimes I feel like that I can't compete."

That was it, why she was always so insecure about everyone loving her; she didn't feel like to she stood up to us all.

"Oh Phoebe you are amazing. Didn't you just a few weeks ago get up and sing in front of over one hundred people? Your mom, Teddy and I didn't ever do that. Didn't you last year get a perfect report card and boost your maths grade up to an A? I didn't do anything like that until I was in high school and I even got expelled from a couple of schools"

She was shocked. "You got expelled? Does Mom know? Oh gosh, Grandma and Grandpa must have wanted to kill you!"

"Yes I got expelled, yes your mom knows and yes my parents were mad. I just want you to realise that you are so amazing and wonderful and a much better person than I ever was at your age."

She was smiling. "There is one thing I would like to do?"

"What is that?"

"If the baby end up being a girl, can I help name her?"

I smiled and nodded so glad to see Phoebe beaming and glowing for the first time in weeks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Father and daughter time:**

Christians POV:

I was lying in bed and reading emails. Being the CEO of my own private company meant that I was able to dictate many of my office hours, thus allowing me to take my 8 year old daughter away for a few days with little notice, however work followed me and needed my attention even when I was miles and miles from Seattle. I looked beside me and there was Phoebe fast asleep and looking angelic. Ana and I had made a point to not allow the children to sleep with us from a young age but tonight I had made an exception. I had taken Phoebe to Disney land today and after hours and hours of running around, going on rides, visiting the castle and the princesses, she was exhausted. I was constantly surprised by how much energy she had.

After returning to the hotel we ordered dinner and ate on the couch while she watched TV and I read some reports emailed to me. Afterwards I told Phoebe to shower and get changed as I wanted her to go straight to sleep. She was still a little fragile and I wanted to ensure she got to bed soon as not to be too overtired and risk further health issues. If she got overtired and didn't sleep it increased her chances of having another seizure again and that was one risk I wasn't willing to gamble on.

After an hour of her being asleep I had been in my room, still going through work matters but happy that all our projects were going so well. I looked out of the corner of my eye and there she was and was looking terribly pale.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I am finding it hard to sleep. I am tired but can't sleep; can I stay here with you for a little bit?"

"Yes. I think you are just overtired."I said. She came over and lay down on the opposite side of the bed and fell asleep straight away. After ensuring she was ok I continued to check my emails. I then found on from Ana that was sent earlier today.

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Football and Disney

To: Christian Grey

All is good at home. Ted is thrilled with football, I not so with the several large bruises he has gained, but coach says he is doing well.

How is Phoebe? Has she been well and taking her medication?

Missing you greatly and it is very lonely without.

Anastasia Grey

CEO of Grey Publishing

I considered emailing her back but I longed to hear her voice. I picked up my blackberry and moved towards the chair in the room so I wouldn't disturb Phoebe but still allow me to monitor her.

Ana: Hi, thought you would be asleep after all day at Disney

Christian: No just completing some work. Did I wake you though?

Ana: No, it's actually been a bit hard to sleep with out, though I have gotten a lot of work done.

Christian: so now I am the distraction. I use to think that of you.

Ana: Did Phoebe have a good time today?

Christian: Outstanding. Though I guess I should now tell you that in my bed is a very young, very beautiful girl with long brown hair and angelic grey eyes.

Ana: That had better be Phoebe.

Christian: Yes, she was overtired and was struggling to sleep. Actually I am glad she is close to me tonight she was looking rather pale and I want to make sure she is ok. In fact maybe I should call the hotel doctor to come and see her.

I thought I would be able to manage me fear over Phoebe's diagnosis but now I wasn't so sure.

Ana: Don't wake her; sleep is really important for her.

Christian: I won't. If I wanted to wake her then I would have put her in her own bed but I don't have the heart to do so.

Ana: See you do have a heart.

_A long time ago I told Ana I didn't have a heart._

Christian: Of course I do you put it there. I really wish you were here, not only as a diversion but I also promised to take Phoebe to American girl tomorrow.

_I heard Ana laugh at my promise. I found it a rather hard store to take Phoebe to but luckily the store here had recently employed personal shopper and one was going to meet us._

Christian: We will be home tomorrow night. We are scheduled to leave after dinner. We should be home about 10 to 11. Wait up for me?

Ana: Of course. See you then.

Christian: Bye, love you.

Ana: Love you too.

I refocused on work and a couple of hours later at I got into bed and checked Phoebe. She was sleeping and had a bit of colour in her cheeks. I kissed her forehead and went to sleep. In the morning I heard a loud noise, startled I woke up to find Phoebe jumping up and down on the bed to wake to me up.

"Wake up Dad its. You promised to take me to American Girl today. I really want to get a doll that looks like me and get her a dress and me one that it exactly the same and then maybe we could find a doll piano and she can play it like I do."

Regardless of the unpleasant way I was woken up I was overjoyed at Phoebe's excitement. I got up and so found Phoebe wrapping her arms around me.

"First we need to eat breakfast, you need to take your medication, I need to shower and then both of us have to get dress. I have booked us an appointment for 10:00am at the store so we have some bit of time. I guess I am going to need my credit card today aren't I?" I said laughing to Phoebe.

"I think that could be a good idea, if that's ok" She said. The seriousness in her grey eyes matched mine. At 9:30 we were ready to go and Phoebe was excited. She recently gotten into American girl and we were supposed to go to the Seattle store with Ava after they got back from camp but of course those plans got sidelined. Ava had still gone, but Phoebe thought her doll would be extra special as it came from Los Angeles plus it was one for their super stores here. We were met at the store by a long blonde haired assistant called Mary.

"So Phoebe, what are you interested in?" She asked Phoebe.

"I want a doll with long brown hair and grey eyes like me"

"Excellent choice! Let's go and look at our options" Mary said and led her to a room filled with Dolls. As Phoebe was looking she turned to me and whispered "Mr Grey is there any limits or anything you don't want her looking at?"

"No limits. Anything she wants it fine". To be honest I found it hard to say 'No' to Phoebe, especially when it was something harmless. Mary rejoined Phoebe as I watched them discuss dolls and clothes and so on. After an hour, and yes it took an hour, Phoebe presented me with a long brown haired doll with grey eyes wear a pink top, grey skirt and pink hat.

"The outfit that the doll is wearing is also available in your daughter size". Mary told us. Phoebe was beaming at the thought and I nodded to the assistant. "She is a size 8" I informed her.

Phoebe and Mary continued their shopping experience and after awhile Phoebe came back with several accessories and the piano she had mentioned earlier that morning. "Dad, what about these?"

"They are fantastic" I responded; now we have a lunch booking here for 12 so we better hurry. I passed my credit card to Mary and paid for the items. Phoebe took her new mini-Phoebe doll with her to lunch and I surprised to find that the doll even had a special place at the table

"Dad after lunch, we can do my doll to the Doll care centre" Phoebe said

"What's the doll care centre?" I didn't get it, we had just bought the doll it was spotless.

"It's a place where I can learn to do my dolls hair and we can even get the dolls ears pierced. Dad I know we can get my dolls ears pierced and then I can go and get mine down"

No chance was the first thing to come to my mind. I looked at her Phoebe and she was almost falling off her seat with excitement. "I am sorry Phoebe but it's a no to getting your ears pierced. That's a decision your mother and I need to talk about and she is not here at the moment". Ok I squirmed my way out of that one.

"But my doll can get hers done cant she?"

"Yes that should be ok as long as you eat all your lunch" I said, but this was getting to be way too much for me. Phoebe ate every last scrap on her plate, possibly for the first time ever. I watched her at the Doll salon as she was guided on doing her dolls hair, and skin care which resulted in several extra items being purchased such as a styling kit and doll brush.

"Dad I need to get a photo doll with my Doll" Phoebe said next as she let go of my hand. Truth be told my head was spinning. I had made a point to be very active in my children's lives but even I couldn't keep us in this store. Noting my distress Mary rejoined us.

"Do you need some help Mr Grey?" she asked smiling

"Yes, my daughter seems to be overexcited in your store. We have been here 4 hours and she is still not slowing down. I believe she wants to see the just like me area and the historical area".

"I can take over." she said

"Thank you and anything she wants is fine" I said whilst I followed them. Another two hours later Phoebe and I walked out of the store with matching clothes, Pyjamas, a new doll and accessories. Yes my credit card was definitely needed today. We got into the car with an over stimulated eight years old and me feeling a little overwhelmed at the store.

"Maybe I should start opening up doll stores" I joked.

"Do you think that if mom has a girl, I could bring her here to this store when she is older?"

"Definitely" I responded, excited that she was starting to look forward to the baby.

The rest of the day went quickly and before we knew it we were on the jet and back home, carrying a bit more luggage than we left. It was 11pm and Ana was still awake in the lounge room. Upon seeing her mom Phoebe ran towards her and held her tightly.

"Welcome home Phoebe, I missed you. Did you have a good time?" Ana asked smiling to have her home.

"NO! I had a fantastic time. Mom you should have seen Dad at the American Girls shop he was so funny"

"But the bill at the end of it wasn't funny at all" I said leaning over to kiss Ana. "You need to go to bed now it's very late." Phoebe grabbed her American doll and new pyjamas and left Ana and I on the bed alone.

"Hhhmmm... it's so good to touch you again" Ana said she place her hands on my neck running them down my back. Her touch still thrilled me even now.

"I have plans for you tonight Anastasia" I said as I began to kiss her wildly.

"Excuse me?" Said Phoebe looking at us. She was wearing the silky pink pyjamas she bought at the American girls store and had dressed her doll in the matching pyjamas. "Mom this is Isabelle" Phoebe said introducing her doll.

"Hello Isabelle" Ana responded. "Do you want us to come and tuck you into bed?"

"Yes" she said running off to her room. We followed her and she jumped into her bed. We tucked her tightly in and kissed her. As we were exiting the door she spoke softly.

"Mom, Dad?" We turned to a face her. "Yes Phoebe"

"I love you and Teddy. I also love the new baby" she said and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

I watched as a tear ran down Ana's eye. We went into our room and hungrily I removed Ana's satin nightgown and we closed the door.

**So it was another sweet father and daughter chapter. I only wished I had had these moments with my dad especially as he is now very very sick.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't updated for awhile.. doing two stories at once is hard but I am love writing about Christian and Ana with younger kids. I hope you like this chapter focusing on the boys a bit more. Let me know what you think! **

* * *

**Being 10 had is hard!**

**Christians POV**

The next four weeks went quickly and quietly. Both Ted and Phoebe happily resumed school. Ana and I had met with Phoebe's teacher and Principal and informed them of her condition and all was going smoothly there. Teddy had been offered a place on the school's football team which I actually quite enjoyed thought Ana didn't so much. We both found it a little humorous as it was usually me who was discontented over our children's activities and Ana was the one approving them. There was a buzz around the house today as we were going to finally find out the gender of the baby. We had an appointment at 1:30pm today with Dr Greene. I walked out of the study to find everyone already at eating breakfast.

"Dad, can't Phoebe and I just go with you to the office this morning rather than going to school? It would be much easier" asked Teddy. He looked uncharacteristically tense this morning

"It would be easier except I have to a meeting at 9am that will run until 11 so you will be better off at school. Your mom and I will pick you both up at midday. We will take you both for lunch then we can all go to the doctor" I replied.

"It's not like you to want to miss school Teddy. Anything going on?"

Ted just shrugged his shoulders. "It because this morning all the boys have to ask one of the girls in the class to go with them to their dance later this month" Phoebe said and laughed. Teddy cringed! He was still a little shy amongst girls and to be honest my history (prior to Ana) with girls hadn't given me much useful experience that I could share with my son.

"I think it's barbaric!" replied Ted.

"Which girl are you going to ask? Ana asked but teddy wasn't forthcoming and just shrugged.

I looked over at Phoebe. "So Phoebe which girl do you think Teddy will ask or should ask?" I thought this would be the quickest way to get him to offer some suggestions. Phoebe had always been willing to give her 10 cents worth

"There is one girl I would like to ask, her name is Emma Chapman" he said with a little smile on his face. "But dad how do I ask her, maths and science is easy girls are just impossible?"

"Have you finished your breakfast" I asked ted.

"Yes".

"The let go to the study and I will talk you through it". I never thought I would be giving my son at the age of ten a run down on how to ask a girl out to a dance, but here I went. I moved a chair in front of him and sat down.

"Teddy all you need to do is go up to her and ask her. Just say, Emma would you go to the year ofur dance with me?"

"What if she says no or what if she says yes. Then what do I do?" I had to stifle a laugh, I had never seen my son stressed but this simple dance had his frazzled.

"If she says no, then you just say that fine and ask another girl. If she says yes then say that's great."

"Ok. Part of the school rules is that you and mom have to take me the school that night where the girl will meet the boy with her parents."

"Sounds fine! What day is it" I asked grabbing my calendar. Ana and I had terribly busy schedules but we had promised that we would cancel anything or work around other events to be active in both kids lives. I looked at Teddy who was still not calmer over the situation.

"Dad I honestly don't think I can talk to girls. How did you talk to girl at my age?"

"My school didn't do these dances and I don't know if I really did. But it will get easier as you get older. Think of this as practice" I honestly replied.

"Maybe I should go to the school you did Dad. I think transferring schools would be easier than a dance" I couldn't help it but laugh as I put my arms around my son.

"Have some more confidence in yourself, your smart, very handsome and playing football." I tried to be as uplifting as I could but I knew I was failing "Come on, let's go I have to get to work and you have a girl to ask out."

Sawyer took both kids to school today due to our tight schedules due to the doctor's appointment.

**Teddy's POV:**

I had tried to get out of today and I thought with mom's appointment I might just. Phoebe and I got out of the car and entered the school building. I dropped Phoebe off at her class as I did every day. It wasn't that I had to but I liked doing it. She may be eight and silly but she was my sister. Plus I felt that I had let her down recently when I failed to really help her when she was ill. I said good bye to her and walked to my class. My heart was beating as I looked at my watch. It was 8:20 and we were given till recess to ask a girl out. I was hoping Mr Flemming would be sick for the day but alas he was here.

I entered my classroom and took out my homework. I then saw my friend James and he was smiling.

"Hey, gosh it took me ages to finish the maths homework last night." I said.

"Yeah it did take awhile, but surely you would have done it quicker than me. But more importantly I just asked Susan to go with me to the dance and she said yes. Have you asked anyone yet?" Great even my best friend was preoccupied with this dance.

"Not yet, though I want to ask Emma" I said a little embarrassed.

"Well hurry up Ted, she is just outside why don't you go now before someone beats you to it!" He said almost pushing me outside. I walked out of the classroom and there she was. Her hair was blonde and long. Her eyes were blue and she was magnificent. She had three friends around her, who all left as I approached her. They all giggled as the moved away. Phoebe giggled and even my mom still did sometimes at my dad when they thought no one could hear them, I didn't get it but I think I may have liked hearing it when it came from Emma. Girls were very strange to me.

"Hi Ted. That's was a really good game last week" she said

"Yeah thanks. I was really happy you were there."

"My sister is a cheerleader so we always go to watch. I get to try out for cheer leading next year. I don't know why your allowed to join the novice football team in year 4 at this school but they don't have a simple cheer leading team for our year" She said

"Yeah it's kind of dumb hey!" I looked around starting to feel uncomfortable. "So are you going to go to the dance this month?"

"I have to its compulsory" she said. Oh boy of course it was I knew it, what a dumb question to ask,

"Sorry, yes I know that. I was wondering if you would like to go with me." I asked probably a little too fast.

"Yes, that would be nice" she replied and smiled at me. I wanted to jump up and down.

"Cool. I will see you there then and in class and yeah..." I know I sounded dumb but the most perfect girl in my class, in the whole school in fact had agreed to go to my first dance. I considered sms-ing my dad but cell phones were strictly forbidden at school and my father was even stringent about school following rules to the letter.

Midday came quickly and soon I found my dad outside my classroom wanting for me. I am not sure if it was because people found my dad handsome or if it was because of whom my father was but people acted a little funny around him, it's hard to explain. It's like they paid him too much attention. I packed up my stuff and walked out. We collected Phoebe and got into the car. Mom was already there and on her cell phone, thought she disconnected once we were all in the car.

"Did you both have a good morning?" She asked.

"Yes" both Phoebe and I replied. We went to a little cafe next to the doctor's surgery and sat down for lunch. Both my parents looked at me and then Phoebe giggled again.

"Mom and Dad I really think Phoebe needs a doctor more today. I think having seizures has made her giggling issue worse" I said knowing it probably wasn't the right thing to say but I couldn't handle all the eyes on me.

"Stop that or you will be in major strife when you get home" Dad said seriously and sternly. I knew I was wrong in saying that. They were still panicky over that issue.

"Sorry" I said. As both our parents looked down at their menu's Phoebe stuck her tongue out knowing she had won and knowing that our parents wouldn't see. She often ended up on top of every little situation or argument.

After ordering my mom looked at me and asked, "So did you talk to Emma this morning?"

"Yes" I replied monotone.

"What did she say?" asked dad. They were fishing for information.

"She thinks our school is dumb that they won't let girls in year 4 do cheer leading but allow us boys to do novice football" I said. Yes I know it wasn't the information they were asking but my parents often answered a question by going around the subject also. Maybe they will see how annoying it is/

"What about the dance? Did you ask her? Mom asked now. It felt like watching a tennis match. Mom, dad, mom, dad.

"Yes and she said yes. But I still feel silly about it all." I grabbed a note out of my pocket that our teacher gave us today. "Here Mr Flemming gave this to us today it outlines all the details. My parents read and study the information

* * *

**MEMO TO PARENTS**

Year Four Formal Dance

Date: Friday the 15th of October

Location: School Hall

Time: 6pm to 9pm

All students in Year Four are required to attend the annual formal. All students by 9am today were to find a date in which they will accompany for the evening. Drinks and light snacks will be available.

All boys are required to wear a suit and tie and dress shoes, as this is a formal event on the school calendar. Girls are to wear a dress and dress shoes. No high heels will be allowed, though a low heel is acceptable.

This dance will be heavily supervised with no student allowed to leave the even early. Parents are to pick up their children promptly at 9am or organise another trusted person or family member to collect them. You must drop off your child promptly at 6am. Boys are to go over and walk their female dates inside.

A photographer will be available to take photos before the even with your child should you wish.

If you have any further questions please contact your child's teacher or principal.

* * *

"I think we should get you a new suit" said mom. Oh great first this dance, then I have to ask a girl and now my mom wants to take me shopping for dresses. Could things get any worse!

"I have a suit at home" I said.

"But you have shot up a bit over the summer and it will be too small. I am with your mom, plus you will need one for Christmas. Your grandmother is having a charity function this year for the children's hospital and wants you both to come. I will take you if you want" Dad said.

We finished lunch and went to Dr Greene office. Phoebe and I sat down and our parents went into the room. Taylor sat next to us. We were to wait for them us to be called into the room. About 30 minutes later we were called in and mom was lying down and her stomach was exposed. We could see a fuzzy image in the screen.

"Children there is your new sibling" Dad said as he pointed out the different body parts.

"Is it a boy or a girl? That's what I want to know" said Phoebe abruptly and crossing her hands. The doctor moved the wand like thing she was holding and pointed out a few more parts.

"There you go it's a girl" the doctor said pleased with herself. Phoebe was ecstatic and my parents looked pleased with themselves.

"You OK Ted?" asked mom.

"Yeah, it's just I don't know if I have enough hours in my day to handle two giggling sisters, but it is nice" I said.

Dad came over to me and put his arms around my shoulders. For a ten year old today had been a rather long and hard day!


	17. Chapter 17

_I enjoyed doing a day from the perspective of Teddy so I thought I would do one for Christian's perspective as a dad, CEO and husband and how I would presume he would manage his very different roles._

* * *

**Juggling Act**

Christian's POV

It 6:30am and I have been watching Ana sleep for about 30 minutes. I have been rubbing her stomach softly enough not to wake her but enough to the feel slight movements of our baby. I am rather looking forward to having another girl in my life. I wonder if Ana will agree to take a longer maternity leave this time from Grey's publishing, either way I am going to hire some more help for around the house so Gail can spend some more of her time helping with the baby and kids. This is what we did before Teddy and Phoebe started school.

Ana starts to wake up but still looks tired, the pregnancy is taking its toll a little. "What time is it?"

"6:30am, don't rush out of bed, I am going to have a shower and will get the kids up" I quietly tell her. I jump up shower and I dress, I choose a tie and jacket but leave those in the room. It's almost 7am, I go and wake up Phoebe first so she can take her medication. I enter her room and smile. When the kids went from a cot to a single bed, Ana and I spent alot of time deciding how their rooms would look. Phoebe had also been our angel and princess so I actually had a mural done up of castle with a princess and a village. Her bed was a white poster bed with pink curtains at the top, and in the bed were my real life princess and angel fast asleep. I leant over and kissed her forehead.

"Wake up Phoebe, it's time to get up". I helped her out of her bed and she put her arms around me for a cuddle. "Do you need some help with your medication" I asked her?

"No I can do it Daddy". I watched her enter her bathroom and do it perfectly. It had been a real relief that everything was going smoothly there and she was a good organizer. I was on my way out of her room to wake up Teddy when she called out, "Can you come back and do my hair dad?"

"OK, just let me wake up Teddy". I went into Teddy's room, to find him up already but I almost tripped over his football. "Hey Teddy you need to put your football away I almost tripped over."

"Sorry Dad, I have been up for a little while practicing for our next game"

"In your bedroom?" I asked wondering what he would brake first.

"Yeah, well not kicking but visualizing me kicking a home run. I got this book out from the library and they said that top players visualise themselves playing and then when they are on the field they do better" Teddy was growing up way too fast lately!

"Maybe I should do that for my meeting today over my shipping yards in China."

"Is it going to be a bad meeting?" He asked looking a little concerned.

"A little I am trying to set up some more shipping yards this time in China so I can increase production of all those solar powered machines that we have been producing." The company had done extremely well in the production of solar power and I was keen to expand this.

"Dad that's nothing me and every other guy in our class are barely getting through the day without our girl dates for the dance wanting to sit with us for lunch" Teddy said shyly

"Ten year old girls hey.. I guess then my dad is going to be alot easier than yours" I sad seriously.

"Tell me about it dad! I need to brush my teeth and hair and get ready" He said as he turned around and went back into his bathroom.

I re-entered Phoebe's room who was brushing her teeth. I grabbed her hair brush and put two piggy tails in her hair. I loved her with piggy tails, as it reminded me when Ana once wore her hair early on in our relationship, plus it was the only hair style I could do without her running to Mom to redo it.

"Phoebe, you need to get into your uniform. Do you have a pair of knee socks?"

"Yep, Mrs Jones put them on my dresser yesterday."

"OK." I said as I smiled at my sweet girl.

I walked downstairs where Ana was already there eating and drinking hot tea. She looked alot brigher. Mrs Jones handed me a hot omelette and a coffee.

"Does Phoebe need help with her hair? Are the kids alright? Should I go and help them?" She started to worry.

"No sit and eat. They are fine and both up, getting dressed and I did Phoebe hair." I said.

"Thank you Mr Grey" she giggled. I learnt over and kissed her. "It was my pleasure".

The kids came downstairs soon after. Teddy was dressed in his uniform but with his tie in his hand. He swore never to eat cereal wearing a tie again after he dipped it in his milk. Phoebe came with no shoes.

"I can't find my school shoes" She said grabbing her cereal and fruit

"You can never find your shoes" Teddy replied rolling his eyes.

"I honestly think someone moves them every night!" She said animatedly.

"Or maybe the problem is you come home each day and thrown your uniform off and your shoes and don't put them where they belong. I put them in the shoe rack in your wardrobe last night when I found one outside your bedroom and one in your bathroom." Ana said

"Maybe my shoes grow legs and walk around on their own" Phoebe said causing her and Teddy to explode into fits of laughter.

After breakfast, Teddy put on his tie, Phoebe put her shoes on and I grabbed my tie and jacket. Mrs Jones put their lunches in their bags. "Hurry kids I don't want you late for school and I don't want to be late for my meeting."

"Christian, I will take the kids to school, you got them up and ready all by yourself" Ana said.

"But my meeting doesn't start until 9:30 and you have a meeting at 9. If you take the kids you will have to rush into work and I would rather you and blip no3 were kept safe." Regardless of all the years we had been together I still did everything to keep everyone safe, though Ana was still terrible at following my orders. I kissed Ana goodbye and left with the kids. Taylor was downstairs and we got into the Audi SUV.

We arrived at the school quickly and I got out to walk the kids in. "Dad we are 10 and 8 now, you don't need to walk us in, we can do it ourselves and we do whenever Sawyer drops us off." said Teddy.

"You don't want me to walk you both to class?" I asked. Ted shook his head. "Phoebe, what about you?"

"Teddy walks me to class every day, Dad" said Phoebe.

I knelled down so I was the same length as Phoebe, "I can walk you Phoebe I have got more than enough time to make it to work"

Phoebe looked confused and out both her hands on my shoulders. "Daddy would it make you feel better and happy if I want you to walk me to class?" It then hit me that yes I wanted to walk them to class and be a dotting dad.

"Yes it would princess" I said softly.

"Ok dad, take my hand" she said. Ted immediately walked away as we entered the door of their school. We went down a colourful corridor and got to her class where her teacher, Mrs Langley was outside.

"Good morning Mr Grey, it's nice to see you again", said Mrs Langley.

"Thank you, it's nice to see you too. Phoebe loves your class and thank you for meeting me earlier this year."

"It's not a problem; Phoebe is a lovely and hardworking child. How are you today Phoebe?" She said

"Good. I let dad walk me to my class so he wouldn't be sad today" Phoebe innocently stated.

"Yes, but I better go to work now, bye Phoebe have a wonderful day. Sawyer is going to pick you up and take you home. I will be home by 5:30" I said as I hugged her and watched her enter her class room where several of her friends were.

As I walked out of the school I was surprised by how much my kids were growing up and glad that I would be able to experience the joys all over again with a new child. I got back into the car and starting reviewing some paper work. It was 9am when I finally got into my office with my cup of coffee and sat down to discuss matters with Ros.

"They will be here soon. I really think we need to locate the shipping yards where it going to be most cost beneficial and that would be further north" Ros suggested

"But the Chinese may cause us to jump through too many hoops and red tape it would be nightmare. I want to push to use the existing yards in the South East and just upgrade them. The resources are there already, it may cost us more in the short term but will be cheaper in the long-term." Ros nodded

Some good news is that the merger of the two mining companies we did last year has now posted multi-billion dollar profits due to Australia's mining boom which means that Grey Enterprise is now worth an extra 2 billion dollars as of last night", Ros reported happily.

"Excellent, though I would be happier once this deal has gone through to be honest. It's been a pet project of mine for some time" I responded. Andrea knocked on the door. "Mr Grey your meeting is here. "Thank you Andrea." Ros and I got up. I did the buttons of my jacket up and greeted them.

After two hours we were still discussing and sometimes arguing the location of where we could build the shipping yards. It was another hour when we finally came to agreement that we could utilise that the existing yards and but we would upgrade them at our cost and we would manage it ourselves. We signed the paper work and had the go ahead. After they left the meeting I noticed it was already 1:30pm already and I was famished.

"Andrea, could you get me some lunch? I would love a French sub with anything". I went to my desk with Ros following me. "Gosh I am glad that one is done" I said

"Except it means you going to China now soon" She said.

"Yeah I know and I think its best I go as soon as possible." I opened up my calendar and examined it. "My son has a dance on the 15th and a football game on the 16th so I will have to leave Sunday to get back on Friday morning."

"Yes that will be more than enough time to get it rolling. Do you want me to put a team together that can go with you and stay back and for another week? This way we have our eyes on the ground"

"Most definitely! I want Andrew Powell put on this one. I really think his got the goods to get this one moving after I leave China. I have to email email Ana." I started to wonder then about if Ana and making sure she isn't stressed out over getting the kids organised whilst managing a pregnancy, while I am away. May I could see about her mom coming over or even my parents to help her with the kids I thought

"How is her pregnancy going?" Ros asked.

"Amazing, everything Ana does it amazing" I answered proudly as Andrea bough me my lunch. With Ros gone I started an email to Ana

* * *

To: Anastasia Grey

From : Christian Grey

Subject: Any recommendations on good Chinese food?

Hey

The meeting was a nightmare but everything is signed and sealed, however I am going to have to go to China now. I need to leave on Sunday but will be back Friday morning for Teddy's dance on that evening. Should I send the jet to pick up your mom so you can get some extra help while I am gone?

Very glad we are having another child; Teddy and Phoebe are growing up too quick. They didn't want me to even walk them to school. Phoebe only relented because she didn't want me to be sad.

Christian Grey

Redundant father and CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings.

* * *

I sat down, ate my sub and waited for Ana's reply

* * *

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Peking duck sounds good & Suit shopping

Hi,

I am now craving Peking duck. This child won't let me stop eating; I think it is another clone of you!

Mom is on holiday in Europe with Husband no 6 so she cant come over. I am sure I can cope. I have Gail and Sawyer. Plus the kids can more than do things for themselves don't worry about them so much.

Yes the kids are growing up soon. Just wait till Phoebe is dating.

Anastasia Grey

Now a very very hungry CEO of Grey's Publishing

* * *

I picked up my phone and rang Andrea, "Hi Andrea do you were I can get some Peking duck and sent over to my wife?"

* * *

To: Anastasia Grey

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Phoebe dating.. Maybe when she is 30

It's not the kids that I am worried about while I am gone it's my rather pregnant wife. I am going to get my mom to come and help with the kids. I do not want you doing anymore than the minimum. I wish you would ease up on work!

Christian Grey

Still overprotective and CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings.

* * *

I didn't receive a reply. I busied myself with contracts and phone calls ensuring that everything would be set up for when I arrived in China. I would have loved to take the kids but I would be way too busy to care for them properly plus I hated the idea of them missing school. An hour later I received a reply email.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: no longer hungry

You are unstoppable you know. I guess I should know that too by now. The Peking duck was fantastic and your daughter appreciated it too.

Will talk to you about extra help when we are home tonihgt, and I am not going to have this old discussion about work with you again. Now don't even think about getting out your twitchy palm... we have been down this road before.

Anastasia Grey

CEO of Grey's Publishing

* * *

To: Anastasia Grey

From: Christian Grey

Subject: but

My twitchy palm gets excited at the mere thought of you

Christian Grey

Getting excited CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

From : Anastasia Grey

Subject: me too

My backside gets excited too, but I need to go to a book release meeting. See you tonight.

Anastasia Grey

CEO of Grey's Publishing

* * *

At 5pm I packed up and left with Taylor. When I got home the kids were out of their uniforms, and I found one of Phoebe's shoes by the TV and the other, well was on one of the steps on the stair case. I just laughed and placed them in her wardrobe. I got changed and went downstairs to have Phoebe smile and give me the warmest hug. She had been sitting next to Ana doing her homework

"Did you two have a good day?" I asked.

"Yeah, we got to make clay animals and monsters in Art class." I put her down and kissed Ana. "This baby won't stop kicking and making me hungry. Gail said dinner would be ready in an thirty minutes" I went outside to see Teddy who was kicking his football outside. I decided to join him.

We had dinner and then the kids went upstairs to have showers. We had a strict 8:00 bed time for the kids. Ana went in to listen to Phoebe read and I went in to listen to Teddy. All lights were off at 8 and I found Ana lying in bed soon after.

"I am exhausted" She said.

"I know this is why I am going to insist my mother come and help you next week while I am gone. It will make me feel better knowing you have an extra set of hands." I wasn't going to take no for an answer and put my fingers on her mouth so she wouldn't be able to protest.

"Is your palm still twitchy Mr Grey?" she asked

"It is always twitchy Anastasia you should know that by now" I started to kiss her and knew that this would be the perfect end to a long and very full day.

* * *

**Please review.. is this getting too sweet and icky!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Family **

**Christian POV:**

_Damn it, 6000 miles for almost 6 days. If getting this project off the ground hasn't proven to be hard enough now I have to do it on the other side of the planet and worry about everyone at home! _

I finish filing all my paper work and documents into my briefcase whilst Gail packs a suitable amount of clothes from the list I gave her. As I walk out of my office I see Ana on the couch reading and rubbing her stomach. Its only 18 weeks now till the baby comes. My Dad and Ted are outside trying to tackling a build-it-yourself remote control plane that my they thought would be a good grandfather and grandson bonding experience whilst my mom is getting herself organised. I looked at my watch and its 11:00am, Taylor and I would need to leave within the hour. "In a hurry are you Mr Grey?" I turn around and there is Ana closing the bedroom door behind her.

"Sadly Yes" I say kissing her. "I am going to worry constantly about you and the kids while I am away"

"Why? Carrick and Grace will be here for the week, plus then Ryan and Sawyer. I won't be able to move without being watched." Ana said then bit her lip

"Good, but don't bite your lip as I don't have the time to correct you properly." I say smiling and commence kissing her passionately but stop suddenly as we notice Phoebe and Ted at the door.

"You both can come in" I tell the kids "Now you two need to be on your best behaviour while I am away and help mom."

"Why can't we just go with you?" asked Ted

"Because I am only scheduled to come back on Friday morning, if something was to happens I may have to stay a little longer or our flight plans delayed then you may have to miss your dance that night. I know that you wouldn't want that, especially considering it took you two hours to choose a suit." I say trying to look serious but know I am failing. I never like to tease my children but my son was taking this dance thing way too serious.

Ted has getting mildly mad. "It only took two hours because you and mom made me try on different outfits and then you bought some work clothes dad. I am so sick this entire dance talk. Stop tormenting me" Ted said frustrated and annoying.

Taylor appeared outside the main bedroom. "Ten minutes". I look at my watch nervously and wonder what is taking my secret surprise so long! Ana looks at my inquisitively. "What are you up to?" I smile but don't give anything away, then the doorbell rings. Finally I think as I grab Ana's hand and the kids followed us. I notice Gail going to answer the door and I tell her that I will do it.

"Phoebe and Ted why don't you two answer the door" I say. They both look confused as I never usually let them answer it. They open the door and immediately there are screams of Joy. "Aunt Mia" Both of them are jump on her happily and eventually everyone is at the door way.

"When did you get into Seattle?" Mom asks her as Dad and Sawyer get her bags.

"30 minutes ago. Christian rang me last week when he found out about China and I offered to come and help. Plus I have weeks of holiday owing and I have pre-taped all my segments and we are on hiatus next week so it was perfect timing.

Mia had been running a successful patisserie company in Seattle and when one day unbeknownst to her she filled this large order for a television network conference that was so impressed, that they went out one day to meet her. They loved your energy and talent so much that she started the do small spots on some morning shows here and then ended up getting a regular spot on a national morning show, book deals etc. However it did that mean her moving to New York. Phoebe, Ava and Ted were devastated as they lost their super fun aunt, though it was a good move for her at the time. Her on-off-on-off relationship to Ethan had ended up in a failed marriage. Though they never had kids and had a very smooth divorce settlement it took some toll on her. She then put all her energy into her career which had soared, but she was missing having her family.

I went and said good bye to my parents and Mia first. "Thank you Mia" I say as she gave me one of her trademark hugs. "Don't worry about it."

The kids and Ana were already outside. I grabbed each of my children and held them tight. I then looked at Ana and put my hands on her cheeks. "I will be back soon" I whispered into her ear and then kissed her gently. "You better Mr Grey" she said trying to lighten the mood.

Before I could get in the car she grabbed my arm. "One more thing before you fly out to the other side of the world. Carrick and Grace are here to watch the kids, have you bough Mia here to watch me?" She said with her lips thinning. I give her a wicked smile but don't answer as she knows the answer is yes.

**Ana's POV**

Gail brings Grace and I a cup of tea as we sit outside. I am surprised how peaceful I still feel without Christian here, but I think it's because the kids are as excited with Mia's arrival. Mia looks amazing, New York has definitely agreed with her! "Mom, grandma taste these cakes Aunt Mia and I just made. They are delicious" says Phoebe on cloud nine. They are warm to the touch but have a glorious toffee taste.

After dinner and some quiet time Grace and Carrick put the kids to bed and decide to do the same. The kids have worn them out a bit too much. Mia and I retreat to the lounge room. She sits next to me and asks to touch the baby. I place her hand on an area where the baby is moving.

"Wow, this baby is active. Was Phoebe and Teddy this active?" She asks

"Yes, but this baby is more of a kicker! There did you feel that" Mia had her hand in the direct spot of a strong baby kick.

"That's amazing. You and Christian are so lucky. Ethan and I planned on having kids but in between our disagreements, then with me starting up the patisserie and his career we never did. But in retrospect maybe that was a good thing" the tone in her voice has become rather sad but became a little chipper!

"You have to be happy with what you are achieving though. Have you seen your book sales for your new book you released last month?" Mia had obviously signed her book deal with Grey publishing and it had been very mutually beneficial.

"Yes, Hannah emailed me but there's more to life than that." Her mood was still melancholy.

"OK Mia, what's his name?" I ask taking her by surprise

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Mia. You are on national TV, invited and attend all A list parties in New York and gorgeous. There must be someone or a hundred men after you". I roll my eyes at her but to be honest I am enjoying this girly chat.

"Well that is part of the reason I am back in Seattle. There is this one guy I have been seeing in New York and he is coming out next week. I want him to meet my parents without Christian here." We both laughed in mutual understanding. Christian had loved Mia from the minute he saw her and I knew that he was overly protective of her as he was of me and the kids.

"So can you spare your my parents next Thursday night?" She asked.

"Sure, but I want to know everything about him. I promise I won't tell Christian" I say smiling.

"His name is Byron Wallace and is one of the executive producers at the network. We have been seeing each other for about a year now, but have kept it very low profile. Though it hasn't been easy when you are the sister of Christian Grey and on national TV with a high profile Boyfriend, paparazzi are everywhere. I was sure that Christian would find out and do his usual backs ground protocol. I don't know how you put up with my brother sometimes!" She says laughing a little.

I smile slightly trying not to smirk. Christian did know in fact and it was how I knew to ask about who she was seeing. Christian still kept secrets from me but this one he shared as I often spoke to Mia as he wanted to be informed if she was not being respected. My beloved husband cherished his sister and had done a very thorough back ground check. There was nothing that wasn't too concerning for a man almost 35, some past relationships etc. He hadn't asked her about it or inquired as he was happy to know that she was bouncing back after the divorce. It had been harder than other divorces as Mia still saw Ethan as he was the brother of her sister-in-law occasionally at family events at Elliot and Kate's house.

"I am sure he will just be happy that you are happy" I say holding her hand.

"Either way we are going to make our relationship more public now, after he meets my parents, we are going to attend the masked ball for coping together next month here plus to an event in two weeks in New York." I started to stare at Mia as I noted a maturity and sophistication about her that now she didn't have when she was with Ethan.

"Are you going to introduce him to Christian and Elliot before you leave? I ask

"Yes, but I am a little concerned about Kate." she said anxiously.

"Don't worry about it, I am sure she will be fine with it, I know that Ethan has moved on. In fact why don't we have a family dinner and this way you can introduce him to everyone before you return to New York. Get it over and done with" I suggest.

"Excellent" She responds and hugs me.

After a little while I decide to go to bed and realise just how big our main bedroom is without Christian there with me. I try to read but my minds wanders. I pick up my black berry and email Christian so he will see it when he arrives.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Family life

To my overly protective and worrisome beloved husband,

You will be happy to know that your family is ensuring that I do not over do anything and your children are over the moon with all the extra attention. Plus the large amount of baked goods coming from Mia is keeping them even happier. Missing you though our room is awfully big without you here!

Mia and I spoke and she told me about Bryon. She thinks you don't know about him. In fact you never did tell me how you knew… how did you find out? Even the paparazzi haven't caught wind of it. Either way we are finally going to meet him when you return. I have told her we can have a family dinner with everyone here before she goes back.

Baby is very jumpy tonight.. I think she misses you too

Love

Ana.

CEO of Grey's publishing.

* * *

I go to sleep knowing that Christian is still in flight and I won't receive a response. I wake up at 7:15 to a surprising amount of movement for a Monday morning. I look at of my room and see the kids are up and being cared for by their grandparents. I watch as Phoebe runs into Mia room with her hair brush and hair tie insisting that her aunt do her hair as opposed to her grandmother. I laugh at the sight and return to get dressed.

I shower and then put on a grey maternity suit with a white silky blouse, and walk out for breakfast. Gail hands me a cup of tea and an omelette, my perfect pregnancy breakfast. I listen to the kids as they plan their day with their grandparents.

"I will take Phoebe and Teddy to school then go to the office. I won't be able to leave before 3pm though to pick them up as I got a murder case that is coming up and its going to attract a lot of media attention" he says looking concerned.

"That's fine Dad, mom and I will pick them up. We are going shopping today. Why don't you skip work today Ana and come with us?" Mia asks warmly.

"I can't today, I have meeting and an appointment with Dr Greene at 1pm" I then realise it the first appointment I am going to for this baby that Christian won't be with me and I feel a strike of sadness come over me.

"Is she going to do an ultrasound?" Mia said raising her head excitedly.

"More than likely" I answer.

"Then you have to let me come, please Ana. I will be in new York when my new niece is born", she pleads to me sounding more like Phoebe than a famous TV personality.

"Sure, Grace you too are more than welcome"

Within 30 minutes the house is quiet. Carrick has taken the kids to school. Grace and Mia are getting into the car and I am off with Sawyer to work. When I get to work I feel comfortable and fortunate to have everyone around me. I log on to my computer and find an email from Christian.

* * *

To: Anastasia Grey

From: Christian Grey

Subject: missing family life

To my overly protected and beloved wife,

Yes very happy to learn that my family is making sure you take it easy. You and the baby are too precious to take risks with.

Of course Mia doesn't know that I know about Bryon. I found out about them as I have someone close her to on my payroll. Though I will happy to meet this man that my sister is smitten with personally and personally size him up.

I have arrived at China and things are moving a little slowly, but the yards look in better condition than I originally thought. Employing resources and going to have them start immediately.

The baby might be very jumpy but I am too at the thought of you in bed alone and without me. Will ring the kids tonight and talk to them.

Love you

Christian

Currently Lonely and still major stalker CEO of Grey's Enterprise Holdings

* * *

_I have someone close to her on my payroll._ He has a security person watching her? Seriously Christian, but why am I surprised?

At 12:30, Grace and Mia arrive in the building and we head to Dr Greene's office. "How have you been feeling? Dr Greene asks as she squirts gel on my stomach.

"Excellent" I say.

"Mr Grey rang me last week and told me he would be away and to make sure that you knew to take it easy." She says coolly. I thank her and reassure her that I am doing as such. But before I can get annoyed at Christian's treating me like a child I note that she looks rather concerned at the monitor.

"What is wrong?" Grace asks before I can. Mia takes my hand as I was now shaking! We wait for news and silence.

* * *

**I love ending on cliff hanger… what do you think the news is? I am really enjoying where this story will go with Mia in the picture and with Christian's brotherly role taking place and something very special in the future!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry about the confusion over chpt 19. Here is the real chapter 19 for this story. I accidentally posted the new chapter here that was destined for my other fan fiction. As an apology for the confusion here is next chapter, I didn't it tonight so you could get it earlier! Thank you for all your great reviews and PM. For someone who started writing 40 days ago they have helping me keep going!**

* * *

**New Love**

**Ana's POV**

"What is wrong?" Grace asks before I can. Mia takes my hand as I was now shaking! We wait for news and silence.

"I am sorry Ana, but it seems I gave you some wrong information last time we I saw you. Look here, your baby isn't a girl, it's a boy." She says as we look intently at the screen and sure enough it is definitely a boy. I take a major sigh and my instantly relieved. Mia and Grace laugh the stress off whilst Dr Greene prints off several pictures for us.

"I hope your children or Mr Grey won't be upset" she says

"Teddy will be happy and who knows about Phoebe! Mr Grey will just be surprised." I walk out of the office with Grace and Mia. "Well now I need to go back to the shops and exchange all the pink baby clothes I bought for blue ones." she says putting her arm around me. Gosh it's great to have her around.

"Are you going to tell Christian and the kids now or wait till he gets home?" Grace asks me.

"I am unsure actually but I would rather tell Christian when he gets home on Friday"

"Save it for the family dinner so if he starts to grill Bryon too much I can give you a special signal and you can spring it on him!" Say Mia honestly.

"Who is Bryon?" asks Grace. Mia and I look at each other trying not to laugh.

"Mom lets go and have a coffee and I will tell you about Bryon. In fact let's go and see Dad and take him to lunch. I want to talk to you both about that one" Mia ushers Grace into the car and I wave good bye to them both.

_Thursday morning_

I wake up feeling tired and the baby is kicking. I don't feel up to getting out of bed. I call for Grace and she comes quickly. She takes my temperature and feels my pulse.

"It looks like you have just made a date with rest and relaxation today Ana" She says in her doctor voice.

"You don't think something is wrong do you? I mean I have done nothing this week at all except go to work. I haven't even had to put a child to bed" I say angry at myself for feeling like this.

"Ana there is something wrong with you. You are pregnant and this happens during pregnancy." She says in manner that reminds of Christian. I start to get up deciding that I can't be so weak and plan on getting up to go to work.

"Where do you think you are going?" Grace howls at me making me roll my eyes.

"Work, it's silly that I fell like this when you, Carrick and Mia have done everything for me and the kids. I feel silly"

"Ana, get back in bed or I will ring Christian and he can deal with you!" She said in a very-matter of fact voice that shook me! Was she actually being serious? She was the one who was always telling Christian to lighten up!

"I am serious Ana, you are pregnant with my grandchild and we all love you too much to let you be reckless or silly again. Get back into bed! Now!"

Wow I could believe how forceful she was being. I resigned myself to conform to her wishes rather than have to face Christian's wrath for not listening to medical advice.

"I will get Gail to bring you some breakfast. I am going to ensure the kids are ready for school and will cancel tonight's dinner with Mia and Bryon so I can stay with you"

I couldn't let her cancel the dinner. I knew that Carrick and Grace had to meet this guy and fall in love with him, so at least he would have some support when he finally met Christian and Elliot. "Don't cancel that dinner, Mia and Bryon came all the way from New York for this dinner and by the time you all will have left for dinner the kids will be in bed and I have a whole house of security and help!"

"But I know that Christian would feel better if you had someone here. I know I will ask Kate to come over." She said walking away. A major sigh of relief came over me when I realised that Kate may not be all that ecstatic over Mia's new boyfriend.

After breakfast I put my head on my pillow and the next thing I realise is that I had fallen asleep. I look at the clock at its 4pm. _4pm already?_ I get up to go to the bathroom and walk down stairs to find my children at the kitchen table while Grace drills them in their homework.

Phoebe is the first one to see me causing her to run and give me a huge hug. "Are you feeling ok mommy?" She says sweetly.

"Yes I am. I was just tired that's all"

"Here have a cup of tea" Carrick says as he passes one to me.

"Thank you. I can't believe how tired I was. I sure hope this doesn't continue I still have 17 weeks left and Christian will chain me to the bed" I couldn't help but laugh at the thought, since he had done so before in one of many sexual activities! Everyone one else is laughing but thankfully they don't due to the same context.

At 7:30pm the kids are all in bed and Kate has arrived with a movie and popcorn. I am in the living room as I watch Carrick, Grace and Mia descend from the stairs all dressed impeccably. Mia had decided that since Kate would be here it might be best to meet Bryon at the restaurant.

"Ana, we are leaving now. I am on my cell phone if you need anything OK?" Grace says.

"Thank you but I will be fine. Kate is here and I plan on going to bed at 10pm plus Kate has work tomorrow too". Secretly I don't want Kate here when they all get home, just in case Bryon comes back with them, best she meet him when there are a lot of people to distract her just in case! .

I can hear Kate popping popcorn when my phone rings. I look at the phone and its Christian. My heart jumps a beat out of happiness

**Ana**: Hey there mister

**Christian: **Hi, China is way too far away from you and the kids.

**Ana**: Tell me about it. The kids miss you but Mia's baking has definitely eased their pain!

**Christian: **So my absence has been replaced with sugar?

**Ana**: Don't be so insecure Mr Grey. Mia has been great; her leaving to go back to New York will be hard on the kids plus me. Your returns will more than make up for it.

**Christian: **thank you Mrs Grey, and where is my little sister? I think this the first time I can't hear her voice in the background.

**Ana**: She and your parents are having dinner with Bryon, the secret boyfriend!

**Christian: **YOU'RE ALONE? For petes sake Ana!

He is really mad!

**Ana**: Calm down Christian. I am NOT alone! Sawyer, Gail, Ryan and even Kate is here to make sure I am fine. You will also like to know that your mother ordered me to stay in bed today as I was feeling tired!

**Christian: **She did?

I bet he was smirking.

**Ana**: yes, she even threatened to call you and have you deal with me if I didn't listen and then she was going to cancel the dinner until we agreed that Kate could come and stay with me.

**Christian: **GOOD! But I kind of wish I would be able to come home and deal with you. You have no idea how many thoughts are running through my mind right now and they all include you in interesting positions. But I am glad you are finally learning to listen.

**Ana**: Are you still able to get home by midday tomorrow?

**Christian: **Definitely. I am leaving soon actually with Taylor. Everything has gone rather smoothly actually. Though I may have to come back out when the yard opens and is operational.

I frown at the thought of him going away so far again.

**Christian: **But I really want you and the kids to come out with me. That is if we can manage it with the baby.

**Ana**: Personally I would just like to have you home first.

**Christian: **By the way I found a panda for Phoebe just as she asked. It's got a sensor in it and moves when you hold it. I only wish Ted would tell me what he would like when I go away.

**Ana**: You know that Ted doesn't really go for all that material stuff. In fact I think Phoebe only likes it as she feels like she is getting special attention from you!

**Christian: **Yeah I know. I have got Ted some stuff still. Man I miss you. If I did have to get going to would instruct you start touching yourself just so I could hear you!

**Ana**: Christian you have made sure I am never alone this week that I would never get a chance to do that!

**Christian: **Oh the things I would do to you right now if I was there Anastasia.

**Ana**: Just hurry home. I have to go Kate is here and we are going to watch a movie.

**Christian: **see you tomorrow. Love you

**Ana**: Love you too.

We hang up and Kate sits next to me with a big bowl of popcorn. "What movie is this?" I ask.

"It is some girlie movie I found in Eva's blue ray collection." She says. We watch about 20 minutes until we both realise that we have no interest in watching it and turn it off.

"How is my little niece going there?" She asks rubbing her stomach. I smile.

"Can you keep a secret at last until our family dinner this weekend?" I ask

"Of course I can Ana, I am still your best friend!"

"I had an ultra sound this week" She is panicked and put her hands on my ever growing stomach. "Don't worry Kate, but your niece is actually a nephew" I say laughing at her reaction.

"Really? That's so sweet. Have you told Christian?"

"No I will tell him tomorrow night. So don't tell Elliot, I would hate for him to spill the news before I do" I notice her looking longingly at my stomach. "Have you and Elliot thought about having any more children?"

"Sometimes, but we think Ava may become a rather hard teenager to handle and plus the thought of going back to diapers and baby bottles is a little too much for me. I think I will leave that to you and come and get my dose of cuddles!.. So where did our in laws and Mia go tonight?"

I realise that Grace never told her the truth! "Dinner" I say trying to offer as little information as possible.

"Dinner is that all? What aren't you telling me Ana" Her sharp reporting skills were coming out. I thought that there was no point in lying to her as she would find out the truth Bryon this weekend. It will only make her mad if she learns I hid information from her.

"Mia has a new boyfriend. In fact he isn't that new, they have been seeing each other for a year now. His name is Byron Wallace and is one of the executive producers at the network that she is working for. Grace and Mia are meeting him tonight, and then the whole family will meet him this weekend here for dinner"

Kate's mouth dropped and she looked very uncomfortable. "You OK Kate? I ask

"Yeah, it's just I know Ethan found it hard to move on after his marriage to Mia broke up"

"And it was also hard on Mia, plus Ethan has moved on too" I said rationally.

"Yes, but his relationships never last very long. I think he still a little hung up on Mia." She then raises her shoulders and looks grizzly, "Plus it was Mia who chased him and pushed the relationship in the beginning"

"Kate that's ancient history now" I say trying to keep her calm.

"I guess, but Ethan is still my brother, but as Elliot tells me Mia is still her sister! Does this Byron guy know how much Christian and Elliot are going to roast him this weekend?"

"I don't think so, but Mia is a little scared about that" Instantly we burst into laughter and she is no longer tense over the issue.

Kate leaves earlier than planned and I go to bed still feeling tired and I decide to stay in bed again tomorrow and see Christian. I text Grace to let her know. She replies that she will get the kids ready tomorrow and for me to sleep in.

The next thing I know I can feel soft kisses on my body. I open up my eyes and there he is.

"Good morning Anastasia. I hear you need some attention" he says. Man he looks amazing.

"I have some news for you actually first" I reach over to my bedside table and pull out my latest ultra sound photo. "Christian look here" He looks but I am not sure if he knows what he is looking at really.

"Our little girl is actually a little boy" Christian narrows his eyebrows and I am not sure of how he is feeling.

"Really? A little boy?" He asks and I nod.

"Are you unhappy?" I ask

"No not at all. Do the kids know?"

"No I was waiting to tell you first"

Christian was now hovering above me. "So Mrs Grey what can you tell me about this guy that my little sister is seeing?"


	20. Chapter 20

**First Kiss.**

Christian's POV:

After tending to the needs of my wife, I get up, shower and change. I am processing the idea of another son, though I was kind of excited of another little girl around the house. Maybe I could suggest to Ana about trying for a fourth, though considering how tired she is now isn't the time. Plus I am rather happy at thought of another son! After shaving I return to our bedroom where I find Ana answering emails.

"What about Elijah or William. Maybe even Lachlan?" I suggest thinking about the baby.

Ana looks up confused, "What, who?" She hadn't truly been listening.

"Names for the baby, since we are having a baby boy we can't name him Charlotte Eva Grey now" I had gotten use to that name that we chose a week ago.

"I haven't even had a chance to think about names to be honest. I wasn't sure how you would react but it did seem that you were more interested in your sister's boyfriend than the news of the sex of your third child" she said with more than a hint of annoyance in her voice.

I got back on the bed and kissed her, "I am sorry. The key thing is that anything you do is perfect and so this baby is perfect no matter what, but when it comes to my sister's chose in men not so."

"Do you have to go into the office today? There is something I really need you to do" Ana asked

"The office? Definitely not. I can stay in bed with you all day and play" I said already starting to pull on her silk nightgown

"It's not that" Her hand was already moving mine away causing me to frown immediately "Mia is going with Sawyer to pick up the kids and once they get home Ted needs some help from you". I look at Ana wondering what she is thinking about.

Once the kids return home I am greeted by an overjoyed Phoebe and a dismal Ted. I take Ted into the study. "Your mom said you need help with something, Ted?"

"Dancing! Aunt Mia has been trying to teach me. I found out this week that I now have to dance with Emma and I don't know what to do!" I tried not to laugh at my overly serious son.

"OK, Ted stand up, all you need to do is to hold Emma's hand like this and put your hand on her waist and stake little steps." I watch as Ted nervously started to move. "That's perfect Ted. You know when your older you will have to dance quite a bit at balls and you will have tonnes of girls chasing after you" I tried to encourage him.

"Thanks Dad but I can barely handle one girl right now. At least James is going to be there. He is really struggling to dance and his date is going to have to wear steal caps" He said laughing for the first time about this dance.

At 5:30, we are all downstairs waiting when Teddy walks downstairs looking striking in his dark suit and grey tie (Ana's idea). Mia had slicked his back making him look older.

"You look very handsome Ted" said my mother passing him the corsage for him to give to Emma.

Ana and I decide that it is best for only us to take Ted to the dance with Taylor following us. So after a thousand photos from family members we took off and were at the school at 5:50. We walked behind Ted whose hand was now shaking.

**Teddy's POV:**

I can feel my hand shake as my parents are walking behind me and I look around for Emma. I look to my left and there she is with her parents. I can't help but smile, gosh I must look stupid. Her hair has been put up and she is wearing a silky cream dress. I then know what an angel must look like. I walk over to her and am happy to see her smile at me.

"Hi Emma, you look really nice today"

"You do too Ted" She and I are trying not to laugh.

"Here this is for you." I pass the corsage to her and her mother puts it on her wrist. We then stare at each other as our parents introduce each other. I think they were taken back a little by my father but then again lots of people are. After another lot of photos, I take Emma's hand and we walk into the school.

Once inside the school hall, we are seated at tables whilst our teachers run through the agenda tonight. After a few songs and a drink, Emma and I are still sitting at the table. We are both feeling a little uncomfortable. How do mom and dad all those ball's and charity events! I look at Emma and ask. "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes, but I don't think I would be very good" she confesses.

"It's ok. My dad tried to teach me today and I don't know if I will be any good either" I say. We take to the dance floor and start to dance. When the next song came on we continue, and continue to dance. The last dance was what my dad referred to as slow song. When it came to an end, we both laughed and then I didn't know what came over me but I kissed her. She then smiled back at me. However I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Teddy Grey and Emma Chapman come with me" It was our teacher Mr Fletcher. He escorted us outside to our parents who waiting for us. They were shocked to see us both leaving a little early and with an escort causing them to walk to us immediately.

"Mr and Mrs Grey; Mr and Mrs Chapman, both your children have detention on Monday after school" He said strictly.

"Why?" asked my mom. All four of our parents looked very unhappy.

"They breached one of the rules of the dance. We caught them kissing on the dance floor". All sets of parents looked shocked. Mr Fletcher then returned to the school Hall and Emma was taken away by her parents. She looked back at me and waved. I turned to my parents unsure of their reaction.

"You were kissing?" asked my mom.

"One kiss and I don't know why I did it. We had danced a lot and she looked like an angel. The last song was a slow one and I just kissed her. Am I in trouble?" I asked.

Mom and Dad looked at each other and laughed a little. I couldn't believe it I had just embarrassed myself in front of everyone and they were laughing! "No, I think your detention will be sufficient, but maybe you and I should talk about girls soon" Said dad.

"I think I should just go to an all-boy's school" I say rolling my eyes, but also wishing I was with Emma.

When we all arrived home, Aunt Mia, Grandma, Grandpa and even Phoebe was there in the living room. They had a whole bunch of board games on the floor.

"How was your first formal Dance?" Aunt Mia asked grabbing my hand so I could sit next to her.

"I got detention" I answered and I could see everyone look at me shocked.

"Ted kissed his dated on the dance floor and then got caught" Dad said with a smirk.

"Yep! Now we both have to spend an hour after school sitting there." I sighed

"Don't worry Ted, that's nothing. Dad got expelled from two schools when he was younger" Phoebe said. Everyone laughed, except Dad and I. I didn't know what was so funny about me being embarrassed in front of the whole school.

"What, you got expelled Dad?" Surely she was lying.

"Yes. But that's a story for another time" Dad was looking serious and I knew to leave that one alone.

Aunt Mia then put her arms around me "You had your first kiss? That's adorable" she said.

**I will write about the dinner with Mia's new boyfriend next. I just wanted to get this one done. Really looking forward to the next one.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi All. This was a very hard chapter to write.. so please forgive my clumsiness in it.**

**Dinner:**

Ana's POV:

The house is buzzing, literally with every family member already here for the day and dinner. Grace, Kate, Mia and I have been sitting outside having tea and chatting whilst we watch the kids play in the garden. I am really enjoying this family time. Christian has hired a caterer that we have used in the past so as its Sunday and Gail is off, but since it the last weekend that before Mia fly's back to New York, he thought it be best to just spend time together. Well that was his reasoning; the truth was that he didn't want me to do anything since I had been getting tired from the pregnancy.

Bryon wasn't expected until 7pm as he had to be at the Networks office in Seattle until 5pm, plus Elliot, Carrick and Christian had decided that it would be a good idea to go to golf this afternoon. This also meant that this would be way too late on a Sunday night for the kids as they had school the next day and Christian was never willing to let them stay up on a school night. Therefore they kids would have dinner at 5pm and be in bed at 7pm.

"Are you sure Ava isn't going to be any bother tomorrow? She isn't the fastest kid in the morning!" Kate says.

"No its fine! This was she can go to bed at the same time as Phoebe and Ted. If you wake her up to take her home then she is more than likely going to be tried and grumpy and even worse in the morning. Plus we have already told Phoebe that Ava is going to sleep over and that they can go to school together tomorrow" I said.

"Also Kate, I fly out on Tuesday and her being here tomorrow morning gives me a little more time to spend with Ava" Mia said smiling at the kids. I was starting to realise just how much she missed her two nieces and one nephew this week.

Mia's phone went off and she looked at it, smiled and walked into the house to answer it. "That is Bryon he has finished his meeting early and going back to the Hotel to change and prepare himself for tonight. I think he is a little nervous to meet everyone."She said twisted her lips.

"Everyone or Christian?" Kate said raising her eyebrows.

"Excuse me, but I do believe that Elliot has had his played his share in sizing up Mia's boyfriends in the past if I recall" I said thinking someone should stand up for Christian even if they were right.

"Kate how is Ethan?" asked Mia much to our surprise. It's not many people who ask about their ex-husbands.

"He is doing well. He is working at WSU, lecturing in the Psychology school there now." Kate answered cautiously as to avoid discussion of his girlfriends. Mia didn't know that Ethan's post-marriage girlfriends failed to last very long and it was Kate that would be the one constantly convincing him to get back out there and see other women.

"I am glad for him. He has wanted to lecture for a little while." Mia said politely. Kate nodded but then looked away, so Mia wouldn't note her sadness over their failed marriage. It was then that when we heard Carrick, Elliot and Christian return from their golf game. Elliot was already gloating over his obvious win as all three of them approached us.

"I am really sorry Ana, but you are going to have to give us your third born child as your husband lost miserably to me", Elliot said mocking Christian.

"Make your own" Kate replied and lightly elbowed him causing him to a little quiet. I loved that Kate was still as spunky and sassy as she was in college.

Christian sat behind me and put his hands on my shoulders slightly massaging them. I turned my head around and kissed him. "Did you have fun? I asked.

"Beside the lack of intelligent comments and jeers from my brother, yes it was actually rather relaxing. I may employee a golf coach to help me improve and I could take Ted. He might enjoy it" he said as he kissed my neck. I raised my hand and put it on my shoulder to get him to stop as his whole family where right there and could see.

He whispered into my ear "I think my hand is going to be twitchy tonight if you make me stop again." I couldn't help but smile and giggle gaining the attention of everyone there.

"What are you two doing?" Ask Mia.

"Nothing" said Christian. "So Mia when is this boy coming?" he asked

"First he is not a boy, he is 35, and he will be just before 7pm. I promised Phoebe and Ava that they could meet him before they go to bed tonight."

"Carrick and I met him on Thursday night and he was he very charming" Grace said. She was rather happy to see Mia getting serious again with another person.

"The kids are going to need dinner soon. I think it's time I shower and get changed." Christian said. Elliot and Carrick agreed and both went into the other bathrooms to clean up.

Grace and Kate took the kids into the kitchen to eat their dinner leaving Mia and I alone

"I was surprised that you asked about Ethan" I said quietly to her so no one would hear us.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I thought it would though it would be the polite thing to do as Kate is here to meet my new boyfriend. Plus I did I guess I did l love him enough once to marry him"

"You guess?" I enquired.

"To be honest I don't think I loved him like you and Christian, or Kate and Elliot or my parents. I think I liked the idea of marriage at the time." she said shrugging again.

"Do you love Bryon?" I asked surprised at her confession.

"Oh yes, definitely. Dad likes him, now I just have to wait for the two other men I love in my life don't scare him away. " She said nervously.

"The problem there Mia, is that those two other men love you so much that they would scare anything away to keep you from getting hurt."

"I kind of wish I didn't have to introduce Bryon to my family with the beloved-sister of my ex-husband here." She said rolling eyes. I took her hand to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Christian will be polite. I spoke to him last night". Mia smiled slightly at my mere attempt to easy her stress. It was obvious she really liked this guy and saw a future with him.

It was 6:30pm and the kids had eaten dinner, showered, packed their school bags and even had their uniform ready for tomorrow. Christian took them into Phoebe's room to read to them their obligatory night time story. Everyone and everything was ready except Mia who went upstairs to change.

Just as Christian left kids to play for a little bit, Mia exited her room and Christian looked disapproving at the shortness of her red dress.

"Christian please, I know you're my brother and you love me, but get that look off your face. I don't think even for a second I am going to change my dress" She said sassing her brother loudly enough that we could hear them downstairs.

Christian clenched his hair but then just took her arm and walked her down the stairs where we were all sitting. She looked astonishingly gorgeous, her dark hair bringing out the red in her dress.

Elliot and Christian exchanged looks. "So Christian if we don't like him do you suggest we take his body to the beach or just dig a hole in the meadow?" If there was one thing they both agreed upon then it was their sister. There was a slight snigger and a few laughs from Elliot's comment. However Mia and Grace were both now standing and glaring at them both.

"Mom and Dad are you sure there wasn't something in the water in Detroit when you adopted them both?" Mia was becoming a little uncomfortable but decided to refocus her attention as the kids came downstairs dressed in their pyjamas.

"Is he here yet?" asked Ava with perfect timing as the door bell rang causing Mia to jump up and answer it. You couldn't see the door way from our living room so this gave Mia a few seconds of alone time with Bryon.

Soon Mia bought him in and he fitted her description of him to the tea! He was tall and mildly muscular. He had brown hair parted in the middle so in naturally flopped to each side. Though the first thing I noted about him was how they were exchanging little glances at each other already.

"Bryon this is my family" Mia said happily. "First this is my nephew, Teddy, my two nieces Phoebe and Ava."

"We have to go to bed though because we have school and Ted has to do detention tomorrow because he kissed a girl at a school dance and my Cousin Ava gets to sleep over as both our parents want to ask you lots of questions to in case they don't like and they don't know how long that's going to take" Phoebe said innocently and much to the humour and shock of everyone around.

"Yes Phoebe, you need to go to bed and so do all you kids. I very sorry and apologise for my daughter, I am Ana Grey. It's very nice to meet you and I am just going to put the kids to bed" I said mortified at my daughter's candid comments though I noted Christian concealing his don't-you-know look.

"Ana, Carrick and I will take the kids. It's wonderful to see you again Bryon" said Grace and Carrick as they welcomed him and took the kids to bed. Mia continued to do the remaining introductions.

"This is my brother Christian who is married to Ana" Bryon and Christian nodded at each other as they shook each other's hands.

"And if I recall correctly from your daughters statement then you would be the one who is going to grill me to decide if you like me?" Bryon was definitely very confident and it was obvious Mia had prepared him for this evening.

"Yes but my brother is more likely to assist" Christian said, "Though I too apologise for the way my daughter just addressed that issue" Christian added as I gave him a look of dismay.

"Please do not apologise I work for a major network and I only wish more people would be as honest as your daughter" Bryon said.

"Also, this is my eldest brother Elliot and his wife Kate. Ava is their daughter." Elliot shook his hand as did Kate, but she was obviously a little cooler towards him. After all the introductions were done Carrick and Grace came downstairs.

"All the children are in bed with strict instructions to go straight to sleep. Anyone for a drink, Carrick bought over some champagne?" said Grace. After pouring everyone a glass except me due to the baby we were all finally sitting down together.

"How did your meeting go at the network?" Ask Carrick trying to stimulate conversation.

"Surprisingly good actually, the network and I are looking at setting up a few new shows one of which maybe set up here, but we are at least a year away from that happening, but Mia and I are hopeful of it going ahead." Byron was obviously very well spoken and I noticed how he never let go of Mia's hand.

"It will allow us to spend a bit more time here in Seattle actually, though we still want to be based in New York." Said Mia

"Byron, have you always lived in New York?" Christian asked.

"No. I went to NYU and then afterwards got a job at the network and just moved my way up and that's how I met Mia. I was born in Maine actually and both my parents are still there but retired." He looked at her and smiled. They reminded me of love sick teenagers actually.

"What about your siblings?" Elliot asked.

"I did have one sister but she passed away at about three months old when I was about 5. She died from SIDS. My parents were devastated that they didn't want to risk having any more children."

"So you haven't been married?" Christian asked this time.

"Christian seriously" I said grabbing his hand and rolling my eyes. As if he didn't know this stuff already!

Byron laughed slightly. "No Ana Its ok I am more than happy to answer any questions. I have had a couple of girlfriends but nothing ever serious, and if your wondering no I do not have any kids. I would like to one day though but I would like to get married first."

Elliot and Christian gave each other a deep look but I noticed Grace cringing and Mia getting frustrated a little. Carrick was smiling slightly maybe because he too wanted to know the answers to these questions and at least he didn't have to do it himself.

"I am curious how you both been able to avoid the paparazzi. How have you avoided them for a year?" Kate was getting on the act now.

Mia smiled and answered this time. "Well it hasn't easy, but since we work at the same network and shows then it's only natural we attend similar functions and balls, we just don't go anywhere together, rather meet somewhere quiet or at each other's apartments. We also haven't made it official, but we plan to do so in a couple of weeks"

"How are you going to make it official?" Christian said narrowing him eyebrows.

"We have a major network function and intend on arriving together. In TV and New York, that is pretty much all you need." Byron said.

"Yes, so we may be in some magazines or something, just so you all know." Mia said as if to warn us.

"May? Mia I work in that industry and I can tell you that you will definitely be in magazines! You are one of the hottest TV personalities-chefs on TV right now and your last name is Grey." Kate said very matter of fact.

"That is why we both wanted to come here this weekend. I thought it would only be appropriate for me to meet you all and to allow Mia's brothers to grill me before you see us in print and am disappear" Bryon said jokingly. He was definitely ticking all the boxes. "Do you have any other questions?" Bryon said and causing us to laugh slightly.

Christian and Elliot looked at each other but it was Elliot who spoke. "Not really, Christian has already done a background check of you and if you hurt our sister we will make your life hell, just everyday brother stuff." Elliot said laughing.

"I think it's time we go and eat" Grace said ending the inquisition. We all got up and proceeded to the dining room. Dinner was extremely pleasant and it was wonderful to see how happy Mia really was with Byron. After dinner and a few drinks. Bryon and Mia went for a walk outside with Grace and Carrick. Elliot and Kate left as Kate had an early meeting in the morning, leaving Christian and I alone.

"I can't believe the questions you and Elliot asked him!" I said horrified

"Ana, she is my sister. In fact Elliot and I plan on doing worse to Ava and Phoebe's future boyfriends" He said honestly.

"Then maybe you should stop paying for all those background checks" I spat out.

"Then how would I know if they are being honest or not?" Christian raised his eyebrows.

"So do you like him?" I asked knowing that Mia would be asking me that very question the minute we are alone.

"He makes Mia very happy, so I do not hate him. Do you like him?"

"Yes I do actually. He seems a better fit than Ethan ever did." I say honestly.

"Then if you like him than I do too" He said giving me hard smack to my backside.

"Ouch" I squirmed and moved as close as I could to him with my pregnant belly.

"Actually I noticed that you didn't squirm when he called you Christian" it only occurred to me just then. Christian shrugged his shoulders.

"You are beautiful Anastasia he said as he kissed me passionately, but we were soon interrupted by Mia and Bryon.

"Thank you for a lovely evening. Ana it was wonderful meeting you and Christian I hope I fit the bill for your sister." Byron said. I opened my mouth to apologise but Byron put his hand up. "Don't worry the questions didn't concern me, in fact I think I would have done the same for my sister if she was still alive."

"Thank you for coming." I added.

"I believe I will see you are the masked ball in a month. Have safe flight back. I will have Sawyer drive you back to the hotel." Christian said politely shaking his hand.

Mia walked Byron out of the house hand in hand. Christian turned around and faced me "so where were we?"

A couple of weeks later after the large network function that Mia and Byron told us about, their picture was plastered on some magazine and tabloids. Suddenly they became the newest hottest couple in New York.

**Ethan's POV**

I kept looking at the magazine where Mia that guy Kate had told me about was featured. I couldn't stand to look at it but couldn't stop at the same time. I then went through my mail and found my invitation to the masked ball that Grace and Carrick put on each year. This was defiantly my chance to get Mia back!


	22. Chapter 22

I AM WRITINGNTHIS ON THE IPAD SO APOLOGIES FOR LACK OF CAPITALS and errors BUT THIS HAS BEEN HARD, I JUST HAD THEMIDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER AND WANTED TO POST IT BADLY. SORRY

**Balls** **for** **little** **girls**

Phoebe's POV.

It's Friday and I usually love them as it means the weekend but I don't feel excited. Mom and dad have the masked ball tomorrow night, and even though I asked if I can go they said no. Ava really wants to go too, but her parents also said no. When no one was looking, which is hard in this house, trust me there! I rang my grandparents and they said that they were sorry but we had to be at least 16 to attend. Ted got a school dance, my parents, aunt Kate and uncle Elliot, plus my grandparents got to dress up and go to a lot of functions and aunt Mia was even on magazines. Why didn't I get to do anything special? I know my grandparents rang my parents to tell them of my phone call but surprisingly no one was mad at me.

I went down for breakfast. My dad and Teddy we're sitting close together. Dad was looking over some of his homework. I don't know why though as he always scored high grades and rarely got anything wrong.

"Where is mom?" i asked, hoping she was close by to do my hair.

'Here I am' mom said behind me. I noticed that her tummy was getting bigger meaning that baby was getting bigger too. Our parents told us recently that the doctor made an little mistake and that he baby was n fact a boy. This made Ted super excited. I tried pretend I was super sad about it and that I should be taken to the ball tomorrow night as compensation but that didn't work.

"Can you do my hair and do a braid?" I ask handing her my brush.

"sure but you need to eat all your breakfast first." mom said. She and dad we always bribing me to eat, more dad than mom though.

Gail had made me pancakes this morning to make me happier. I politely said thank you. Dad's phone then beeped, dads phone was often going off. One day I want to have a phone like dads that keeps ringing so I can talk into it and answer text messages. That would be lots of fun!

Dad looked at his phone "Ana, Mia and Byron are just leaving new York. They left straight after the show this morning. They will be here in about 6 hours as I sent the jet for them. This way they won't have to make any stop overs"

"Ava told me that her uncle Ethan still likes aunty Mia. Why did they divorce?" no one ever talks about that in our family.

"Phoebe, sometimes marriage is hard and people disagree and it's easier to end it" dad answered but ended up scaring me.

"But you and mom argue, are you two going to divorce? " I asked. Mom pulled me close to her to hug. "no, daddy and I are never going to divorce.'

"What else has Ava told you about her uncle?" dad asked looking mean.

"Only that' I responded. Of course I had lied. Ava and I told each other everything. After eating breakfast and getting my hair done, I went to say good bye to my dad. "bye dad, have a good day"

"You too angel. Have a very special day"

"Want to know how you can make it even more special daddy?" I asked with a small pout as it always made it easier to get what I wanted.

"Phoebe you can't come to the ball tomorrow, I am sorry but we have spoken about this already. You are only 8 and need to be 16. " Dad said already knowing what I was going to ask.

"Dad, mom, the only reason she and Ava want to go is so she can get dressed up and put make up on" Teddy said laughing. I really wanted to punch him, but knew that would only get me in trouble, so I stuck my tounge out. Dad seeing this gave me a smack on my bottom, and he sternly said. "do not be rude Phoebe, or I will put you over my knee tonight." I knew dad was serious as he used that tone he did on the phone when he wasn't happy. Ted smirked. Mom then took us to school with Sawyer.

* * *

Anas POV:

It was 2pm and I had just spoken to Mia who has a great idea to make a couple of little girls happy.

From:Anastasia grey

To:Christian Grey

Subject: little balls for little girls.

Hi,

I just spoke to Mia who has now arrived at sea-tac. She has a sweet idea to make Ava and especailly Phoebe rather happy. She wants to put on a mini-ball for the girls tonight. She and Byron are going to set it up and will pick up the kids and Ava with Sawyer. Grace and Carrick are also going to help. Kate and Elliot will becoming by our place at 5:30.

Love Ana

CEO of greys publishing

* * *

A few minutes later I received a reply.

To: Anastasia Greg.

From Christian grey.

Subject: balls and girls

Sounds any much like the balls Mia use to have as a little girl in her room as a child. I will leave home early and put on a tux. Sadly this is one ball that we won't be able to leave in between for Enjoyment.

Christian grey.

Happy father and getting hot and bothered CEO.

* * *

To:Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Grey

subject: good causes.

I guess this is one ball that we will have to see through to the end. Thankfully it is for the good cause you our daughter and niece.

Love you

Ana

CEO of Grey Publishing

* * *

At 3:30 I decided to leave early and get home to the kids. When I got home I found that they weren't home yet? I found Ryan and asked him about the kids and Mia.

"Sayer has informed me that they are currently at the hair dresser getting their hair done and nails. Teddy is not impressed though has had a haircut." I breathed a sigh of relief but couldn't help but laugh at the thought of teddy stuck there with Mia, Phoebe and Ava.

As I moved into the house I found Grace and Carrick in the dinning room and the adjoining living room. They were putting out sweets and balloons.

"Welcome home ana, how are you feeling?" grace asked me looking concerned.

" I am fine, I just hope the next 3 months go quickly." I look around and can't help but smile at the mini-ball that they were assembling for the girls. Just after 4 pm Christian came home and found us quickly but looked a little concerned.

"where are the kids?" he asked perplexed.

"don't worry Christian. Mia has them with sawyer. i just spoke to them and they will be home in one hour. We a to be ready as soon as they get home. Elliot and Kate are on their way already so we need to get a move on. told him to get him to calm down. Christian lips she thinning.

By the time we got downstairs, Elliot and Kate were downstairs and dressed already. I was feeling very unattractive with my ever growing baby bump.

Christian POV:

I can't stop starring at ana, she is always radiant, but even more so when she is pregnant. I can't smiling at the though of holding my new born son in 3 months. Though right now I would like to see my other two childrand and niece, they are running late, and I don't like not knowing their every movement especially at this age.

At 5:30, the front door opens and enters Mia already dressed. She is wearing a simple long black dress that makes her look stunning. " are you ready everyone? " she announces. We all get up. First comes Ted wearing a dark suit and little bow tie. His hair has been cut and Styled. I know he is putting on a smile for his aunt and family, he probably would prefer to be playing playstation. Then next comes the girls with Ava leading Kate gasps at her little girl. Ava's straight blonde hair has been curled and is wearing a bright pink dress.

Shyly phoebe then walks into the room. All her hair has been put up and has a fewstrands hanging down delicately. She is wearing a silkily whitedress with pink flowers painted on it sparingly. I am struck by how much she looks like ana.

"daddy, mommy I got to put on makeup," she said gleefully. I looked at Mia unapprovingly as phoebe was still only 8.

"Christian, it is only lipstick and some blush" Mia responded. Byron out some music on in which I took phoebes hand. " mrs phoebe, will you please dance with me." she laughed and nodded. Elliot then took Ava's hand and carrick took Mia's hand. Teddy soon took his mothers hand to dance with.

After a few songs and some over excited dancing. My mother called us into the dinning room for dinner. She and ms jones had prepared a lovely meal of chicken risotto, a favourite of the kids, but it was ice cream sundaes that really got the kids excited.

We returned to the living room where the kids where the kids dancing with my parents and theiraunts and uncle plus Byron.

It was rather late, when you consider the ages of the kids, at 10 pm when everyone had stopped dancing. Gail hand bought us tea, coffee and wine. The kids even got to have some warm fruit tea.

"Ava, phoebe and teddy did you enjoy tonight and getting dressed up? Mia asked.

"well at east this time I didn't get detention" teddy said laughing.

"it was the best you should move back to Seattle " Ava said. " you should aunt Mia, you could live here too there is lots of room." said Phoebe hugging her aunt.

"well I am sorry girls, but I don't think I can move back here Permanently. But I do have another opportunity for you both to get very dressed up and get your hair done again" Mia said the standing and next to Bryon.

Bryon took Mia's hand they smiled at each other. "a coupe of days ago I asked Mia if she would do me the honour of marrying me and again she said yes." Byron said happily. "we are getting married" Mia said.

Married already? Everyone looked at each other, and then the congratulations flowed. I looked at Ana shocked." a marriage already?" I said into her ear.

" they have been together for a year and plus we got married very quickly don't forget" she replied.

"we want this to be a family affair. So we would like both Ava and Phoebe to be flower girls and teddy to be the page boy." Mia said. The girls were already excited! Ana and kate I would love for you both to be bridesmaids" Mia added.

"and Elliot and Christian I would like you to be my groomsmen, I know I havent known you both for long but I hope to rectify that in the future plus it would make my future wife very happy to make it all about family.

"that would be lovely" added ana.

"have you set a date yet or a location? Grace asked.

"yes! We are getting married in new York and late July. It will be warm but it's the best time for us to take off work" Byron added.

My mom looked sad at the fact that it was going to be in new York. "mom I know you would have wanted us to get married here, but we live in new York."

"Well if you thought the media went to town over your two being an item then they are really going to go totown over the wedding" Kate warned.

"we know. But we are getting married in a private ceremony and then having their reception at the ritz Carlton so we should be able to keep most of it private." Mia said.

"either way, little sis this going to be nicknamed the social calendar event of the year." Elliot pointed out. A couple of hours later the kids were in bed, and everyone was gone.

"do you think that Mia is making the right decision?" asked ana.

"I do actually, she deserves to be happy". I said.

"Kate wasn't thrilled but I guess she wouldn't be really considering her brother." ana added.

"well one thing for sure is that I won't let anythiget in the way of Mia's happiness" I said.

"why mr grey, you a just a big softy arent you' ana said touching my back.

"but I like it rough, in fact that is exactly what intended to do to you right now"

* * *

Ethans POV:

It is mid day on Saturday and I arrive early to Kate and Elliot's house. I am greeted by Ava who is running towards me. She is gorgeous, I had hoped to have a little girl or boy just like her with Mia by now.

"Uncle Ethan I am going to be a flower girl at a wedding". Her joy was contagious.

"That's wonderful. Who is getting married? I asked

"Aunty Mia, she is marring byron." Ava continued to talk but I wasnt and to hear her. Mia was engaged? I had no time to waste, I had to act tonight!

**Again apologises for the errors but it's hard doing this on the iPad. But I got excited about this chapter**!


	23. Chapter 23

**Balls for Big Boys and Girls**

Christians POV

I enter my room to seek out Ana with a surprise in my hand. I frown as I don't find her in the room, but my displeasure is short lived as she exists the bathroom in a tight white corset, a delicate lacey pair panties, gather belt and silk stockings. I can feel my desire start to take over me especially as she walks past me and I notice the lack of material on the back of her panties. Her bottom was exposed in her lovely thong. I walk up behind her and rub her bottom lovingly.

"Are you wearing this to tell me that I should pay some attention to your backside tonight?" I ask longingly. Oh how I would love to be working on this backside right now! Nothing like a good spank and hard fuck, especially on the weekend.

"We don't have the time right now, but maybe we could later in the boat house" she says turning around. "plus I need to wear a thong for this dress I bought." She pulls out a magnificent white and silver dress strapless dress. Ana goes to the mirror to put it on but I stop her.

"I think you are forgetting something Mrs Grey" I say teasing herbring take her to the bed and pull out a littke bag. I pull out a set of balls and a butt plug. Ana looks curious at the last of my items.

"Christian why do you have one of these?" she said holding up the plug.

"well I wasn't going to use it but seeing what you will be wearing under your dress, i am going to have to restrain myself greatly that I think you you too should feel a little discomfort as punishment for not relieving my pressure" I had Ana bend over the bed. I tugged at the thin material of her thong and inserted the balls and plug.

Soon we were both ready. Ana's dress looked amazing. The strapless gown clung to her chesst andwaitstaff and hips, only flaring out after the pelvic region. It defiantly showed off her figure brilliantly.

"What do you think of this dress?" Ana asked me.

"It definitely shows off your figure, I fear I may get into trouble tonight as I fight off all the eyes that will be staring at you" I said honestly.

Ten minutes later, Taylor told us that Mia and Byron were here. They were going to come with us. They needed to make an entry, as opposed to the old days where Mia would just greet people at the Tent. The masked charity ball held by my parents had become even more of a media frenzy.

"Isn't Elliot and Kate coming with us?" I asked had always come with us since we wea remarried,

"Kate rang and said that they already had a car. Actually she seemed really nwrcous about it on the phone, very much unlike her" Ana said. That had me worried as Elliot had not mentioned it to me and it wasn't like Kate to want to change plans. I pickmudpuppy my phone to ring Elliot but before I could press the ring button I was interrupted by Phoebe, already dressed in her matching American girl pyjamas and matching doll that we had purchased on our trip to California. I remember how much fun she had had on that trip.

"You look really nice Daddy" she said.

"But not as nice as you did last night. You enjoyed your little ball last night didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes but I still wish I was going tonight." she said sadly. I kissed her forehead gently.

"Actually there is a ball you can come to in December. Your grandmother is helping organise a ball for a children's cancer charity and wants you and your brother to attend." I said and immediately Phoebe was jumping up and down excited.

"Do you mean it? I get to go?" she said glowing.

"only if you go to bed on time tonight and as long as you behave on Monday when you have your scan" I brided her. Monday was the first of her CT and MRI scans that she needed to have done to check out her epilepsy.

"Daddy do you think you and I could have a dance at the ball?" she said longinfly and my her melted.

"Of course" I said.

Phoebe and I went downstairs where Mia, Byron and Ana were having a quick drink before we left. Mia looked young and stunning with bright red dress that i was happily relieved to see flowed to the floor as opposed tot he last red dress she wore that just covered her backside.

"Good evening Byron. Mia you look magnificent" I said. Grabbing our masks and saying goodbye to the kids we left.

Ana whispered into my ear so Byron and Mia didn't hear. "did you speak to Elliot?" I replied quietly into her ear, "I got distracted by Phoebe". We both looked at each other and wondered if anything was happening.

Elliot's POV:

I got home from an unusual Saturday meeting at 4 pm. I needed to shower, gedressed andthen leave for the ball with my gorgeous wife. I looked around as I got home and couldn't even find Ava around. I went outside and that we're I saw Ava playing with her Uncle Ethan. I said hello and kissed my daughter to go upstairs and get ready. Up in our room was Kate having her hair and make up done. Gosh she is stunning, I kiss her Tenderly.

"Is Ethan baby sitting Ava tonight?" I ask curiously.

"No of course not! I have another baby sitter planned for her. Ethan cant baby sit her, He is attending the ball tonight "

What? Ethan is going to the same ball that his ex-wife and new fiance is going to attend.

"We are supposed to go with Mia, Byron, Ana and Christian. I don't think they will appreciate us bringing Ethan in the same limousine as them for obvious reasons" I point out.

"I know which is why I have had to book another car for us. don't worry I have told Ana." she said smiling. i sit down worried. Elliot look it will be fine and I am sorry about that

Is, Ethan rang a couple ofweeks ago, he was invited to the ball and wanted to go but not alone. I told him he could come with us, but I didn't know that Mia and Byron would up and get engaged" she reasoned but I had a bad feeling about it all.

Ana's POV

We arrive at Grace and Carricks house and we all exit the limo. There is an excitement over our arrival as the media starts taking photos of us four. news hasn't broken about the engagemenbegging the media is begging for photo's from Mia and Byron, they are the new hot couple!

As we enter we place our mask on. I can already feel the balls and plug working up a treat. After numerous of hellos and greeting we too out placetambour table. Christian and I were seated with Mia, Byron, Grace, Carrick, Kate and Elliot, but there was one more chair. But who was that for? I asked Grace and Carrick about it but theynerre not sure. Supposedly someone had asked for it by special request. It had Christian unnerved. Soon Kate and Elliot turned up with someone behind them. It was then that I realised thaperson extra chair was Ethan's. Was he really going to sitmhere with his ex-wife wife's soon to be husband?

As he took a chair, we all looked shocked, even Kate did a little bit, but why surely she just have requested? Christian was fuming and glared at Elliot and Kate. Soon I realised that everyone was glaring at the table.

Carrick was the first to break the silence and conversation flowed but everyone except Kate seemed to avoid Ethan. You could tell Ethan was trying to get Mia's attention, but she wouldn't have any of that. She made an over the top attempt to demonstrate that Byron was hers and she was his.

The dance auction came and I longed for Christian to take me to tHe boat house and relieve my tension. I look at him and he understands what I am thinking.

"After dance auction" he says. The dance auction starts and a few girls for before Mia. Mia thengoes on stage and due to her now game has aadmit people interested, but it is Byron who is looking the most longingly.

The annourcer starts, what is the firs bid?

A guy in the crowd calls out, '10,00' in which Bryon replies with $20,000. Mia and Byron share loving looks. $50,000 is then called out from our table but it come from Ethan much to our horror. Even Kate is shocked and glares at her brother.

$75,000 calls out Byron only to be matched by Ethan, $100,000. Byron calls out again, $150,00. Everyone in the tent is amazed athesis battle occuring and I could see bruin starting to sweat. This might be getting a little too expensive for him but not for Ethan who had inherited a lot of money from his father when he passed away a few years ago, as did Kate. $250,000 called out Ethan, Byron as very nervous at this time as was Mia on the stage. Byron then called out $300,000. Ethan then stood up and said to the shock everyone, " One million dollars". There were gasps all aroun. And Ethan had won the dance with Mia. Mia looked scared at the result.

Mia's POV:

One million? Ethan was going to spend a million dollars to dance with me? I don't want to do it, I don't want him here, I want him gone. Soon I find myself on the dance floor with him. Christian and Byron are watching me and him. I wish one of them would come and grab me.

"I had wanted to talk to you" Ethan said.

"by paying amillion dollars for a dance?" I said sarcastically.

"It worked didnt it? I hear your engaged"

"yes I am and he is perfect" I said blowing a kiss to Byron.

" But you should be with me!" Ethan commanded scaring me

"We were together but it didn't work out" I reminded him.

"It will now. Come with me now, let's leave and go back to our old apartment, it will be like old times" he was now pleading.

"no" I said now trying to get away but he held on to me tighter.

"I dont know if I can ever let you go really" he said looking at me and then suddenly and quickly he grabbed myface and kissed me. Bryon and Christian were now approaching me and he left quickly.

"Are you OK?" asked Bryon now holding me close and with Christian next to us.

"Yes, just shocked" I replied. I looked over and saw Christian now chasing Ethan, My heart jumped a few beats as Inears now worried what my brother would do.

SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SOME TIME TO UPDATE. TWO FAN FIC STORIES ARE HARD TO MANAGE ALONG WITH REAL LIFE. I did this on the iPad so there's is likely to be mistakes again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry this is short, but I want to end on cliff hanger! the next chapter is going to be huge!  
**

**Mia's POV**

I am watching my brother chase down my ex-husband who has just paid a million dollars for me to dance with him and then kissed me. I can't believe he did that.

"Byron, we need to stop my brother" I said concerned, I knew that Christian would hurt him! Before we knew it Taylor was also chasing them down with Ana, Kate and Elliot.

Once we got to them Christian had pinned Ethan down and had punched him, before Taylor was able stop him for doing further damage. Kate went over to look at his lip that was now bleeding. No one was talking, and then I found my parents were behind me

"Ethan you need to leave here now or I will ring the police" My dad said. I knew he didn't want to ring the police as Christian had just assaulted him and there was Kate to take into consideration also.

"I will leave, but Mia you know that we belong together. You know where to find me; I will be there until the tomorrow night." Ethan said. I understood the place that he spoke about. I didn't give any response but turned around and walked away with Byron.

The rest of the night went smoothly considering. Christian and Ana paid the million dollars that Ethan had bid on me. Everyone drank a little more than usual that night, Byron and I stayed at Christian and Ana's house. He was rather drunk and was soon fast asleep in bed. I tried to sleep but couldn't, Ethan was still going through my mind.

I decided that there was only one thing I could do to end this. I got up and got dressed. I tried to leave the house without anyone noticing, but that is when I saw Ana.

"Here you will need these" She said holding out her car keys.

**What do you think Mia is going to do?  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**_I can't find Aunty Mia?_ **

**Christians POV**

"Daddy, daddy" I hear as I open my eyes to find a sad little Phoebe next to me. The clock reads 7:00 am. Ana is still asleep next to me and the house seems very quiet.

"Yes princess! What is it?"

"I can't find Aunt Mia. I want her to do my hair today in that French braid she said last time she was here" she said holding out her pink hair brush.

"Phoebe, your Aunt Mia is most likely sleeping. We all got home very late and ..."

"Then can you wake up mom and get her to do my hair? She can do French breads too, though not as good as Aunt Mia" she said with a little pout.

"No angel. Mom is very tired, but I can put your hair in a pony tail if you like" I said trying to wake up.

Outside could hear Ms Jones calling for Phoebe softly and my little girl looked worried. "Ms Jones told me NOT to wake you or anyone else today. She said you all had a very big night and you all got home very late and need to sleep especially mom as she is pregnant" Phoebe said with a major sigh.

I had organised Ms Jones to care for the kids in the morning as they were usually early wakers on the weekend for some reason. Plus, I am getting more and more cautious with Ana, as her energy levels are getting low from the pregnancy and to make matters worse she waking up during the night. With all this in mind and the fact that it was such a late night, I thought we both could spend the morning in bed.

"Go to Ms Jones, and promise me you will obey her ok?" I said sternly to her.

"Yes daddy" she said disappointed and started to walk away.

My heart started to break at the sight of her expression. "Phoebe" I said causing her to turn around and look at me. "I love you; we just need to get some sleep. Would you like to do something special today in the afternoon?" she shrugged and then nodded but still looked very disappointed. I watched her sneak out of our room so Ms Jones didn't see where she had been.

I re-wrapped myself around Ana and tried to go to sleep again, but Phoebe's sad expression got to me. Call it fathers-guilt, I got up and put on some clothes and went to have breakfast with my children. I went downstairs and found Ted with a K'nex kit that he had been dying to put together. "Do you need help with that Ted? I can help you after breakfast" Personally I was rather interested in playing with too.

"Dad I am ten years old, I can do it" He said in a matter of fact tone that reminded me very much of me.

"Ok, Mr all grown up, you can do that after you have eaten breakfast. Where has your sister gone?" I ask looking around.

"She is sulking in the kitchen with Mrs Jones." He said rolling his eyes. I went into the kitchen and sure enough she was having a major sulk. Even the prospect of pancakes with chocolate chips and blueberries didn't make her smile.

"Ok Phoebe, I am up. Come, I will do your hair." I said softly to her. Gosh how does a little girl who isn't even 4 feet tall manage to twist me around her little finger like that?

"But you haven't been listening. I want a French braid, and Aunt Mia isn't here to do it" She said again. She was right, she did say that.

"Aunt Mia is probably still asleep" I said trying to reason with her.

"No she isn't. She isn't in her room, I checked. Byron was there but Aunt Mia wasn't and she isn't anywhere around the house." She said and I wondered if she was right.

"Phoebe, you went into Mia and Byron's room? You know that you are not allowed to intrude in the personal space of people. You need to eat your breakfast here in the kitchen and then go to your room for awhile. What you did was wrong. I will tell you when you can come out" I said firmly to her.

I left the kitchen and then wondered about Mia. Considering last night's activity I was a little uncomfortable. I decided that I would go to the spare room and see where Mia is. As I got to the door, Byron walked out.

"Excuse me Christian, have you seen Mia?" Before I could think Taylor approached me.

"Mr Grey, has Ana gone out this morning?" Taylor asked looking perplexed.

"Of course not, she is still asleep of course. Why do you even ask?" I remarked agitated. As if I would let her leave the house alone especially while she is pregnant.

"Because her car and car keys are gone" He said. Mia! I thought, she's taken the car.

"We need to find Mia" I yelled. "Taylor, trace her phone" I watched as Byron got on his phone to ring Mia. He shook his head, she wasn't answering.

"Her phone is off we can't trace it, but we can trace the Ana's car" Taylor said, and then I realized that we can't.

"No, that won't work, Ana's car is brand new and it doesn't have a tracer on it yet!" Damn it I should have done it already. I got Ana a new car a week ago and was so excited to give it her I didn't worry about putting on my extras just yet. Plus I never let her leave without security so I let my excitement get over the safety of my family. Damn it, I won't do that again!

I got on the phone with Kate. Maybe she would know something. Taylor then rang my parents, maybe they knew something.

**Kate**: Hello

**Christian**: Kate I need to know where your brother is. Mia is missing and she has taken Ana's car.

**Kate**: What?

She seemed confused.

**Christian: **I need to find out where that place is that your brother mentioned to her last night!

**Kate**: I don't know where that place is. Even if I did maybe we need to just let them see each other to talk without us butting it.

**Christian**: Ring your brother. Just find out if she is with him.

**Kate**: OK, but that is all I will do.

Gosh I hated Kate sometimes! We got off the phone and in a few minutes she brings back. I take deep breathes, yelling at Kate was never a good idea!

**Christian**: Is she there?

**Kate:** No.

I can tell she is concerned

**Kate:** Christian, Ethan hasn't seen her and he is worried now. He checked the area, but no one there and there are no cars. If Mia meant to go there well she didn't turn up and something has happened!

Just then Taylor called out. "Mia isn't at your parent's house either. No car noting!"

**Christian:** Then Mia is missing.

**Kate**: We are coming over!

Kate then hanged up. Within an hour my parents, Kate, Elliot and Ava had arrived it was now 9am. We sent Ava to play with Phoebe in her room. I sent ted up to his room too. They all had strict instructions to stay in their rooms and not leave unless we told them to. Mrs Jones promised to take up snacks. I didn't want to worry them with this, they would just be upset!

There was a knock at the door and Taylor went to answer it. Soon Ethan came stomping through. "Where is she?" He yelled. I was shocked at his audacity to come to my home after last night.

"Why are you even here?" I asked and stared him down.

"Because I want to find Mia. I love her, how many times do I have to say that." He said pacing

"But it's because of you that she isn't here" My dad scolds him and it now standing up and looking like he may copy my behavior of last night.

"We all need to calm down" My mother was acting as the mediator now. She takes my dad's hand and makes him to sit down next to her. Ethan approaches me.

"Stay for away from me Ethan!" I warn and he moves and sits next to his sister. I watch Kate and Ethan out of the corner of my eye. Kate is quietly asking him questions and he is shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. He definitely has no idea where she is! _Fuck, where on Earth are you Mia!_

Ana finally came downstairs. I didn't see the need to wake her even if it was her car that was missing. She looked refreshed and was all smiles until she saw that the whole family had been here.

"What's going on?" She asked looking at me. I took her hand and had her sit down.

"Mia is missing and so is your car." I told her. I looked at her and wondered why she wasn't shocked; in fact her expression was completely unchanged.

"I know" she responded causing everyone to stare at her. "I got up in the night and saw her, I knew that she needed to work out a few things and I gave her my car keys."

"You gave her your car keys?" I yelled. "Have you lost your mind?" I was furious. Oh what I would do right now if everyone wasn't here. I got closer to her and whispered in her ear so no one would be able to hear us. "I will deal with you later. There will be no stowing me twitchy palm!"

Sawyer, Ryan and everyone else but Taylor is now out looking for Mia. Taylor has stayed here to co-ordinate the operation. I have Welch checking to see if she has used any of her bank accounts or anything like that. Nothing is coming up.

Ms Jones brings us all some subs, food and drinks, and then takes some to the kids. Ana and Kate go up to check that they are all ok after a while. My parents, Byron, Elliot and I go to the kitchen to talk without Ethan around.

"Maybe we should call the police?" Elliot suggests

"No that won't work, she is a mature adult and she hasn't been missing for more than 24 hours" My father informs us.

"I am going to ring some of her friends here in Seattle. See if they have seen her" says Byron. He looks fatigued and stressed now, but a little relieved now that he knows that Mia wasn't with Ethan.

Another hour later, Taylor finds us. "Miss Mia Grey has returned and she is waiting to see you all" We all walk into the main room and there she is. She looks worn out and worse for wear. We stare at her and I know she can feel the heat.

"Before you say anything, I need to have a shower and get changed first. I need to clear my head and then I will come back and talk to you all. I just need an hour" She says

"An hour? It's midday already. You have had hours!" I yell at her, much to the disgust of my parents.

"Christian stop. Mia go and we will be down here when you are ready" My mother interjects and stares me down. Everyone seems relieved that she is back and is ok.

Within the hour Mia returns and everyone sits down. Ana and my family urge me to do the same but I can't. I am way too frustrated.

"Ana here are your keys. Thank you, you were right I did need them" Mia said handing the key to Ana. Before Ana could get the keys I interjected and took them from Mia and then passed them on to Taylor, who was now leaving the room to give us some privacy.

"Christian please do not be mad at Ana. She was just helping me out" Mia pleads with me

"Where in the world were you? Why didn't you answer your phone?" our father questioned her.

"I went to see someone. Byron I am sorry that I did this to you, I just had to go and make sure that I am doing exactly what I doing." She said. Byron nodded his head in support, but I think even he wasn't sure anymore now.

"So where were you?" I asked

Mia looked at Ethan. "I went to see Susan Craven"

"Who is Susan Craven?" My mother asked. _My thoughts exactly!_

"Ethan do you want to tell them or should I?" Mia asked

"Susan Craven is, she is ..." Ethan stuttering now. She is...

* * *

**This was so much fun to write and I can't wait to write the next chapter! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Past transgression and the future!**

**Mia's POV:**

He could barely even say her name. He made a mistake and big one then compounded it by not telling the full truth to me years ago

"Susan Craven was a woman I slept with years ago" Ethan confessed. I could feel Kate's shock even though she didn't know the half of it yet.

"Were you and Mia together at the time?" Kate snapped.

"Yes, but we were in one of our maybe we should-we-call-it-all-off periods, that we had so often." Ethan said trying to explain.

"But Ethan during this so called maybe we should-we-call-it-all-off periods, we were to get married the next month" I added, I tried to keep all the hurt from resurfacing.

"Yes, your right. After the one night stand and I came home and saw Mia and I knew I had made a mistake. I didn't tell her about it, and we happily got married, but soon I got a call from Susan and she told me she was pregnant with my child. I didn't know what to do I was panicked. I tried to convince her to get rid of the baby"

"This is where I found out about Susan but not about the baby." I pointed out. I looked at my father who was furious and Christian was grabbing the back of the couch so hard that I thought maybe he would rip a hole in it with his fingers. Kate was now by the window and no longer sitting with her brother.

"I told Mia and she forgave me. Mia that's all I am asking for now, for you to just forgive me and let's start again" Ethan was pleading

"But that's not where all the lying stopped" I yelled.

Ethan went quiet. Christian and Byron moved towards him, it was obvious that they were going to kick him out. "Don't touch him there is more. Tell them Ethan or I will" I insisted.

"Susan didn't get rid of the baby, nor was it put up for adoption. In fact she gave birth to a daughter, Jessica Craven. I was told after the baby was born and I have been supporting her ever since. I didn't tell Mia as I knew that she would leave me. So I kept it quiet and every couple of months I flew to see Jessica, as they were now living Vegas, but now live in Portland. I would tell Mia that I was going there for work." Ethan's guilt was taking over him

"That was until one day I decided to surprise him in Vegas, as our marriage was going through a rocky point and I thought it would help. When I arrived I first saw him with a woman who I recognised as Susan and Ethan being very loving to a little 3 year old girl, his daughter. I waited for him to come back to the hotel and that is when he confessed everything to me. He had lied for years. When Ethan came home he promised me that his daughter was the result of that one stupid night and he had never even looked or touched Susan again. But it wasn't enough for me. I came home and filed for divorce and I thought that was it until the masked ball."

"But it isn't the end. You wouldn't have gone to see Susan or even left the house last night if it was over" Byron said. Oh my poor Byron I didn't want to hurt him.

"I had to know if Ethan had or hadn't slept with Susan again. She told me that they hadn't even after the divorce." I said.

"So you know that I love you and I just made a mistake once!" Ethan was beseeching me now.

"You lied about your daughter for years in our marriage. I can't just forget that." I said. "Ethan I want you to leave" I said. Ethan failed to move. "Ethan leave now or I will have you thrown out!" I warned and I looked at Christian and Elliot

Ethan more out of fear of the males in my family, walked out, but as he walked past me he said, "Mia we will be together again, One day you will be at my side". His statement sent shivers down my spine.

"Not if I ever have anything to say about it" responded my dad uncharacteristically. Soon Kate, Elliot, Ava and my parents were gone.

I returned to the spare room with Byron. "I am sorry Byron that I worried you I just needed to know if he had told me the truth that's all." I said hoping he would understand.

"But if it was me that you want it wouldn't have mattered" He said.

"It is you that I want; do you still want to marry me? I asked. His eyes burned into me, and I my heart stopped beating...

**Christian POV**

That evening after everyone had left; I went into my bedroom where Ana was waiting. She knew that I was mad at her for encouraging Mia's dangerous behaviour and even giving her keys to the car. Ana was on the bed in pale blue panties and a maternity camisole. I would need to be careful with her, but it wasn't her belly that was a concern. It was her backside that I would be working on...

**Thank you for reading. Sorry it's a little short but I had very little time today. So for my daily cliff hangers, though much more mild than the previous ones. Will Byron and Mia still get married? And what does Christian have in mind as punishment for Ana?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Apologies for not updating sooner! Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Aftermath... **

Ana's POV:

I wake up surprisingly refreshed, and smile when I see Christian still asleep next to me. I move closer to him and feel a slight pinch from my backside and notice the trusty balls on the bedside table. I really do need to misbehave more often, I think to myself. Gosh what a day yesterday, but the night with Christian was just as memorable.

Ethan's revelation took everyone by surprise, everyone even Christian (who made sure he knew everything), had thought that his relationship with Mia had failed because even though they loved each other they couldn't make it work. Kate is angry, but more over the fact that Ethan didn't tell her that he has a daughter and she has another niece. I think she wants to meet Jessica now, which means that if Ava meets her, then Phoebe will know about it. We may need to talk to her about it should it come to that. Mia and Byron left soon after the saga all came out, thought they didn't say much. Mia is going to ring me soon, they looked reasonable but we are unsure about the status of their wedding.

I start to kiss Christian in an attempt to wake him up and find I am very successful since he is kissing me back within seconds.

"That is one hell of a wake up call Anastasia" He grunts lowering his hands to my post-spanked backside.

"Well that was one hell of a night Mr Grey. I really must misbehave more often" I say in reply now biting my lip.

"If you keep biting that lip of yours then I am sure I can organize a repeat" He says now rubbing and planting small kisses over my ever growing stomach. "Only 12 more week now till we meet our baby" he says smiling.

We are enjoying the moment\ when we hear Phoebe screaming down the corridor. "Mom, Dad, I can't find my school shoes!"

"Damn Phoebe's shoes, why can't she put them on in the same place every day. I am going to take her out and get spare pairs" I say frustrated. Within a minute she is knocking on our door and asking to come in.

"You can come in Phoebe!" Christian calls out. I look at the clock and it is only 6:00am, an hour earlier than she usually wakes up and she walks in looking cross.

"I don't want to go to school today" she says abruptly and in a manner that I only usually saw in Christian when he was angry.

"Where do you want to go then? I can get you a job at my work, but you won't be able to see your friends then" Christian said trying to be humorous but it wasn't working with Phoebe today. She was terribly out of sorts.

"I want to go to New York and see Aunt Mia. This weekend was so unfair, I barely saw her on Saturday and on the Sunday I had to spend the entire time she is here in my room. She didn't do a French braid in my hair and I am **very, very** angry" she said now lifting her head. Christian and I try not to laugh at her over exaggeration of the words 'very very angry'. Teddy was now at our door; wow both kids up at 6am!

"I am sorry Mom and dad; I tried to keep her in her room. She has been going on about this since 5:30am! She came into my room and woke me up" Ted said yawning.

"Phoebe Grace Grey, what are the rules about waking people up?" Christians asked and scolded her at the same time.

"Only wake people up if I feel sick or if I am going to have a seizure or if something bad is happening. But daddy something bad did happen. I didn't get to spend any time with Aunt Mia!" she replied in the same tone Christian had just gave her.

Christian gave up; there would be no reasoning with Phoebe on this matter at all.

"I am going to get up. Kids, get your school clothes together but don't put them on as I don't want them getting dirty, Phoebe go and find your shoes! Your dad and I are going to have a shower, and then we can have breakfast." I say watching Phoebe storm out of our room and ted trailing very slowly. Once Phoebe has left the room, teddy spins around and walks back to us.

"Mom and Dad, I know what happened between Aunt Mia, Ethan and Byron. I heard then yesterday in the spare room." Teddy said

"You were ears dropping?" Christian's mood was getting worse now.

"No, they were yelling a bit and I went to see if Aunt Mia was OK. Then I heard them talk. I am sorry, I was just worried about Aunt Mia" he said making Christian and I sigh heavily.

"Ted, if you know what has happened then I hope you understand the need to keep this private." I said softly.

"I understand. It also mainly means don't tell Phoebe right?" He said matter of fact

"Yes, definitely do not tell your sister" Christian said pointing his finger this time. Teddy then left our room and Christian collapsed on the bed.

"Are you sure I can't kill Ethan?" Christian asked.

"Yes I am sure. You will soon have 3 kids so you will just have to cope. I just hope Mia and Byron are OK" I say worried and checking my phone to see I have missed any calls or anything. Nothing!

**Mia's POV:**

Byron and I left Ana and Christian's house and decided not talk further about everything to just think about what had happened and discuss everything at home back in New York once we both had time to think about everything. As we were leaving the airport, I turned to Bryon. "Byron, I love you and it is only you that I want to be with"

It is now Friday afternoon and we are yet to talk about it. We are in limbo and it was getting too much for me. If Byron didn't want to continue our relationship then he would have to tell me and get this over with. I try to ring downstairs to where his office is but no one is there. I ring his assistant who tells me that he left after the show. I then decide to ring his cell phone but he wasn't answering. Great now he is ignoring me. At 5pm I decide to head for my apartment, I was angry that Byron hadn't spoken to me and was had disregard me.

I walk into our shared apartment and drop my bags when I notice that the lights were all out. Great now there is no power. I walk down the hallway as I see some light. Byron must have a torch out. As I turn into the kitchen I am surprised to find the room is lit by candle light and Byron is dressed in crisp white shirt with a dark blazer and pants

"I have been waiting for you to get home" he says handing me a long stemmed red rose.

"I have been trying to ring you but I guess you have been busy" I say kissing him now and looking at all the candles and flowers around the house.

"So I am forgiven for failing to answer your calls then?" I smile and nod.

"I want you to get dressed into something more comfortable but be quick as dinner is almost ready" he says. I quickly go into our room and put on the short red dress I wore when I introduced him to my family. He loves this dress. I loosen my hair so it falls over my shoulders and I redo my makeup.

"You look amazing" He says as I walk back out to our dining room and he hands me a glass of champagne.

"Thank you" I say and take a nice cool long drink.

"Sit down I want to serve dinner" He said bringing a plate of oysters and shrimp. I smile remembering the first time we met.

"We had oysters and shrimp the first time we met, at the network. It was a post show event, I went to grab for same oyster you had grabbed" I had to laugh at the corny way we actually started to talk to each other.

"Exactly, though it took me a few years to get the courage to ask you out. I regret wasting those years Mia. I really do." We finished off the first course. He went and grabbed the next course and it was a simple plate of sandwiches.

"Sandwiches hey? Hhhhhmmmm... So is this the first weekend we went away to Florida and we ate had a picnic by ocean or is that time that you first tried to cook for me but failed and we had sandwiches instead?" I inquired

"The latter reason and it happens to be a big reason why we are eating them now, as I have still failed to be able to cook a dinner without burning it" He said now laughing. It didn't matter these sandwiches were fantastic either way.

"So what is for desert?" I ask.

"I cheated for that one as the only good deserts we have had are the ones you have made, but I do have something else for you Mia" he said serious now kneeling next to me.

"Mia Grey, I love you. Last weekend threw us about and I understand why you did what you did that night. But that doesn't matter now and the one thing I really know and understand is how much I love you. Mia Grey will you marry me?" he asks impassioned and presents me with another ring.

"Yes definitely!" I say wrapping my arms around him.

"But let's not wait so long as we planned" he urges.

"Ok, but my sister in law isn't due for another 12 weeks and I want her to be in the bridal party"

"Then let's marry in 16 weeks, I can't wait any longer than that. We can get married over New Year's.!" Byron is beaming and I nod.

"Yes, let's do that. But there is one change I want to make. I want to get married in Seattle and at my parent's house. Both my brothers got married there and I think is will be a perfect start to our marriage" I ask but he now seems unsure.

"Did you and Ethan get married there?" He asks in a stressed manner

"No, we got married at a hotel" I replied.

"Excellent, then yes let's get married at your parents!"

**Ethan's POV:**

Saturday finally! I thought to myself as I got on my running gear to go for a run before I drove out to pick up Jessica. I went through the park and to my regular coffee stop. I sit down and grab a paper. I start to read it and then notice in the society section is a picture of Mia and Byron. I pray it says that they have broken up.

I start to carefully read it.

_Byron Wallace, executive producers of ABC morning show and Mia Grey, current presenter and TV chef have announced they are bringing forward the date for their wedding to December this year. Rumors have it that they will marry in Seattle, at the home of prominent Seattle lawyer Carrick Grey and Dr Tevelyan-Grey, Mia Grey's adoptive parents. This is will be the third grey wedding there, the first of which was the marriage of successful entrepreneur Christian Grey to his wife, Anastasia Steele Grey. Mia Grey was once married to Ethan Kavanagh but divorced after only a few years of marriage._

My blood boiled at the thought and I needed to work out what to do now. I wouldn't be able to rely on Kate now. She is mad at me that I didn't tell her about Jessica and has demanded I bring Jessica to Seattle so they can meet her. Ava has been told about Jessica but is under strict instructions not to tell Phoebe.

I sighed, and started to think. Mia will be mine again. I won't let any other man have her!

* * *

**Hope this chapter was enjoyable. Please review !  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Family woes**

**Ana's POV**

My rather tedious day of meetings and going over accounts has been broken by Mia's phone call and plans for this weekend. I call Hannah to come into my office

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Hannah asks.

"Yes, plus do I have anything on my schedule this weekend or Monday? I ask hoping it is clear.

"Nothing on this weekend, but there is one meeting on Monday with an author but it can be changed if need be. It is a local person" She says

"Change that meeting time to sometime late in the week. I won't be in at work on Monday as I have a family matter to attend to over the weekend and I won't be flying back until Monday" perfect! I open up my emails and start one to Christian

* * *

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Bright lights

Hi,

Your sister has just rung me, with good news. She and Byron are still getting married and of course she is overjoyed. However they have bought the wedding forward to New Years Eve and as that's only a few months away, it is necessary to go dress shopping and fitting by the designer that Mia has chosen. They need me especially as to make a dress that can adjust accordingly. So Mia wants Kate, Ava, Grace, Phoebe and I to fly over to New York this weekend and we can come back on Monday. The kids can skip on day of school.

So, I need to book tickets, or should I take the company jet?

Anastasia

CEO of Greys Publishing and Super happy for Mia.

* * *

A few minutes later I find a reply from Christian

To: Anastasia Grey

From: Christian grey

Subject: have you forgotten your pregnant and shouldn't fly?

Anastasia,

You are due to give birth 12 weeks and are getting tired. You can't go over east alone and care for phoebe at the same time. You can send over your measurements and my sister's expensive designer should be able to make do!

Sorry, but you are not going.

Christian

Over-protective and terribly concerned about my wife and baby and CEO of Greys Enterprise Holdings

* * *

Seriously Christian! I can't believe you, I am pregnant not an invalid.

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: think again...

Did I mention your mother is coming, plus every other female in your family will be with me? I am sure between all of us we will manage.

Also, Christian we HAVE SPOKEN about this BEFORE, I am a BIG GIRL and can take care of myself, plus I HAVENT gone ANYWHERE in the past 11 years without being watched, guarded and protected 24/7, and will still do so in New York. Please tell me that you trust me to be safe by now!

I AM GOING FINAL! So can I borrow the jet or do I need to book some tickets?

Anastasia grey

CEO of Grey Publishing

* * *

A wait for an email but I don't receive one. I half expect him to come storming through the doors into my office. I could even imagine him buying every available aeroplane ticket this weekend to New York and then ensuring that the jet was occupied. After an hour there was nothing, no email and no angry Christian in my office, no phone call, nothing. He could have been in a meeting or a conference call I considered, but that had never stopped him before.

After another hour I thought damn it, I will ring him myself. I pick up my blackberry and ring his cell phone. Are several rings he finally answer it

Christian: Anastasia.

His voice was cool; hell wit was better than angry!

Ana: you didn't answer my email.

Christian: I know. You used a lot of shouty capitals; you haven't done that for years.

Ana: Yes I did use a lot of them and for good reason. I am taking phoebe with the other girls in the family to get ready for the wedding. It's only a weekend and she will only miss one day of school.

Christian: Anastasia we will talk about this at home tonight. I am in the process of making some arrangements. Sawyer is picking up the kids plus Ava and taking them to our house. I will talk to you then!

Ana: ok bye.

Christian: bye Anastasia, and make sure you eat some lunch!

I hanged up the phone, with no answers and I didn't even ask why Ava was coming to our place tonight, though we usually did pick her up if Elliot and Kate couldn't. They moved only closer to us as the kids started school, so that it is only a five minute drive from us.

I looked that the wedding photo of Christian and I on my desk. How can one man who I love so much and be such a great father also be so infuriating at the same time?

At 4:30, after he dropped the kids at home, sawyer came to pick me up. "Ana are you ready to leave?" sawyer asked politely.

"Yes. Have you seen Mr. Grey today?" I asked to get a better idea of his mood and how much of a fight I was going to have on my hands tonight. Sawyer and I had become a lot closer over the years and I found him to be a great friend.

"Yes, Taylor and I were with him when he received your emails." he said a little embarrassed and was blushing a little

"So has my husband's mood changed much since this morning then?" I said with a little laugh.

"He told me not to tell you actually, sorry" Sawyer said helping me with my stuff and now not making eye contact.

"It's ok, Sawyer" I said shrugging my shoulders.

We hit some bad traffic and so we didn't get home until I went inside I found the kids all watching TV, and of course I found one of phoebes shoes was by the door. Gosh knows where the other one was.

"Evening Ana" said Gail. "The kids have done their homework so I told them they could watch TV, Ava is staying for dinner as Elliot and Kate had something on. They will pick her up this evening. I have organized some pajamas for her so she can shower here and then go straight to bed when she gets home" Gail had proven herself to be even more invaluable with the kids, she thought ahead and considered things I never would have.

"Thank you Gail today has been rather trying. Has Mr Grey come home yet?" I asked.

"No, I am sorry." she said sympathetically. I smile and go and give the kids a hug and kiss before I go and change my clothes. I feel like I am growing every minute.

I remove my work dresses and put on some linen maternity pants and top. I am actually starting to feel rather good as I commence my third trimester. As I turn around to go rejoin the kids I am find Christian is right behind me.

"Christian you scared me!" I grumble at him.

"I am sorry, I was just enjoying the view" he said smirking. There was little sign of the Christian I spoke to and emailed earlier today. "I spoke to Elliot, and he asked if Ava could come over tonight and have dinner. He and Kate needed to see Ethan tonight and really didn't want to take Ava. Obviously since Ethan was involved I was more than willing to keep my niece out of whatever is going on."

Not only was Christian an overprotective and loving father, but he really did love and tried to protect Ava as much as Elliot and Kate would let him. It was no accident that Ava and Phoebe always ended up in the same class at school regardless of the fact that it was a 3 stream school. (3 class in each year level).

"That's fine but we still need to talk about this weekend" I said

"It's been taken care of! Do not worry" Christian said in a boyish tone.

"What do you mean it has been taken care of?"

"Well if you are intent on a girl's weekend in New York, getting fitted for dresses and all, then it only fair that us boys play too." Christian was now grabbing my hand and leading me to our bed.

"Where are you boys going then?" I don't know why I asked as I knew the answer already.

"New York, where else? Elliot, Teddy, my dad and I are going to take Byron up on his offer to get to know him better and we are going to organize our wedding suits, plus I somehow managed to 5 court side tickets to the New York nicks this weekend. You girls will have all the time and space to do what you wish, but at least I will be close by to ensure you and the baby are ok. There is no negotiation available on this one" he said almost as a warning.

It was typical Christian behavior. "Have you spoken to everyone about this or have you just decided on this plan and expect them to follow your schedule?" I asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Byron was all for it, as was everyone else. When you rang me and I told you I was making arrangements, I was ringing everyone. Do not worry Anastasia" I didn't know how I felt, I had either been railroaded or I feel excited at the fact that Christian would be close by, just in case.

"Ok I give up Christian" I say deflated.

"Anastasia? Ana?" He said as I started to walk away. "Don't be upset. I am just not willing on taking any chances with you, the baby and Phoebe. Just let me protect you all that is all I ask", he says apologetically now.

"I suspect that you have made all plan necessary plans, right?" my question caused Christian to give me his you-better-believe-it look.

"Yes, But since there will be so many of us for apartment in New York and I suspected that you would all want to stay close by to everyone, so I booked us all rooms at the Waldorf hotel. It's my version of a re-engagement present to Mia and Byron. They will stay with us also."

"Nice work Mr Grey. Come I want to see the kids."

We both went downstairs and spent some time with kids, before dinner. Kate sent a message asking us not to tell Ava about this weekend until they came to pick her up. We sat down for dinner. Gail had made Spaghetti Bolognese which was always a favorite of the kids. Conversation was mainly focused on the kid's school day, homework and just general kids stuff. I watched as Christian seemed the most relaxed he has been in weeks whilst talking to the kids. After dinner, Gail bought out ice cream for the kids.

"My other cousin, Jessica can't eat ice cream she is allergic" Ava said, taking us both by surprise.

"Ava how do you know that?" Christian asked. His interest was heightened into how much she knew about this newly found cousin and if she had met her already. To be honest so was I.

"Uncle Ethan bought her to my house to meet us. My mom gave us an ice cream and she told us she can't eat it." Ava said innocently. I looked at Christian; this was news to him also. Neither Kate nor Ethan had mentioned it to us, though it seemed a natural course of events, Kate would want to meet her niece.

"I thought I was your only cousin" said phoebe

"So did I, until mom told me that Uncle Ethan had a daughter. She is our age also and even in year 2." Eva explained.

"When did Aunt Mia and Ethan have a daughter? Where has she been?" questions Phoebe curiously and naively.

"Aunt Mia and Ethan didn't have any children together. Jessica's mommy is another lady, but Ethan is her dad" I explained. Phoebe looked a little unsure of that matter. "Phoebe you and I will talk about it later, ok"

After the kids finished desert they went upstairs on strict instructions to shower and get into their pajamas. "I am going to have to explain this is Phoebe." I said looking at Christian.

Soon the kids where coming down the stairs all freshly showered and in their winter pyjamas Gosh I loved my kids like this as they were full of cuddles. They all found places on the floor and started to read their school books.

At 6:30, Kate and Elliot came to pick up Ava. Kate looked upset whilst Elliot was furious. "We need to talk to you both, alone" Elliot said. Gail offered to watch the kids as we went into the study.

"What's happening?" I asked as I gave Kate a comforting hug.

"We think you should know that we saw Ethan this evening. Susan and Jessica are moving to Seattle and Ethan unbeknownst to us is enrolling his daughter into the girl's school. In fact he even managed to get them into the same class." Elliot said.

"What game is he playing?" Christian asked.

"We don't know. Maybe it is a way to get closer to Mia or something, but we don't know I don't even know my brother anymore" Kate answered.

I understood Jessica was just an innocent kid in this nasty affair, but is she was to be in the same class as the girls, and she was already friendly with Ava, then she may inadvertently become friendly with Phoebe. This may make play dates and birthday parties a little uncomfortable.

"When does Jessica start at the school? I will ring the school and tell them the whole nasty story and get her moved into one of the other year 2 classes." Christian said going into CEO mode.

"Tomorrow, she starts tomorrow morning. She has her uniform and everything. He deliberately waited until tonight so we wouldn't have time to do anything" Elliot said.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Is the current plot line ok? or is it too dull?  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry that it has taken me so long to write the this chapter. work keeps me busy. I cant wait till summer break so I can write every day!  
**

* * *

**Old friends and new friends**

**Phoebe's POV**

It's a strange day already; my parents look a little worried and are now both taking Ted and I to school with Taylor and Sawyer. I don't see what the deal is. My mom explained to me what was happening and how there was a new girl coming into my class. I think my Mom wants to talk to Ethan, who happens to be the new girl's dad. I know I use to call him uncle, but that was a long time ago. I remember being told that he wasn't anymore when he and Aunt Mia had a really big fight and got a divorce. It weird that I just managed to stopped calling him Uncle. I know that I didn't want to hurt my aunt's feelings. Aunt Mia was my dad's sister after all. I think maybe my dad told me to stop calling him uncle also, but I don't really remember now.

I am dressed in my winter uniform, (with my school tie, dark blue pinafore, white shirt and year two blazer) and I notice it makes my dad smile to see me in it, or maybe it because it's the first time in a really long time that I found my shoes this morning and haven't come to breakfast in my school socks.

"You found your shoes this morning" my mom says rather shocked and surprised.

"Yes, they were by my wardrobe this morning" I said though I knew that I didn't put them there. "Did you put them there mom? I asked

"No, it wasn't me" she said then looking at my dad. "Not me either, but next to your wardrobe sounds like a fantastic place for them to be each night" he says seriously but with a bit of humor. How does dad do that?

"I did it. Mom and Dad, her room is next to mine and every morning all I ever is Phoebe cry out and whinge that she can't find my shoes. So last night I grabbed them and put them away just so I wouldn't hear to hear her this morning" say Ted rolling his eyes and glaring at me.

"I don't whinge" I said in my defense.

"Yes you do!" Ted argued back.

"Stop it both of you. I am not going to have both of you arguing this morning; there is enough going on today without you two going off at each other." Dad said crossly. He would sometime get this look that would scare you and you knew to instantly obey.

We all left the house and we took the SUV. Dad drove us four and Taylor is following in mom's car with Sawyer. Taylor and dad will go off in the SUV to his work and Sawyer and mom will take her car to her work. It feels like a military operation for something so simple, but this was often the case in my family.

Once inside the school, dad quickly goes with Ted to his class and I can tell they are talking about something privately but I have no idea what it is. Mom stays with me as I get my stuff ready. Ava is already here and in the class room. I wave to her and she comes jumping out.

"Hi Aunt Ana, you just missed my mom but she is in the office with my uncle though" she says to my mom. Soon dad returns and I don't understand why everyone is waiting. Within a few minutes one of the deputies of our school is coming towards our class and there is Aunt Kate, Ethan and a blonde girl about my height coming towards us.

"That's my cousin Jessica" Ava whispers to me.

"Right this way" states the deputy and Ethan and Jessica enter the class room. They are meeting the teacher and are all smiles. My father though is less than happy.

"Ava I have to go now, I need to be at work. Be considerate today ok" Aunt Kate says to Ava and then says good bye to everyone else.

The school bell rings, and we all enter the class. Ethan now also leaves, leaving Jessica alone. I watch my parents outside and I see that my mom is taking to Ethan. I know they use to be good friends before the divorce. My mother is really close to Mia so it only seemed natural that she and Ethan wouldn't be as close now. I look at my teacher who is now introducing Jessica to the class and finds a seat for her in our class.

We start the day as usual with spelling and maths and then the bell rings for recess. Ava is a member of the student body council and as a result has to go to the office. I start to walk out with our friends when I notice Jessica is looking nervous and all alone.

"Jessica, do you want come with us and play?" I ask not wanting her to be alone.

"Yes, please" she said and then we went to recess. She seemed really nice and I wondered if I would ever be allowed to have come to my house and play. Maybe with Ava I could.

At lunch I seek out Ava in the school cafeteria and see she is sitting with Jessica and I join them..

"Thank you for inviting me to play with your group at recess, I was a little nervous about being alone" Jessica said to me.

"It's ok. Where did you go to school before?" I asked curiously. In fact I was curious about her though a little jealous as I had been Ava's was my only cousin and best friend. I really didn't want someone coming in and taking my place.

"I went to school in Portland but now I am living with my dad now in Seattle and I had to change schools. He told me that this would be a really good school to attend and that I could get to know my cousin better, but I miss my friends" she said sadly. Jessica seemed rather nice but a little sad.

"Where has your mom gone?" Ava asked

"She is in Portland still, but she works all funny hours and has a new boyfriend. He doesn't like me very much. So my dad and mom talked and decided that I could come and live with my dad. I do see my mom, but only on weekends and I will go on to her house on school holidays" she said. We finished our lunch and went out to the playground together. Maybe I could have two best friends.

**Ana's POV:**

Christian and I decided to both take the kids to school. I watch as Christian takes Ted to his class and me stay with Phoebe. Soon Ethan was coming down the hallway with his daughter. Jessica had long blonde hair and actually resembled Kate; it was not hard to tell whose genes were clearly dominant here. The bell rings and all the kids are entering the class. Christian, who has now returned stands and watches as I go over to Ethan.

"Hi Ethan" it's a little sad being next to him now. We use to be close but time, family and divorces really go in the way of that. Christian refuses to acknowledge him now after the disclosure of the affair. He is rather concerned that he may be using his daughter as a means of somehow keeping contact with Mia.

"Hi Ana, you are looking good" he says.

"Can you meet me for lunch, today? Do you have any lectures of anything" I ask, hopeful to be able to chat and understand what he is thinking.

"No I have taken this week off to help Jessica settle in so lunch would be convenient and great." He said. We make plans and then depart.

I arrive at work and busy myself with everyday stuff, meetings etc. at 10am I receive an email from Christian.

* * *

To Anastasia Grey

From Christian Grey

Subject: lunch

Ana,

If you insist on going and meeting Ethan to lunch the Sawyer MUST go with you! I don't like the thought of you being alone with him. I don't like the thought of him using his 8 year daughter in whatever plan he has conjured up.

Maybe I should join you both.

Christian Grey

CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: old friends

Christian,

Ethan and I have known each other a long time and I doubt that I am in any type of perilous danger. Your attendance at lunch is not necessary and may be counterproductive. I just want to make sure that he isn't trying anything with Mia, but if it puts your mind at rest than Sawyer can come as long as he is super discreet.

Relax please.

Anastasia Grey

CEO of Grey's publishing

* * *

To Anastasia Grey

From Christian Grey

Subject: Counterproductive?

Now that is a term that hasn't been associated with me for a long time. I am sure that I can prove myself to be most productive at all times! I can sure you tonight how productive I can be!

Christian Grey

Now rather wound up and excited CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: baby won't stop moving.

Christian,

Stop it! The baby now won't stop moving. I am off to a meeting and then to lunch. Will contact you when i am back at the office!

Anastasia Grey

CEO of Grey's publishing

* * *

At 12pm I get a call from downstairs, Ethan was here. I grab my bag and go to meet him.

"Hi, there is a little cafe down the road that we can go to if you want?" I ask him and he nods. We walk there quietly and sit down and order lunch. He looks a lot better than he did the day after the charity ball. It's been a long time since I have been anywhere with him that it feels strange.

"Jessica is very pretty. She remind me of Kate actually" I say starting conversation

"Yes, but thank fully she is not as stubborn as my sister is." Ethan says smiling momentarily and then looks serious. "So Ana what is it you want to know and ask?" I look shocked at how upfront he is!

"Come on Steele, this is the first time in years you have asked me to have lunch with you so let's hash it all out!" His upfront statement startles me but I am glad for it as I don't have to tiptoe around the questions I want to ask.

"I am a little embarrassed by this and I am not Steele anymore!" I say.

"Ana, we have known each other a long time, don't be. Ask whatever you want, I am an open book, trust me there are no questions you can ask that my sister hasn't. " Ethan says honestly. Kate must have done a real number over him after the truth came out.

"Why did you put your daughter in the same school as the girls? There are so many excellent schools closer to your home" I asked quickly

"What you mean is did I put my daughter in the school in order get a means to keep a means of contact to Mia?" he said bluntly and I got a little embarrassed by how transparent I was. "No, I didn't do it to get to Mia. I have only just got custody of Jessica. I have been wanting her to live with me awhile and since everything has all come out recently it was just time. Her mother works shifts and is in a new relationship. I can provide her some stability. Also the school is the best in Seattle and it was really hard to get her in. When I told the school her story they put her in the girl's class so at least she would be with her cousin"

His answer seemed very plausible. "Do you really still love Mia?" I asked and noticed his mood get sad.

"Definitely! I just always thought she and I would be together in one way or another, yeah we broke up but we just always got back together. It was just how things were and thought would always be, but I screwed that up didn't I?" he said miserably.

"Yeah you did a bit?" I said sympathetically.

Our food came out and we started to eat. I looked up and took a deep breath in. "Ethan you do understand that Mia is off limits now. She is getting married" I studied his face for a reaction.

"Yes I know. But that doesn't mean I am going to stop loving her and when or if she wants me back then I will be waiting for her" he said.

"You do realize that Christian will stop you from hurting her or getting hold of her while she is with Byron, and as long as she doesn't want any contact with you!" I warned him.

"I kind of got that feeling on Saturday night" he said pointing to his bruised face from where Christian had hit him.

"Christian loves Mia" I said in explanation for his bruises

"The thing is Ana, is that so do I! But I promise to stay away unless she asks me not to" he said honestly and I relaxed.

The rest of lunch was taken up discussing his professorship and the publishing world. I remembered exactly why I got on so well with him then. We finished lunch I was adamant that I would pay!

"It's been good talking to you again Ana. I have missed our friendship though I understand why we haven't been in contact" he said sadly but with a lot of maturity.

"Same here! I better go, I have a few authors coming in" I said hugging him and then wondered if that was the right thing to do. I left him and then returned to my office.

"Hi Hannah. Did anything happen while I was gone?" I asked without looking at her and then noticed her pointing to my office. I opened my door and there and behold was Christian. Of course, where else would he be!

"I trust you had a pleasant lunch" Christian said sitting in my chair.

"Yes I did and you don't need to worry. Ethan is not trying anything!" I said trying to reassure him.

"He better not, especially with our daughter and our niece. But that is not the only reason I am here really, I am here to prove to you that I am anything but counterproductive! " he eyes are dark and he gets up.

"Excuse me Hannah, but Ana and I need to have a very in depth conversation. We are not to be interrupted. Cancel or postpone any meetings she has and take all her calls!" He says in this CEO voice! Christian closes and locks the door and turns to face me.

"So Anastasia should I take you on your desk or should I make you stand?" he said seductively. I move my laptop off my desk and smile at him.

"Nice choice" he says coming over me and placing his hand on my cheek and kissing me quickly and passionately. Within minutes he has removed my pencil shirt and I find myself undoing his suit pants. I worry that Hannah may hear us outside but I am under Christian's spell and can't stop him. Soon I feel him filling me and I can't stop my impeding orgasm. I call out his name and am pleased that he finds his release when I do.

"You're definitely not counterproductive" I say panting and recovering.

"I know" he said giving me his usual I so know it grin. We both get re-dressed and I pray Hannah didn't hear anything. Christian comes over and kisses the baby. "I can't wait to meet our new baby! By the way I am going to pick up the kids from school today and Phoebe's doctor rang and he wants her to go into for her first scan in a week on Tuesday, 9am"

"Ok, I will clear my schedule!" I say rubbing my swollen belly. Christian come and kisses me again

"I will see you at home tonight Anastasia." He says with a smile.

"Yes Sir" I reply and watch as his smile gets bigger.

**Christians POV:**

I honestly adoring picking the kids up from school! I stand outside Phoebe's room as Taylor has gone to collect Ted. Usually Sawyer or someone picks them up from outside school but I wanted to go to the classroom today. The school bells go and Phoebe leaves her class and jumps into my arms. Gosh I love her!

"I wish you could pick me up every day daddy" she says with her arm my neck.

"So do I. Let's go meet your brother and Taylor and go home"

Taylor drives us home and I sit with the kids as they tell me about their day at school.

"Dad I really like the new girl Jessica at school. Can she come over with Ava soon?" Phoebe asks. I look at my innocent little girl and I smile.

"Maybe, we will see" I see.

The next couple of days go quickly and soon we find ourselves at SEA-TAC and we all boarding the GEH jet on our way to New York. The kids are excited and are buckling themselves into their arrive in New York and are immediately greeted by a very excited Mia and a more placid Byron. The kids run to their Aunts open arms and I really wish that my sister didn't live so far away now.

"I have a surprise for the Ava and Phoebe tonight and Christian there is no saying NO" Mia says seriously to me.

I shake my head wondering what my sister had in mind and I know I don't like it already!

* * *

**You will never guess what Aunt Mia has in mind!**


	30. Chapter 30

**HI EVERYONE. SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SOME TIME TO UPDATE THIS STORY BUT HERE IT IS. I AM OF TWO MINDS ABOUT IT BUT THE END HAS SET THE SCENE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
**

**Adventures **

**Christian's POV:**

"Mia, I am sorry but I do think I can say No!" I say in the same serious tone that Mia just addressed to me. This causes Phoebe to look up at with the most angry and sad face ever! Damn it! If looks could kill, then my eight year old daughter would have mortally wounded me just then.

"We'll there is also a surprise for Ted, however why don't we all go to the Hotel and discuss this first" Byron added now putting his arm around Mia in support. I had pre-organised a bunch of cars to pick us up and take us to the hotel. Taylor and Sawyer are with us also of course.

Our hotel rooms are all alongside each other. My parents are in one, Elliot, Kate and Ava in the next one; Ana, myself and the kids next and then of course Mia and Byron in the opposite room. There is another room very close by that I have organized for security to shares. We do have a private common lounge that we can all meet up in. After arriving we decide to give everyone 30 minutes before we all retreat there. Ted and Phoebe have gone into their room and I can hear them trying to outwit each other over who should get the bigger bed. I go into the bigger room where Ana is now lying on the bed.

"Are you sore?" I ask as she is rubbing her stomach rather hard.

"It's just this baby won't stop kicking." She said. I lean down and kiss my wife's ever growing belly. She looks over at me and I notice that she is sad.

"What's wrong?" I ask moving the hair away from her face.

"I don't think you can say no to whatever Mia is proposing without even hearing her out. What if Ava gets to go but Phoebe doesn't?" Ana asks looking despondent.

"Anastasia, you know I don't like surprises. Plus don't you think the kids and especially Phoebe has already had a very long day travelling here and should get a good night sleep." Ana is biting her lip now. She was afraid of this that I would put an even tighter hold on our daughter just in case.

"Yes and she will. I am sure that they won't be out all night! Let's just find out what it is first." Ana was reasoning with me and now biting her lip again. She knows what that does to me even now. I look at my watch and notice we only have 15 minutes before we are to meet my family plus the kids could walk in any minute.

"You're getting tense aren't you Mr grey" Ana teases

"Oh, the things I would like to do to you right now Mrs Grey, if the kids weren't next door and awake. Plus I really want to take my time and we have to meet my family" I say sadly.

"Well then when the kids are out tonight then we can pick up from where we will stop off" Ana says knowing exactly which words to say.

We gather the kids together and go to the lounge. In perfect timing everyone is gathering at the same time, except Mia and Byron. I sit next to my father who already has some drinks organised. Phoebe comes and sits with me looking miserable. This is all part of her plan I suspect.

"Don't be so gloomy, Phoebe" My mother says holding out her hands. Phoebe moves quickly into the open arms of her compassionate grandmother. I think Phoebe could go into politics when she grows up. Let's face it she already knew how to work everyone around her and anyone who came across her.

Fifteen minutes later, Mia and Byron comes in. Mia looks carefree until she spots me and starts to look me in the eyes. Is she really trying to break me?

"Aunt Mia, what's our surprise?" Ava asks

Mia sits next in between Phoebe and Ava but continues to eye me off. "Byron was very clever and was able us 4 tickets to Madison Square garden to see 'Pedagogy' perform with back stage passes." Mia says. Pedagogy was the latest hottest boy band around. They were similar to the One Direction band or new kids on the block and as you would know it Ava and Phoebe were head over heels in love with them. The girls were now on their feet jumping around excited and overjoyed over their chance to see them.

"Mom and Dad can I go please?" Ava asked sitting on Elliot's lap.

"Yes you can go?" Elliot said without even thinking. Phoebe was now looking at me and Ana, talk about being put in the hot seat.

"Aren't you a little young to go to a rock concert?" I asked.

"Christian I am going also with Mia and the girls so there won't be any problem" my mom stated.

"Phoebe, do you promise to stay close to your aunt and grandmother? Ana interjects and Phoebe nods enthusiastically and smiles. "Then yes you can go". I glare at Ana and my family. _What happened to discussing thing together I wonder._

"Excuse me, but Aunt Mia and Mr Wallace but you said there was a surprise for me too. Can I ask what it is?" Ted asked displaying brilliant manners, but he had always been like that.

"Ted, your aunt Mia told me that you like monster trucks right?" Ted smile gets bigger and bigger and he nods slowly. "Well luckily there happens to be a show in Rochester tonight. Christian your father will also be attending" Byron adds.

I have been completely railroaded, and to say no would only cause my children to be devastated. "Fine" I say with a sigh but of course Sawyer and Taylor will go also.

By 6pm everyone had left leaving Kate, Elliot, Ana and I alone at the hotel. I had decided to use his time wisely with Ana until Kate and Elliot decided it would be a good time for us to spend together.

We had finished dinner and desert and were sitting in the common living room when I looked at my watch and it was already 10:30pm. "What time did Mia and Byron say they would be home?" I asked anxiously

"Christian relax you have your parents, security plus Mia and Byron with them. Absolutely nothing is going to happen. But I do think I need to go to sleep and I think you should take me also" Ana said smiling softly to me. I know she is mainly trying to distract me now and it is working. As we were about to return to our room we spotted them all returning. The kids looked tired but very excited!

"Daddy and mummy it was amazing" Phoebe said running into my arms. "We got to meet all the singers and they gave us free shirts and we had photos with them" Phoebe and Ava were now talking a million miles an hour now and we just couldn't keep up.

"Ava and I are now going to marry the singers. We decided that tonight" Phoebe said seriously.

"Is that right?" I say to my daughter and niece, thinking it is a little sweet but the word never came to my mind.

"Yes Uncle Christian. That's right" Ava said sweetly. We grabbed the kids and then took them into their rooms and put them to bed.

The rest of the New York trip went smoothly and we returned home going back to our everyday lives. Ana finally stopped working and went on maternity leave. It was two weeks before her due date and we were in Dr Greene's office. Ana went to do a urine test. The doctor put the test sheet in and frowned.

"Ok Ana, you need to get admitted and now" she said with concern on her face.

"What is wrong?" I asked grabbing my wife's hand and noticing tears form in her eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi all I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Doing two stories at the same time is not a clever idea when you work full time and have a family.**

* * *

**Birth**

**Ana's POV:**

Dr Greene was studying the test strip closely and was yet to answer me. I felt Christian's hand shake as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Ana, you have rather elevated levels of Protein in your urine so you are likely to be starting to get preeclampsia. We need to monitor you closely and deliver the baby immediately should the need arise." Dr Greene said to me before looking at Christian.

"Mr Grey, I would recommend getting Ana's bag. I doubt that you will be leaving the hospital before you have this baby. I am going to order a full ultrasound just to check that the baby is ready to be delivered and then blood works to test your liver. Ana you will also need to provide urine samples every couple of hours." She further informs.

A wave of emotion takes over me and I don't know how to feel. I look over at Christians who is by the door and true to his nature is now micro-managing everything. He is on his phone and ringing Taylor to bring me my bag and a change of clothes for him. I think he may have also phoned his mother but I am not sure right now. He walks in serious and looks at the doctor. "Could we do a caesarean straight away if the baby is ready?" He asks making me scared. I don't know if I am ready right now. I was supposed to have a couple more weeks; I wanted to spend some time with Ted and Phoebe alone. Before I know it I am crying.

"We may have to" Dr Greene says. Immediately I am sent to an ultrasound to have the baby measured. We are reassured when we learn the baby is fully developed and his lungs are mature. After I am admitted, I am given a blood test and told that I am strictly on bed rest.

"Its 2:15, I told the kids I would pick them up today" I say miserably. I feel uncomfortable and move to sit up.

"Don't get up Anastasia! You are on bed rest!" Christian says telling me off. "I have Taylor and my mother picking them up. They are coming here to see you and then they will go and stay with my parents. It's all under control"

"You still love control don't you Mr Grey" i say rolling my eyes.

"Yes, and it is killing me that I can't control what's happening to you and the baby. Also don't roll your eyes when you know I can't do anything about it here. Where are those blood test results!". I immediately smile and try not to laugh at his nervous stance.

"Twenty minutes later, Dr Greene comes and looks alarmed. "Ana and Mr Grey, we have the test results and things aren't looking well. Ana, you're going to have to deliver today. There's no other choice." Christian jumps up and is clenching his copper hair as Dr Greene feels my stomach and determines the baby's head isn't engaged.

"Can't I just be induced?" I ask Dr Greene

"NO!" Christian yells at me. "Let's do a caesarean now". Christian is stressed and furious at even me suggesting being induced. I know he isn't to be messed with right now. He gets on his phone and tells Taylor and his mother not to come to the hospital right now.

Christian holds my hand tightly as I wheeled into the operating room. I look up and watch the ceiling lights pass by. I put my hand to feel my baby; I try to stop tears form forming again. Once the epidural is in, I am taken into the operating room.

Christian is yet to let go of my hand and I am squeezing it even tighter now. "It's ok, I won't let anything happen" Christian's attempts at keeping me calm are working slightly. Within ten minutes I we hear the muffled cry's of our little baby boy.

They show me my little boy and I am taken back by the how blue he is. "Don't worry Ana his color, he just hasn't been oxygenated"

Christian is a little concerned at this time as Phoebe and Ted were never this color when they were born. They take the baby immediately and we watch as they give him oxygen and his prefect little self becomes pink. Christian and I watch as they examine the baby and complete his Afgar score. Christian watches our baby as he makes soft and small movements. My heart melts as I notice a tear run down Christian's face.

"We need to finally decide on a name" he says to me softly and lovingly.

"I still like the idea of naming him Christian" I respond causing my husband to frown. "Let's just wait till this caesarean is over and I am back in the ward. We can decide then"

As I am taken back to the ward I cradle my little baby boy in my hands. The true color of his eyes is yet to be determined but he definitely has my brown hair. He has been born with a mop of hair that feels so soft. He is asleep when we get back to the ward and Christian gently picks him up and puts him in his hospital bed. We watch in awe as our precious innocent baby sleeps.

"Joshua Christian Grey" I say testing it out.

"I like it" responds Christian and finally we agree on a name. Maybe if I had waited till after Phoebe was born and he was emotional he would have accepted Ella also.

"I should ring my parents, your parents and the kids, but I think we should tell them all to stay away till tomorrow. You must be tired and hungry after everything today. I am going have Taylor bring you some food" Christian says. I am glad that Christian is taking control as I am exhausted and in awe.

Christian stays all night, jumping up at the mere little sound that our little Joshua makes. He was exactly the same with Phoebe and Teed, though I do hope he won't be as jumpy and overact with every little thing, but I guess that is doubtful.

I wake up the next morning to Christian and Joshua still sleeping. The only other thing that would make me excited would be to wake up to see Phoebe and Ted with me. Joshua cry's and I know that he needs to be fed. Christian, the dutiful father, is up and carefully picking him our little bundle up and passing him to me. I start to feed him and Christian stares.

"Getting jealous?" I tease him.

"Maybe a little but I figure I will get my turn in time" Christian replies.

An hour later I think I hear the Ted and Phoebe's voice but shrug it off. Moments later I see my two happy older children and Ava come through the door and they are all smiles. Grace, Carrick, Kate and Elliot are here too. Half an hour late Ray comes in too. The room is buzzing with activity and excitement. Photos are taken and I don't know if I have been any happier. My mother is on her way and will be here in a day.

A week later we are released to go home and I reveal in the joy of my family of 5. All the trails of the past 6 months are forgotten and all the excitement of Mia upcoming wedding is upon us.


	32. Chapter 32

_Hi all. I am sorry that I have neglected this story. My other story has really taken over, so I sat down to finish this one for you all. I may do a sequel to this one at a later date, since there is a lot I can write about since the kids are so young in this story. I really want to finish my other story '50 Shades of Growing up" as I am on the third book there. I hope you enjoy this chapter._**  
**

* * *

**To live happily ever after or not?**

Ana's POV:

I gently rock Joshua to sleep after changing, feeding and burping him. I gently pat down his mop of brown hair as I slowly move off the feeding chair and place him in his crib. We had originally kept him in our bedroom but just recently moved him out to his nursery a couple of days ago. Christian and I are a bit more relaxed with our third child than we ever were with our other children. As of today he is 6 weeks old. Christian and I met with Dr Greene who gave us the green light to resume our sexual relationship.

I lean over the crib and watch my baby boy sleep. I jump a little when I feel a pair of arms around me.

"He is so perfect" Christian says admiring our son.

"I know. I love how he has developed such grey eyes. He reminds me of Phoebe at his age actually" I remark.

"Except for the lack of sleep, Joshua sleeps so well."

"Gosh how could anyone forget? Phoebe was a terrible sleeper." I say cringing.

"Do you remember how hard it was getting Phoebe to sleep? I got so much exercise walking around with her patting her to sleep that I didn't even have to work out that much." I couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Christian walking around the whole house, patting our little angel and even singing to her just so she would sleep. She would fall asleep beautifully in his arms and then the second he put her down she would wake up and cry. We didn't know it then, but Phoebe had her father wrapped around his little finger even then.

"sssshhhh daddy... You will wake him up"

We both walked out knowing that our baby was well and on the video monitor. Christian had purchased the latest video monitor that meant we could clearly see our sleeping baby in his room whilst also hear any noise he made.

"It's been six weeks today and all the kids are asleep" Christian points out. His eyes speak a thousand words.

"Do you have something on your mind Mr Grey? I thought we could just go straight to bed. It's has been a long day." I tease.

"Your right, we should definitely go straight to bed." Christian says making short work of my blouse and skirt. "You are so beautiful Ana"

"Even though I have only given birth 6 weeks ago?" I enquire. My body was almost back to normal but it certainly wasn't exactly the same.

"You're even more beautiful now. I can't believe how quickly your bloody has gotten back into shape and how large your breasts have become."

"It's because I am breast feeding" I can't help but blush. I have long become unashamed about my body with Christian but I was always a little conscious after having my children.

I tug Christian's trademark white linen shirt free from his jeans, slowly undoing each button savouring the moment. "Your teasing me aren't you Anastasia?" Christian looks at me longingly. When you have a new born baby, time is of the essence. You never know when you are going to get interrupted, but it is too tempting to tease him after six weeks, even if his palm starts to twitch.

I try to hide my smile. "Whatever are you talking about Mr Grey? I look at him through my lashes and giggle.

"I love that sound" he says grabbing my chin to raise my mouth to his. His tongue invades my mouth causing my legs to turn to jelly. Christian lifts me up and places me on the bed. An hour later we are both satisfied with each other and lie down on the bed with our bodies entwined.

"Damn I missed being inside of you"

"Me too"

"I am a little annoyed at my sister now, she really she have planned her wedding on a day that wasn't straight after we could have sex again." Christian says frowning.

"It's only one night and it's not like she planned it that way!" I say laughing at my poor mercurial husband while I pushed his hair way from his face. Tomorrow night Phoebe and I, along with Kate and Ava will spend the night with Mia at Bellevue. I am going to take Joshua with me as I will need to feed him. Thankfully my mother Carla, is coming to help care for him during the wedding tomorrow. I have expressed more than enough milk should our little man get hungry during the ceremony where it won't be possible for me to feed him.

"Anyway you will have Elliot, Ted and Byron here. I am sure that you will all probably watch some game on TV, drink wine or Adnams Explorer beer. I saw that you managed to locate some".

"I am just glad that Ethan has been able to stay away. I am going to have security keep an eye out for him on Saturday. If he even tries to come close to my sister on her wedding day he will regret it" Christian's eyes become very dark and he even scares me.

"You just worry about getting the groom to ceremony on time" I tell him.

Christian and I fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms. When I wake up its 5am and alarm bells start to ring in my head. "Joshua" I yell running from our bedroom, _he hasn't woken up to be fed_. He always wakes up during the night for a feed. I run over to his room to see if he is okay. As I arrive at his bedroom I am relieved to see him breathing and okay. You would think with my third child I wouldn't overreact.

Christian runs in after me, "Ana what's wrong?" he asks urgently.

"Nothing" I say smiling. "It's just that our little baby has slept through the night for the first time. I woke up and got worried" My breathing starts to slow as I finally start to calm down.

"Wow, I can't believe he slept through the night already. Phoebe was two when she finally did that and Ted was at least seven months." Christian looks at our son with astonishment.

"He is going to be a very hungry baby when he wakes up. Come let's leave him to sleep" I take Christian's hand now confident that everything is fine.

"You know we have at least 90 minutes before Ted and Phoebe wake up, and Joshua is still fast asleep" Christian said now running his hands over my chest. I roll over so I can hover over him. I allow him to possess my mouth.

But before we could go any further we hear the little cries of our baby. "I will get him for you" Christian says partially disappointed but eagerly getting up so Joshua can be fed. I watch Christian via the monitor gently picking up our baby, changing him and bringing him to me. Christian's eyes are filled adoration as he looks at our newest child.

"And there you were thinking you wouldn't be a good father" I tell him.

"Well I have had a bit of experience now and of course I have had you with me" Christian then passes me the baby who latches on immediately. We both watch as he feeds. He was definitely hungry. Thirty minutes later we hear Phoebe and Ted outside our door. It's now 6:30am which is usually the time that they get up.

"Mom, dad can we come in?" Ted asks

"Yes, come in" Christian says as I start to burp Joshua.

"Your baby brother slept through the night last night" Christian tells them proudly.

"But we do that every night" Phoebe comments not realising the significance of this to a parent of a new baby.

"You two need to get ready for school and have breakfast. Do you know where your school shoes are Phoebe?" I ask hoping that maybe for once she will know where they are.

"Nope" Phoebe states. Ted rolls his eyes at his sister.

"At least you know what to ask Santa for Christmas" Ted mocks

"Do we have to go to school today? I want to go and see Aunt Mia and start getting ready for the wedding tomorrow." Phoebe pleads but Christian is already shaking his head. Phoebe moves to sit on Christians lap so she is facing him and puts her arms around his neck, "Please daddy, I won't be able to concentrate on school knowing the wedding is tomorrow. Please, Please daddy, can't I go with mummy to Bellevue this morning rather than rafter school?"

Phoebe has Christian just where she wants him and she knows it. I look at Christian who knows that he can never say no to his little girl when she is like this. Christian kisses her forehead and I shake my head to say no.

"I am sorry princess but today the answer is no. Mommy is only going over early to help your Aunt and take everything you all need for the night. Plus Ava will be at school today also. Sawyer will come and pick you girls up and take you both to your grandparent's house. Ted, I will have Ryan pick you up. Uncle Elliot and Byron are due here at 5pm."

Phoebe looks gloomy at Christian's final decision. "Come one Phoebe, I will help your shoes" Ted says trying to comfort his sister. We watch as both of the children walk out of the room. Phoebe turns to look at Christian in a last ditch attempt to get us to change our mind.

"Don't forget to pack your homework" Christian tells Phoebe, causing her to turn around and join her brother.

"Well well Mr Grey, I thought she had you then."

"She did. I was going today yes until you shook your head. Anyway it wouldn't be fair to Ava. What time are you meeting my sister?"

"1pm."

"I will have Sawyer drive you" Christian said kissing me and getting up l get ready for work.

"Okay Joshua, why don't we go downstairs and you can play in your baby gym, how does that sound? I walk down stairs and place Joshua carefully on his belly for some tummy time.

"Cup of tea?" Gail asks me

"Yes please"

Soon the other children and Christian come downstairs dressed. We all sit and eat breakfast as we discuss the agenda for today and tomorrow.

"Dad can you take us to school today?" ted asks.

"Yes, but then we need to get moving." Christian tells them as they finish their breakfast and clear their dishes in to the kitchen. "Go get your school bags kids"

"So Mrs Grey I guess I will see you tomorrow then" Christian says into my ear sadly. "I hate being away from you and our children"

"Me too but it is for a good cause." Christian twists his lips at my comment.

"I may not be able to help myself tomorrow and be forced to whisk you away to the boat house"

"And you use to think I was the incorrigible one." I point out raising my eyebrows.

"Dad we are ready" said Ted and Phoebe. They looked adorable in their winter uniforms, with matching ties and blazers.

"Sat good bye to your mother and let me grab a couple of things from my study"

"Bye mom, see you at grandma house, though if I stayed with you now I could help you way more. I could look after Joshua while you had a shower and then I could help you and Aunt Mia." Phoebe was a little mini negotiator and terribly stubborn.

"Thank you angel but you are a little too young to look after Joshua. Also I am pretty sure Ava will be expecting you at school" Phoebe rolls her eyes over dramatically causing Christian who has returned to laugh out loud.

"Bye mom. I will see you tomorrow. Love you" my sweet Ted said hugging me.

"Bye my Teddy bear be good as usual." I said embracing him and calling him by his baby nickname.

"Mom! I am ten years old now"

"I am sorry **Ted**. Have a wonderful time with your dad, Uncle Elliot and Byron tonight. Nothing too wild now that you're ten" I said.

"I will ring you later tonight" Christian said kissing me and then our little baby. "Be good little man

With Christian, Ted and Phoebe gone, I started to play with Joshua who was getting very sleepy again. I took him back to his nursery and wrapped him up and put him back to bed.

At 11am, I had showered, gotten dressed, finished packing a bag for myself. Gail has kindly packed a bag for Joshua and looked over the bag Phoebe had packed for herself to make sure she didn't forget anything. I finished feeding Joshua as I didn't want him to get hungry in the car ride to Bellevue.

"Okay my little prince, are you ready to and get showered with love and affection from your grandparents and aunties?" Joshua gives me a big smile as if he knows what is coming?

Grace and Carrick's house is already buzzing. There are numerous people around delivering chairs, carpets etc, all in preparation for tomorrow. Byron and Mia had hired some hot shot wedding planner from New York who was shouting instructions to everyone.

The weather is unseasonably warm for this time of the year, but no one is complaining here, especially as the wedding is outside. Carrick comes out of the house when I arrive to help sawyer with our bags.

"Thank you Carrick"

"Not a problem. Can I give my grandson a cuddle?" he asks with very willing hands.

"Of course, here you go" I hand Joshua over and watch as Carrick starts to coo at him.

We enter the house and it is surprisingly calm, unlike the last weekend when we had an early rehearsal dinner. I walk into the main room to find Mia, Grace and Kate sitting drinking tea. "Ana, excellent you are here" Mia jumps up and hugs me. "Where is Joshua?" says asks looking around.

"Here he is" Carrick says behind me. He is getting some male bonding time before he gets inundated with the women in this family. Mia quickly jumps up and grabs him. She has reasoned that since she lives on the east coast she should get first privileges at cuddling her nephew as she doesn't get as many chances as everyone else.

"So lunch is in twenty, then the beautician is coming over to do your nails at 2pm, I thought this way she will still be here when Phoebe and Ava arrive. I know the girls will love having their nails down" Grace says.

We all went and had lunch and then started to prepare. It wasn't long before the girls got here. They were all jumpy and over excited. They almost jumped on top of their grandparents to greet them. "Both of you go upstairs and get changed out of your uniforms straight away. You are both in the second room to the right together tonight. Clothes have been left out for you both and then if you are quick enough you can have your nails painted" I hear grace say "and Phoebe; put your shoes together by your bag. I don't want anyone tripping over them"

"Okay grandma" I hear the girls call out. It only takes the girls a matter of minutes to come downstairs already dressed. Both of them politely greet everyone but make a bee line for their Aunt Mia, who is having a French manicure done. I don't know who is more excited for this wedding, Ava and Phoebe or Mia. After Mia is finished we allow the girls to get their nails painted a pale pink color which delights them to no end.

"The girls are so overexcited" Grace comments surprised at the ball of energy they both are tonight.

Carrick comes over with 4 glasses, a bottle of champagne and non alcoholic cider. "I will take the girls outside to get rid of all this energy, you ladies have a drink"

"So Mia, how are you feeling?" Kate asks starting her usual inquisition.

"I am strangely calm and I don't think it is just the champagne. It's strange really, the night before I got married to Ethan I was a ball of nerves. I don't know if I even slept" Mia said then looked over at Kate and took her hand. "I am sorry it didn't work out with your brother. It just wasn't supposed to be I guess."

"I know. It's fine, do not worry about it" Kate said smiling at her. We all took a very private and quiet sigh of relief knowing that was behind us.

After dinner and the girls having baths, we allow them to watch a quick Disney movie. Secretly we are hoping that they will sleep in a little tomorrow so they won't get tired during all the festivities. I had just finished feeding Joshua when Grace takes him from me to put him to bed, that my blackberry rings.

**Ana**: Hi how is everything over there?

**Christian**: Good. We have just starting watching the game and Elliot is giving our son a lesson on how to be witty.

**Ana**: That should prove interesting.

**Christian**: How about are things in your end?

**Ana**: going very smoothly actually. Your parents are relaxed and being very dotting on the grandkids, your son is off to bed and Phoebe is with Ava watching a Disney movie. Mia is next to me and is on cloud nine

**Christian**: What time do you think you will head to bed?

**Ana**: Maybe around ten

**Christian**: ring me when you get to bed. Promise me.

**Ana**: I promise.

**Christian**: Can I talk to Phoebe.

**Ana**: sure I will put her on.

I walk into the main room and hand the phone to Phoebe. "It's your dad"

"Hi dad... I am good... we are watching sleep beauty... yes I know, I have already taken my medication... I will... bye love you" Phoebe hands the phone to Ava so she can talk to Elliot.

We put the girls to bed at 9pm and I went to feed Joshua again. I was desperately hoping we would repeat last night's sleeping achievement and considering how much he got played with today and that he skipped a nap, we was more than eager to go to sleep tonight.

I finally retired to Christian's old bedroom which was next to the room which Joshua. I picked up my blackberry and rang Christian back as I promised.

**Christian**: I have been waiting for your call.

**Ana**: Has everyone gone to bed?

**Christian**: Ted has, but Elliot and Byron are playing pool now and play station. I left them downstairs 10 minutes ago.

**Ana**: Were you getting whipped?

**Christian**: only on the play station and you know you can't use those types of words on me when I am further than arms reach.

_I couldn't help but laugh at Christian's frustration._

**Christian**: Anastasia are you laughing at me my misery?

**Ana**: I am actually.

**Christian**: hhhmmm... I have the right mind to come over there and deal with you myself.

**Ana**: And how would you explain that to your brother and soon to be brother-in-law?

**Christian**: Even after all these years you still frustrate me.

**Ana**: I know.

**Christian**: you should go to sleep. I suspect my sister is going to be her bubbly self and is going to wear you out. Did Joshua go down to sleep okay?

**Ana**: Perfectly.

_I can't help myself but yawn._

**Christian**: Go to sleep Anastasia. I will see you tomorrow.

**Ana**: night. Love you.

**Christian**: Love you too.

Within minutes I was asleep, dreaming of Christian next to me in bed. I didn't wake until 7am, when Grace was knocking on my door with a happy baby boy in her arms.

"Wow, did he sleep all that time?" I ask

"Yes, he has been awake for about 15 minutes. I went in and changed him." She said as she passed him to me.

"Thanks. My mom will be here at 9am" I inform her, while we watch Joshua feed. I have never really minded Grace watching, she was a doctor of course.

"I am glad she could come and help. It will make the day so much easier. The girls are still asleep but I am going to go downstairs and check on everything." Grace says now a little nervous.

"Thanks Grace. I am sure it is all going to be perfect" I say reassuring her.

By 1pm everyone is dressed except Mia. Ava and Phoebe are wearing gorgeous white dresses with spaghetti straps, a straight line bodice and pale pink sashes. The bottoms of the dresses are ruffled up and give it a gorgeous effect. Both girls have had their hair curled and little tiaras. Phoebe is most impressed that we have let her wear makeup.

Kate and I have long pink Chiffon dresses with silver like belt on the waist. I rather like how the dress has only one large strap over my left shoulder. Kate and I help Mia into her gorgeous Vera Wang dress that was made especially for her. The strapless tight bodice shows off her fantastic figure. The dress clings to her to her waist then flares out. Mia looks amazing.

"You look Gorgeous Mia" Carrick says now walking into the room. Grace starts to cry a little, just like she has at all the kid's weddings.

"Thanks Dad" She says.

The tranquil mood is then broken by the ringing of Mia's cell phone. "Sorry it is probably work wishing me luck"

"We will go and get the flowers" Grace and Garrick say. Kate and I take the girls downstairs to give Mia some privacy. There are people everywhere; this is surely got to be one of the biggest 'A' list weddings of the year. There are a camera crew here from the network that has been given permission to take a few photos of the bride and groom with the bridal party. Christian was reluctant to allow his children to be subjected to the media like this but decided that since we had power to control what the press did here then he would allow it for one day. I don't know how he will feel though when he sees pictures of his children in magazines around America.

**Mia's POV:**

I answer the phone without looking. "Hello?"

"Mia?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's Ethan. Can you come to the side of the house? You know where I use to meet you when we were dating?"

"Ethan, I am getting married in 15 minutes. It's over between us"

"I know I just want to say good luck. Please come, for old times' sake and you never have to see me ever again"

"Fine but do not let my brothers or security see you. They will kill you" I warn.

I check that no one is outside the room and walk quickly to the side of the house. I open the door and there he is by the bushes, wisely hiding.

"Quickly get in here" I tell him and push him into an enclosed room. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you. Wow you look amazing" he says looking at me up and down.

"Ethan I don't have time for this" I say now walking away knowing it was a mistake to see him.

"Wait, Mia there is something I need to do before you are gone and I know you will never be mine ever again" he says. Ethan quickly walks towards me and kisses me. I feel his soft warm lips on mine and shutter. He looks at me and then quickly runs out of the house. I stand there in shock not moving until I hear my name being called out. I quickly go back to my family.

"There you are" My dad tells me.

"Sorry I just went for a little walk."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes dad. Let's do this."

With my dad arm interlocked with mine, he walks me down the aisle. There is Byron looking handsome in his suit. My brothers give me the biggest smiles as my dad lets go of me and hands me to my soon to be husband.

_"I Mia Grey, take you Byron Wallace, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day onwards. For sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do us part"_

Twenty minutes later we are finally married and walking down the aisle together. I am finally Mrs Mia Grey-Wallace. I put the thought of Ethan at the back of mind and pray that he is truly out of my life.

**The end **

* * *

_So do I do a sequel/Book 2 to this one once I finish my other story?_


	33. Sequel! 50 shades of a Young family

Hi all, I am now starting a sequel to this story called. '50 shades of a Young family' I am choosing to separate these two books for ease.

I will be uploading it in a few minutes.


End file.
